Day Dream
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau kalian yang membaca fanfic ini adalah seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri. kemudian berurusan dengan segelintir orang yang asing bagi kalian?/"Oh.. begitu.. jadi itu kecelakaan ya?"
1. Chapter I

Day Dream.

Fanfic ini bisa tercipta.. karena suatu alasan...

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara dan DMC punya Capcom.

Rate : T

Daripada sakit sendiri.. mending sakit bareng-bareng.. Daripada nge-fly sendiri. Mending nge-fly bareng-bareng yuk!

* * *

Sore ini.. perasaanku tidak enak. Kami sedang mengalami jam kosong dan tinggal menunggu bel pulang karena guru yang mengajar ada tugas ke luar kota.

Angin memasuki kisi-kisi jendelaku. Menyapaku dan seolah bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?

Aku sendiri bingung. Padahal dari tadi terpampang yougert strawberry kesukaanku. Tapi.. entah kenapa.. aku kehilangan selera makan.. aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting...

Aku melirik ke keluar jendela. Tampak seorang pria tinggi sedang dikerumuni dan diteriaki beberapa penggemarnya. Dia adalah Date Masamune. Seorang guru bahasa inggris yang cukup populer.

Dia punya kharisma, dan aku pun mengakuinya. Aku sendiri adalah seorang murid pindahan dari Indonesia ke Jepang karena orang tuaku terpaksa pindah demi pekerjaan.

Aku cukup famous.. selain karena murid asing. Aku jago membuat puisi bahasa inggris dan juga menulis sekaligus bercerita bahasa inggris. Anehnya, aku sangat jarang bertemu Date-sensei.

"Hei.. melamun saja.." kata Sakuya. Teman sebangkuku. Aku hanya melempar senyuman iseng dan terfokus pada yougert strawberryku.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kudengar guru bahasa inggris kita akan diganti dengan Masamune-sensei.."

Croott!

Aku terbatuk beberapa saat. Sementara Sakuya juga membantuku menghilangkan rasa tersedak dari tenggorokanku. Setelah agak baikan. Aku kembali mendengar omongannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat kaget?" tanya Sakuya. Aku hanya menggeleng. Lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi benar kalau... Tatsuga-sensei akan.. pindah..." gumamku. Aku menahan air mataku. Tatsuga-sensei, adalah guru yang paling dekat denganku.

Dia guru bahasa inggris yang sangat baik. Dia sabar, dia membuatku yang pendiam dan dingin menjadi lebih hangat dan terbuka. Rasanya sangat sulit kehilangan guru sebaik dia...

"Selamat sore anak-anak.." kata suara paruh baya. Suara itu.. Tatsuga-sensei!

"Tidak terasa kita mengalami setengah semester dengan cepat ya.." kata Tatsuga-sensei sambil mengambil tempatnya di depan kelas. Suasana hening. Aku pun terfokus pada Tatsuga-sensei. Meskipun dalam hati aku menjerit sekuat yang aku bisa karena tidak terima harus kehilangan guru yang seperti ayah keduaku itu.

"Tatsuga-sensei akan dipindah ke kota lain.. terimakasih karena sudah bersama sensei selama ini.. maaf jika sensei pernah memarahi kalian.. maaf kalau kalian mungkin merasa tidak suka dengan sensei.." kata Tatsuga-sensei.

Suasana masih hening. Sayup-sayup terdengar hisak tangis dari beberapa murid perempuan. Anak laki-laki mematung karena shock..

Sakuya memandang ke arahku. Memandangku yang menundukkan kepala. Tidak kuat melihat punggung sensei yang akan semakin kecil dari pandanganku.. lalu pergi meninggalkanku..

Sakuya mengusap punggungku. Berusaha memberikan efek tenang.. tapi itu tidak berarti. Itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Jangan berhenti belajar meski sensei tidak membimbingmu lagi.. kembangkan bakatmu... sensei yakin kau adalah murid yang hebat..." kata Tatsuga-sensei sambil ikut mengusap punggungku.

Semua tatapan tertuju ke arahku. Sementara aku tidak mempedulikannya. Meski ada beberapa anak yang mungkin merasa tidak adil. Mereka semua mengerti.. kalau aku dan sensei memang sangat dekat..

Seketika semua memori yang lalu teringat kembali. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu sensei.. saat aku mendapat tutor khusus dengan sensei.. saat sensei membelikanku dango.. saat sensei mendengar semua keluh kesahku karena merasa kesepian sampai menangis.. semuanya...

Air mataku akhirnya mengalir. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak mau menatap sensei.

"Dan itu.. adalah guru baru kalian..."

Decitan sepatu pelan memenuhi suasana ruang yang hening. Tampaklah seorang pria berambut coklat cukup panjang dengan eyepacth di mata kanannya.

"Date Masamune-sensei. Aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalnya. Karena dia sangat tampan dan terkenal.." kata Tatsuga-sensei dengan nada senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sementara Date-sensei tersenyum pahit. Dia melihat beberapa siswa yang memasuki tahap perasaan pancaroba (?)

Antara sakit kehilangan guru malaikat. Dan senang karena mendapat guru yang enak dilihat.

Tatsuga-sensei menjauh dariku dan menghampiri Date-sensei. Dia seperti membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Lalu Date-sensei mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya.. lain kali jika kalian melihat sensei.. sapalah sensei.. jangan lupakan sensei ya?" tanya Tatsuga-sensei.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengatakan 'Iya'. Ada yang mengatakan selamat berjuang dan penyemangatan. Sementara aku masih diam. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari rasa sedih ini..

"Okay.. be strong students! Kalian masih bisa bertemu dengan Tatsuga-sensei lain kali.." kata Date Masamune-sensei.

Suara yang kuat dan dalam. Tapi sangat asing.. ya. Aku memang sangat jarang bertemu dengan Masamune-sensei.

Teman-temanku mulai mengajak Tatsuga-sensei untuk berfoto bersama. Sementara aku mulai mengangkat kepala dan berpangku tangan. Melihat mereka semua difoto oleh Masamune-sensei.. semuanya... tanpa aku...

"Kau tidak makan? Nanti kau sakit lo.." kata Ibu melihatku hanya memandang makanan saja.

"Iya bu..." kataku. Aku mulai menyantap makananku. Aku mengingat kembali kejadian sore tadi. Mereka semua berfoto tanpa aku. Apakah mereka melupakanku? Apakah mereka sudah lupa kalau diantara mereka.. akulah yang paling tersiksa? Sepertinya hanya aku yang 'benar-benar' sedih waktu itu.

_Kesedihan mendekatkan.. tapi kesenangan... membuat jarak..._

Itu fakta, dan aku mengalaminya. Berkali-kali, bahkan saat aku masih berada di Indonesia.. keberadaanku seolah ada dan tiada. Aku nyaris tidak dianggap. Bahkan Sakuya sekalipun kadang melupakanku...

Gerakan sendokku melambat memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi sekarang Tatsuga-sensei.. guru yang paling dekat denganku.. meninggalkanku. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku?

_**TBC.**_

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

Reader : tumben kok ceritanya ngenes gitu..

Author : gua udah sering buat cerita ini...

Review jika ingin ini berlanjut~


	2. Chapter II

Day Dream.

Fanfic ini bisa tercipta.. yah. Karena saya kangen sama seseorang, dia teman lama saya yang mirip ama Date sifatnya.

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa. Mereka semua punya Capcom.

Rate : T

* * *

Chapter 2 : One of a Nice Day.

Aku mengamati jendela kelasku, seperti kemarin. Aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kemarin Tatsuga-sensei benar-benar pindah dari sekolahku. Meski sudah beberapa hari berlalu. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku menyadari kalau ternyata Nouhime-sensei sudah berada di kelasku. Aku langsung meraih laciku untuk mengeluarkan buku IPA yang sudah kusiapkan. Namun, tiba-tiba. Ada selebaran putih yang jatuh dari sana.

"Apa ini?" gumamku. Tampaknya seperti surat...

"Ayo semuanya! Buka halaman 26!" kata Nouhime-sensei memecah pemikiranku. Aku pun langsung meletakkan surat itu kembali di laci dan melaksanakan perintah Nouhime-sensei.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ternyata kami ditinggal Nouhime-sensei dan disuruh mengerjakan tugas yang lumayan banyak. Untungnya semua itu pilihan ganda..

"Hei.." panggil Sakuya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku melihat ada surat di lacimu..." kata Sakuya. "Kudengar ada seorang yang tadi pagi kesini dan menanyakan dimana tempat kau biasanya duduk.." kata Sakuya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Buka saja! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengirimnya!" kata Sakuya. "Tapi ini privasi Sakuya..." kataku. "Ayolah..." kata Sakuya dengan wajah imutnya saat marah. Aku pun tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua.. mengerti.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk. Aku pun membuka surat itu.

_Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu.. kau tahu? Dan aku ingin sesuatu yang serius sekarang.._

_Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa aku. Nanti istirahat kedua temui aku di rooftop._

"..."

"Hanya ini?" gumamku.

"Kurang!" kata Sakuya kesal. Dia memang seorang maniak cerita romantis, dan aku adalah salah satu penulis di kelas itu.

Aku dan Sakuya bisa akrab karena aku tidak keberatan menuliskan cerita roman berdasarkan requestnya. Tentu saja menggunakan bahasa inggris...

"Menurutmu aku harus temui orang itu?" tanyaku.

"Harus! Kasihan dia, tapi.. aku tidak akan mengganggu saat-saat bersejarahmu. Setelah selesai nanti ceritakan padaku!" kata Sakuya.

"Baiklah..." kataku sambil memasukkan surat itu ke tasku. Lalu mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang dimaksud Nouhime-sensei.

* * *

**Istirahat Kedua.**

Aku membuka pintu rooftop sambil membawa yougert strawberry-ku. "Permisi?" kataku lirih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menangkap figur seorang laki-laki tinggi yang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Tangannya terlipat, sepertinya dia menungguku cukup lama.

Aku terkejut.. dia adalah...

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku. Orang yang kupanggil menoleh. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Sensei sampai pegal-pegal disini.." kata Masamune.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku tercampur antara heran dan bingung. Memangnya untuk apa sensei mengirim surat seperti itu padaku?

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu berharap terlalu banyak.." kata Masamune-sensei menarik senyuman sombong khasnya. Aku langsung kesal. Memangnya wajahku tadi terlihat kecewa?

"Memangnya kenapa sensei memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyaku. "Begini.." Masamune-sensei berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Aku memperhatikanmu setiap hari.. setiap ekspresimu.. setiap gerakanmu. Setiap gaya bicaramu.. dan aku menyadari satu hal..." Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kalau semakin hari.. kau semakin pendiam.. kau semakin suram. Seolah-olah segala semangatmu hilang begitu saja. Dan saat aku mencari tahu informasi dari guru lain. Kudengar semakin lama nilaimu semakin menurun.." Masamune-sensei menatapku tajam.

Sampai aku gugup dan ragu menatapnya. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah lain. Menghindari kontak mata dengan guru yang satu itu.

"Tataplah sensei saat sensei bicara padamu.." kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada perintah yang mengerikan.

Aku perlahan menatapnya, meski ketakutanku tidak mampu kusembunyikan. Masamune-sensei terdiam sejenak begitu aku menatapnya takut-takut.

"Sensei... membuatmu takut ya.." tanya Masamune-sensei pelan.

Aku terdiam.

"Sensei... memaksamu ya.." gumam Masamune-sensei..

"Maaf.." katanya.

Aku tersentak. "Sensei tidak perlu minta maaf!" kataku dengan cepat.

Masamune-sensei menatapku. "Aku tau... kau pasti sekarang sedang kacau... dan sensei membuatmu semakin takut lagi.." katanya dengan nada menyesal.

"Saya sudah bilang sensei tidak perlu minta maaf.. sensei tidak salah.." kataku.

"Sekali-kali perhatikanlah hatimu sendiri!" perintah Masamune-sensei. Aku terpaku.

"_Be yourself!_" Jika kau ingin marah.. marahlah! Jika kau ingin menangis.. menangislah! Jika kau ingin tersenyum.. tersenyumlah! Berhentilah memakai topeng! Semua orang juga tau kalau kau 'tidak baik-baik' saja! tegas Masamune-sensei.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyiksa hatimu sendiri.. kau tidak takut suatu hari nanti hatimu bermasalah?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku masih mematung.

Itulah masalahnya.. aku terlalu memerhatikan hati orang lain. Sampai aku menyiksa diriku sendiri.. aku tidak pernah bebas mengekspresikan diriku sendiri.. itu menyiksaku.. sungguh...

Aku terkejut melihat ada sebuah tangan besar memegang kepalaku.

"_Don't worry... _jika kau ada di samping sensei berdua saja.. kau bebas melakukan apapun... _if this school is your jail.. i'll be your way to freedom.. _sensei tidak melarangmu.. tumpahkan saja semuanya kepada sensei.." kata Masamune-sensei. Aku langsung memerah..

Dia... tampan...

"Mengerti?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nah.. itu baru murid sensei!" kata Masamune-sensei sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Teruslah tersenyum.. kau sangat cantik saat seperti itu.." lanjutnya. Aku sudah tahu kalau wajahku langsung merah khas kepiting rebus.

"Oh.. sudah bel... bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kau temui sensei sebentar? Kau bisa cerita apapun yang kau mau?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Baiklah sensei!"

* * *

**Sampai di Kelas.**

"Bagaimana!" tanya Sakuya antusias. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, "Aku janji tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa!" kata Sakuya sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Iya.. iya.. tapi janji tetap janji ya.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk.

Setelah mengkaitkan masing-masing kelingking. Aku pun mulai bicara.

"Dia Masamune-sensei.." kataku. "APAH! Masamune-sensei..." kata Sakuya dengan nada lirih yang ditekan.

"Dia suka pada muridnya sendiri!"

"Bukan itu!"

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya.." aku memberi jeda pada perkataanku. Membuat Sakuya semakin penasaran.

"Sensei... Masamune-sensei sepertinya mendapat pesan dari Tatsuga-sensei.. tentang menjagaku.. yah. Kau tahu sendirikan? Hubunganku dengan Tatsuga-sensei?" tanyaku.

Sakuya mengangguk.

"Dia.. dia mungkin.. ingin membuat aku menatapnya seperti menatap Tatsuga-sensei.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau kecewa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga.." kata Sakuya. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Jika orangnya Masamune-sensei.. ceritanya akan lain lagi.." kata Sakuya tersenyum sendiri.

"Karena dia tampan?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Kau mengatainya tampan? Tidak salah?" tanya Sakuya memastikan kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak salah.. dia... dia memang tampan..." kataku. Memang sangat jarang aku mengatai seorang pria dengan kata 'tampan'.

Sakuya menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga.." kata Sakuya. Aku masih heran dengan Sakuya.

"Ah! Hideyoshi-sensei sudah datang! Ayo kembali!"

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

Maafkan saya reader-san! (nangis bombay). Saya kelamaan apdet. Saya enggak tahu kalau ternyata panpik ini ada banyak sillent readernya.

Makasih buat **Rei Kuroshi** yawn! (ngelambai ala miss universe ke Rei). Makasih juga buat **Washi Pradella!**

MAKASIH SEMUAANYAAAAAAAA!


	3. Chapter III

Day Dream.

Fic ini.. khusus untuk seseorang. Dia adalah orang yang pergi, sehari setelah hari ulangtahunku. Dan tanggal 6 November.. adalah ulang tahunnya.. :').

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : saya enggak akan pernah punya Sengoku Basara, paling Cuma ide sama OC doank..

* * *

Chapter : Deklarasi Perang

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan foto ini?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.. aku suka sekali!"

Waktu itu aku tidak curiga.. sedikit pun. Aku tidak diberi tanda apapun.. kalau hadiah ini.. akan jadi hadiah pertama dan terakhirnya..

* * *

"Apa?"

Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Kau.. akan pindah... 2 hari yang akan datang?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dengan perlahan. Tidak tega melakukannya.

"Tapi.. tapi kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang!" kataku sambil berdiri.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, dia pun sama. Kami terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sampai matahari senja ikut melihat kami.

"Karena kau.. aku... aku.. aku tidak bisa cerita!" katanya. Dia pun berlari menjauh dariku.

"Hei!"

Jarak kami pun semakin jauh.. saat aku melihat bayangan punggungnya semakin kecil dari penglihatanku. Seolah-olah semua duniaku juga ikut bersamanya.. kehilangan warna seiring langkahnya yang semakin jauh. Dan takkan kembali lagi...

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Terdiam cukup lama, lalu melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Masih dengan piyama panjangku. Matahari belum nampak..

* * *

"_Good morning student!" _kata Masamune-sensei sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja.

"_Morning teacher!"_ jawab semua murid serempak. Masamune-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan saat terhenti ke arahku. Dia tersenyum, aku membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini.. akan jadi lebih baik dari hari kemarin, dan hari esok. Akan lebih baik dari hari ini.. _understand?"_ tanya Masamune-sensei.

"_Yes sir!"_

"Bagus!_ Keep that!"_ kata Masamune-sensei sambil mencuri pandang ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak memerhatikannya.

Selama Masamune-sensei mengajar.. mataku terpaku padanya. Tapi pikiranku melayang entah kemana.. meskipun pelajarannya bisa masuk ke otakku. Aku tidak mampu menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangiku.. terfokus pada Masamune-sensei.

Ya, rasanya aku seperti dihalangi oleh sesuatu. Sampai tidak mampu melihat Masamune-sensei secara utuh. Aku.. aku dibayangi... seseorang?

"Perhatikan pelajaran ya.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Aku langsung tersadar. Sekalipun Masamune-sensei mengatakannya pada seluruh murid. Tapi, rasanya. Dia seperti menyinggungku.

Perlahan-lahan, sensei menceramahi kami. Tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti merasa tersudut. Semua perkataan sensei seolah mengarah padaku.

Apa dia membicarakanku?

Tidak.. teman-temanku semua serius memperhatikan sensei. Pasti itu adalah kata moral yang umum. Sepertinya aku saja yang terlalu sensitif..

* * *

"Hei.." panggil Sakuya. Aku langsung menoleh,

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, tiba-tiba Sakuya menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelas. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi. Aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengannya agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kami berdua.

Kami melangkah terus ke rooftop, lalu dia mengajakku duduk.

Tak lama kemudian.. air matanya menetes..

"Sakuya?"

"Hiks.." Sakuya langsung memelukku. Aku terdiam, dia pasti sedang sangat sedih.

"Kau masih ingat.. kalau aku menyukai Mitsunari?" tanya Sakuya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku.. aku ditolak.." kata Sakuya. Aku terkejut.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik denganku.. dia tidak membutuhkan kekasih.." lanjut Sakuya.

Aku berpikir.

Mitsunari Ishida.. orang yang disukai Sakuya..

Dia memang dingin, bahkan menurutku sangat sinis. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengingatkan Sakuya tentangnya. Tapi, perasaan Sakuya amat tulus. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya.

"Kau boleh menangis.. tapi setelah itu jangan menangis lagi.. oke?" kataku sambil mengusap punggung Sakuya.

"Memang menyakitkan jika ditolak orang.. tapi yakinlah satu hal.. masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari orang sinis rambut seterika itu..." kataku.

"Ya! Memang masih ada!" kata seseorang di belakang kami. Kami langsung terperanjat.

"Kau.. Ishida.." gumamku geram.

Ya, itu Mitsunari Ishida. Orang yang sudah membuat teman terbaikku.. Sakuya.. mengalami hal seperti ini... takkan kumaafkan..

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan dengan masalah percintaan. Makanya, lebih baik kau menuruti saran temanmu itu dan segera melupakanku. Mengerti?" tanya Mitsunari.

Sakuya membeku. Sementara aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menasihati Sakuya untuk melupakanmu itu sesuatu yang wajar. Tapi kalau kau yang melakukannya maka dampaknya akan berbeda.. Rambut Sterika.." kataku.

"Asal bukan aku yang terkena itu bukan masalah.. apa kau akan mengadukan perlakuanku pada guru?" tanya Mitsunari memanas-manasi.

"Maaf.. aku tidak cukup kekanakan untuk itu.." kataku dengan seringai.

"Kau cukup sarkastis untuk seorang gadis. Wajahmu licik.." balas Mitsunari.

"Memang.. asal hatiku tidak licik.." kataku mengakuinya.

"Kita lihat saja.. gadis licik.."

"Rambut sterika.."

"Gadis licik.."

"Rambut sterika.."

"Gadis licik.."

Teng! Teng!

Seketika perang dingin antara aku dan Mitsunari berakhir. Kami memasang seringai di wajah masing-masing. Sementara seringaian Mitsunari lebih ke marah.

Aku menggandeng tangan Sakuya dan pergi dari sana. Mengajaknya ke toilet lalu membersihkan wajahnya. Agar tanda-tanda kalau dia menangis hilang.

"Terimakasih.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya.." kataku pada Sakuya.

Kami lalu melangkah ke kelas dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Saat pulang.

Aku melangkah keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak fokus pada pelajaran.." kata Masamune. Aku terdiam lagi, suasana yang sama persis saat kali pertama aku menemuinya di rooftop.

"Ikut sensei..." kata Masamune-sensei sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tu-Tunggu.. sensei!"

_**To be continue.**_

Makasih buat semua review dan kesetiaan kalian! maaf enggak bisa bales review dan lama engga apdet. yang penting keep calm and keep love date masmun :v


	4. Chapter IV

Day Dream.

Kehehe.. fic hasil imajinasi gaje si Author rese ditularkan ke reader. Udah ah, bacot.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara! Yang saya punya modal imajinasi absurd dan ide cerita ngawur!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Salah paham everywhere~.

"Anu.. Sensei!" aku berusaha menyamakan langkahku dengan pria jangkung itu.

Masamune-sensei melihatku sejenak dan mulai melangkah lebih tenang. Aku jadi tidak kerepotan.

"Kau harus mengikuti kelas tambahan khusus sensei pada hari rabu dan jumat." Kata Masamune-sensei.

"Tapi.. sensei.."

Aku langsung blushing. Masamune-sensei meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Memberiku tanda agar diam.

"Lebih tenang?" tanya sensei. Aku mengangguk. Masamune-sensei kembali berjalan lagi, dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Aku melihat punggungnya. Jika dilihat dari belakang, dia tampak begitu gagah dan berwibawa. Layaknya seorang pemimpin yang menanggung nyawa banyak orang. Tidak terlalu gagah, tapi juga tidak kurus..

Deg!

Bayangan itu lagi..

Kenapa..

Kenapa.. aku...

Apa yang menghalangiku menatap Masamune-sensei?

Siapa itu..

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. "Bergabunglah dengan yang lain.." kata Masamune-sensei menyuruhku masuk. Aku masuk ke kelas dan..

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"KAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Jangan ribut!"

Kami langsung diam. Alasan kenapa aku berteriak adalah karena aku... melihat... disana... ada...

Mitsunari...

"Maaf sensei.." kataku dengan sopan sekaligus takut.

Sementara Mistunari hanya diam sambil mendecih.

"Oh.. jadi dia Sakuya yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu Mitsu?" tanya Ieyasu pada Mitsunari memecah keheningan.

"BUKAN BODOH!" Mitsunari nyaris melempar gunting ke arah Ieyasu. Tapi ditahan sama yang bersangkutan.

"Hei... ingat.. aku ini sahabatmu.." kata Ieyasu sambil nyengir kuda. Mitsunari hanya diam, lalu kembali duduk.

"Anu.. Masamune... sensei?" aku melihat ke belakang. Masamune-sensei sudah pergi.

"Loh? Apa ini?" aku menyadari kalau ternyata di depan kakiku sudah ada sebuah kertas. Berisi soal-soal berbahasa inggris..

_Do it!_

Tulisan itu berada ada di paling bawah, dan langsung membuatku menelan ludah.

"Se-sensei..." aku tertunduk lemas. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak sekali...

* * *

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Aku bingung ingin duduk dimana.

"Duduk saja disampingku.." kata Ieyasu sambil menepuk meja disampingnya. Aku langsung melangkah kesana. Aku bersyukur, tidak duduk disamping Mitsunari. Dan aku sangat bersyukur aku tidak berdua saja dengan Mitsunari. Untung ada Ieyasu juga..

"Namaku Ieyasu Tokugawa.. jadi kau teman dari Sakuya Kanazawa?" tanya Ieyasu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Salam kenal.. namaku.. [Your Name]". Kataku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Gadis licik itu lebih cocok denganmu.. Ieyasu.." kata Mitsunari.

"Diam kau.. rambut seterika..." kataku.

"Gadis licik..."

"Rambut seterika!"

"Gadis licik!"

"Rambut seterika!"

"Sudah! Kalian berdua hentikan!" kata Ieyasu menengahi kami.

"Bagaimana kalau Masamune-sensei mengetahui hal ini!" lanjut Ieyasu.

"Ya! Aku memang mengetahuinya!"

Deg!

Kami langsung melihat sambil takut-takut ke ambang pintu. Masamune-sensei dengan tangan terlipat diselipi beberapa buku bersandar di pintu. Wajahnya sangar. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau!" Masamune-sensei menunjukku. Aku langsung membeku.

"Setelah ini, jangan pulang dulu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Beliau berjalan ke meja yang ada di depan kami. Lalu menghentakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya ke atas meja dengan kasar.

Ieyasu mengkeret, Mitsunari mendecih sementara aku masih shock. Kenapa hanya aku saja, kenapa tidak dengan Mitsunari?

Apa yang.. salah dariku...

"Ayo semua lihat soal nomer 1!"

* * *

"Bersiaplah menghadapi naga yang murka.. gadis licik.." kata Mitsunari ke arahku dengan senyum kemenangan. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin langsung menonjoknya keluar ruangan.

Aku mendengus ke arah Mitsunari dan menatap Masamune-sensei dengan takut-takut. Matanya menancap padaku dengan wajah kesal. Aku membuang wajahku dan melihat Ieyasu.

Dia tersenyum padaku seperti ingin menyemangatiku. Aku mengangguk pada Ieyasu.

"Baiklah.. kalian berdua sudah boleh pulang.." kata Masamune-sensei. Mitsunari menyeringai ke arahku. Aku mendengus lagi.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan dan tidak ada hawanya lagi. Aku mulai melihat Masamune-sensei. Masamune-sensei melihatku, tapi tatapannya lain. Tatapan yang membingungkan..

Bukan tatapan kesal, tapi juga tidak senang. "Kau.."

"Ya sensei.."

"Bagimu.. Mitsunari itu orang seperti apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ishida?" tanyaku.

"Dia menyebalkan.." lanjutku.

"Menyebalkan?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ya! Sangat sensei!" kataku.

"Jadi begitu.." gumam Masamune-sensei. Aku menatap sensei keheranan.

"Jadi kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan Mitsunari daripada memperhatikan pelajaran?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ti-tentu saja tidak sensei!" jawabku cepat dan sedikit keras. Huh.. mana mungkin aku memikirkan Mitsunari..

"Lalu apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Apanya yang apa sensei?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak melihatmu. Meskipun kau menatapku, tapi pandanganmu tidak untukku. Tapi untuk orang lain.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"O-orang lain.." aku menyadari apa yang dimaksud sensei. Tapi aku tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang menghalangiku menatap Masamune-sensei...

"Katakan.. dengan jujur.." kata Masamune-sensei sambil mendekat ke arahku. Aku langsung blushing tidak jelas.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan.." kata Masamune-sensei sambil menyentuh pipiku. Perasaanku semakin kacau.

Meski begitu, aku pun bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku memikirkan siapa...

Aku tidak.. aku tidak pernah tahu siapa bayangan yang selalu menghalangiku menatap sensei.. dia.. dia seperti...

"Entahlah sensei.." kataku dengan nada lemas.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Masamune-sensei melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatmu benar-benar jujur padaku.." kata Masamune-sensei memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Aku langsung diam. Senyuman itu memiliki banyak arti, menyimpan ribuan makna. Yang tak mampu kusebutkan satu persatu. Entah kenapa, firasatku begitu buruk dengan ini.

TBC dengan enggak awesome-nya.

* * *

Huwaaaa! Maafkan saya belakangan enggak bisa apdet reader-san! Saya sebuk sekaleeeeehhhhh!

Oh ya, makasih buat **Rei Kuroshi **yang setia nunggu. En... **sofianputri** yah... jangan maksa saya lanjut. Mungkin saya benar-benar tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi~

Kehehe.. akhir kata.. keep calm en keep love dokuganryuu~..


	5. Chapter V

Day Dream

Akhir-akhir ini saya sakit reader-san _#cough_

Baiklah, untuk memuaskan hasrat pembaca, saya akan membuat berbagai macam konplik yang selama ini saya simpan sebagai barang berharga _#halah._

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak mungkin punya SenBasa dan Bang Date. Mereka semua punya Capcom dan saya hanya memiliki ide cerita.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Undangan

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menjalani kehidupan normalku dengan orang-orang baru seperti Ieyasu dan Mitsunari. Tak lupa Masamune-sensei.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku bertengkar habis-habisan dengan si rambut seterika itu. Saling melempar hinaan, tatapan membunuh, bertukar kata 'cih'. Dan parade teriakan yang sanggup memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kabar ini jelas tersebar luas. Karena kami sama-sama terkenal. Si rambut seterika itu terkenal akan kekejamannya dan aku terkenal karena murid pindahan serta satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu mengimbangi Mitsunari.

Entah apakah orang lain akan menganggap kami 'akrab' atau bagaimana.

"Wah.. senangnya.." kata Sakuya. Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sakuya sambil tersenyum. "Yokatta.." kataku. Suatu pikiran terbesit dalam benakku. Apa mungkin haruskah aku melupakan perang dingin(?)ku dengan si Rambut Seterika itu dan melupakannya? Meminta maaf dan memintanya melupakan semua masalah?

Tidak.. aku yakin. Masih ada masalah yang akan datang, entah itu akan menggaetku dengan si rambut seterika atau tidak. Tapi, ayolah!

Ini baru mulai, kami bahkan belum genap seminggu bertarung!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakuya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." kataku.

Sialan.. aku jadi memikirkan si Rambut seterika itu..

BRUUUUUUUUUKKKKK!

Aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang tergesa-gesa. Dia tepat menindihku diatas.

"Hei.. hati-hati kalau ja-AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH! PERGI DARIKU!" aku pun langsung mendorong Mitsunari pergi.

"Cih! MEMANGNYA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BERSAMAMU!" balas Mitsunari.

"Rambut seterika.."

"Gadis licik.."

"Rambut seterika!"

"Gadis licik!"

"Yah.. mereka mulai lagi.." kata Ieyasu yang ternyata ada disitu.

"APA!"

Tak kusangka. Aku dan Mitsunari mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Wah.. kalian mulai kompak.. syukurlah.." kata Ieyasu dengan sedikit senyum. Aku _sweatdrop._

"Kau tidak membantu.." kataku.

"Eh.. benarkah?" tanya Ieyasu. Sementara Mitsunari hanya mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan dan pergi begitu saja. Dia bahkan menabrakku sedikit.

"Dasar! Kupikir sudah seharusnya kau memotong ponimu itu agar matamu berfungsi dengan baik!" kataku dengan kesal. Sementara Mitsunari mendecih agak keras.

"Hei! Mitsu! Tunggu aku!" Ieyasu menyusul temannya itu.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat pertengkaran kami langsung mempercepat langkah mereka masing-masing.

"Ehem.."

Deg!

Aku pun menoleh dengan hati-hati ke belakang. Kulihat ada 2 orang pria ber-eyepacth melihatku. Mereka adalah Motochika-sensei dan Masamune-sensei...

"Eh.. sensei.." kataku dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Sejenak aura mengerikan tercipta diantara kami. Entah kenapa aku merasa Masamune-sensei kesal melihatku dengan Mitsunari.. tapi aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya!

"Hahaha! Aku tidak pernah melihat Mitsunari marah sampai seperti itu sebelumnya!" kata Motochika-sensei tergelak memecah keheningan. Mungkin dia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sama seperti Masamune-sensei, Motochika-sensei yang merupakan guru olahraga juga populer karena kharisma dan body-nya BMW. Body Mengalahkan Wajah (Wah.. istilah jaman aku masih 5 tahun kepake broh!)

Masamune-sensei masih kesal.

"Kau cemburu pada muridmu Date?" tanya Motochika-sensei melihat wajah Masamune-sensei.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Masamune-sensei. Motochika-sensei menyeringai.

"Rupanya kau tidak pandai berbohong.." gumam Motochika-sensei.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Baiklah.. kita lihat saja.." kata Motochika-sensei. Dia lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi secara paksa, persis seperti yang dilakukan Masamune-sensei padaku kemarin.

"Nah! Sensei ingin bicara 4 mata denganmu ya!" kata Motochika-sensei dengan nada sarkastis. Seolah menggoda Masamune-sensei.

"Tu-Tunggu! Sensei!" kataku.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Kami terdiam, tak kusangka Masamune-sensei mencengkram tangan Motochika-sensei yang menarik tanganku. Auranya mengerikan, aku bahkan menelan ludah dan gemetaran. Sepertinya ada seekor naga murka yang baru saja mampir kesini...

"Dia muridku.. guru mesum.." kata Masamune-sensei memindahkan tanganku dari tangan Motochika-sensei dan menggengam tanganku erat.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayakan muridku ini pada orang sepertimu.." kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada serius.

"Wah.. aku tak pernah melihatmu sampai seperti ini.." kata Motochika-sensei berusaha tersenyum pahit.

"Dan hanya aku yang boleh memperlakukan muridku seperti itu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Agaknya nadanya mengancam. Aku Cuma bisa terdiam melihat perang antar guru itu.

"Kau egois Masamune.." balas Motochika-sensei.

"Ya! Memang!" kata Masamune-sensei. Itu langsung membuatku terkejut dengan Motochika-sensei.

"Aku memang orang paling egois yang pernah aku ketahui.. aku tidak akan menyerahkan muridku ini pada orang sepertimu.. dia berbeda dari yang lain.." lanjut Masamune-sensei.

Deg!

Aku terkejut dengan beberapa kalimat terakhirnya.

"_Dia berbeda dari yang lain..."_

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.." kata Masamune-sensei memecah lamunanku. Aku tersentak lagi lalu mengangguk. Kemudian pergi dari sana.

Sayup-sayup kudengar pertanyaan Motochika-sensei.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan dari gadis itu Date?"

* * *

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sakuya.

"Jadi aku sudah begini kau masih bertanya?" tanyaku. Aku sedang dalam posisi yang sangat jelas kalau aku melamun.

Dengan satu tangan kanan menopang dagu dan kaki menyilang di kursi. Serta mata yang tertancap kebawah dan sangat kosong.

"He... kukira kau sedang berpikir apa.." kata Sakuya.

"Entahlah..."

"Mitsunari?"

BRAK!

Seketika Sakuya langsung menyingkir dari kursi tempat dia duduk. Karena aku menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

"Kau sudah gila?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih waras..."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENYANGKA AKU MEMIKIRKAN IBLIS UBANAN SEPERTI DIA!" tanyaku.

"Hati-hatilah nona.. kalau kau membencinya terlalu dalam. Suatu saat kau bisa mencintainya loh.." kata Sakuya menggodaku.

"Hentikan itu Sakuya.." kataku. Aku duduk lagi. Memang itu adalah logika. Orang yang membenci seseorang begitu dalam suatu saat bisa saja mencintainya.

Tapi itu tidak akan berlaku pada Mitsunari!

"Eh.. Hanbei-sensei.."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tepat mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sakuya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan adikku ya?" tanya Hanbei-sensei dengan tersenyum.

"Anu.."

Aku tidak mau menjawab. Biar saja Sakuya menghadapi kakak musuh terbesarku..

"Kau.. kau gadis yang belakangan dekat dengan Mitsunari ya?" tanya Hanbei-sensei padaku yang sontak membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Sensei terlalu berlebihan!" bantahku cepat.

"Kau manis.." kata Hanbei-sensei.

Deg..

"Kau terlihat sama dengan adikku.." kata Hanbei-sensei.

"Se-sensei mengatakan hal yang tidak benar.." kataku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Benar! Mitsu sangat imut di beberapa kesempatan! Kau harus mengetahuinya!" kata Hanbei-sensei dengan nada senyum.

Aku dan Sakuya sweatdrop jelas. Dengan wajah seperti itu, dia dikatai manis?. "Kalau tidak percaya.. nanti malam datanglah ke pesta para guru. Kalian jadi tanggung jawabku.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada kami.

"Ini..." gumam Sakuya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam ya!" kata Hanbei-sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

_**Tbc dengan tanda tanya..**_


	6. Chapter VI

Day Dream

Imajinasi Author yang belakangan lagi sakit... #hatchi!

Harus pintar-pintar nyuri kesempatan buat meneruskan cerita ini.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : SenBasa dan Date punya Capcom. Saya enggak akan punya mereka kecuali Allah menghendaki.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

**sebelum itu.. saya berterimakasih buat saran mbak ALAYCHILDERN dan dukungan SOFIANYPUTRI**

Chapter 6 : Pesta para guru..

Aku berjalan menuju alamat yang tertulis di kertas undangan yang kuterima dari Hanbei-sensei. Aku tampil dengan gaun putih panjang semata kaki. Dengan beberapa bunga biru menghiasinya, sepatu wedges putih mengkilap. Rambutku yang tergerai hitam panjang kuselipi jepit kupu-kupu putih. Aku membawa tas kecil, untuk jaga-jaga.

Kemudian aku berhenti sejenak, ada figur sosok gadis yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Sakuya?" tanyaku. Aku melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang jadi sahabatku selama ini.

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Hai! Wow... kau tampak luar biasa.." kata Sakuya memujiku.

"Kau tak kalah kawan.." kataku membalasnya. Sakuya tampil begitu feminin, gaun pastel pink selutut, bertemakan bunga sakura. Dengan sepatu high heels coklat pastel. Dia juga membawa tas kecil.

Malam minggu... apalagi 3 hari kedepan libur nasional. Memang bagus digunakan untuk berpesta. Kami pun berjalan bersama. Rumah Hanbei-sensei tinggal 200 meter lagi.

"Ho.. jadi ini rumah Hanbei-sensei.." kata Sakuya melihat rumah bertingkat yang cukup mewah itu. Rumahnya dicat putih dengan interior berkelas dan taman kecil di depan. Air mancur bertingkat menyambut kami, beserta beberapa tanaman berbunga putih kecil. Elegan sekali...

"Dan juga... si rambut seterika..." gumamku kesal. Aku akan bertemu musuhku lagi disini. Rambut Seterika.. oh tidak. Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi..

Jangan-jangan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi tak lama setelah sekarang. Oh tidak! Jika orang itu umurnya benar-benar panjang..

Sudahlah.. lupakan..

INI BUKAN TELENOPELA

Aku menoleh, Sakuya memerhatikanku.

"Ayolah.. lupakan masalahmu. Ini pesta.. bebas oke?" kata Sakuya sambil menarikku masuk. Sebelum itu, ada seorang penjaga di depan pintu. Penjaga itu awalnya tidak percaya kami diundang ke pesta.

Kami menunjukkan undangan yang diberikan Hanbei-sensei sebagai bukti. Lalu diperbolehkan masuk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah itu.

Ya Tuhan.. ini pesta yang sangat meriah! Aku tidak pernah melihat pesta seheboh ini..

Para guru pria mengenakan jas hitam. Sementara guru perempuan menggunakan gaun terbaik mereka. Bercengkrama layaknya anak SMA yang mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Gila...

Tapi.. kekagumanku... tidak bertahan lama...

"Kau..." aku terdiam melihat sosok tinggi dihadapanku. Sebenarnya dia hanya lewat..

Tapi entah kenapa..

Dia berhenti karena melihatku..

Yak... panjang umur.. orang itu benar-benar memiliki sembilan nyawa..

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi. Jika kau sampai mengajakku bertengkar. Artinya kau merusak pesta kakakku.. dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.." kata Mitsunari dengan nada mengancam. Tapi tidak berefek bagiku

"Bukan!" kataku cepat. Dia.. benar-benar Mitsunari?

Jujur.. aku ingin tertawa. Dia ternyata juga memakai setelan jas hitam dan dasi hitam. Gaya formal kurasa kurang pas untuk orang seperti dia. Tapi.. Sakuya dimana ya? Aku ingin melihat ekspresi Sakuya melihat orang yang pernah disukainya itu berpenampilan seperti ini.

Sejenak aku mencari temanku itu. Tapi dia menghilang tanpa jejak.. gadis itu cepat sekali jalannya..

Sialan.. dia meninggalkanku dengan si rambut seterika ini..

HEI HEI! INI BUKAN TELENOPELA! BAHKAN AKU BERSUMPAH MELIHAT NYAMUK BERHENTI UNTUK MELIHAT REAKSI KAMI BERDUA!

"Kau datang bersama si Kanazawa itu?" tanya Mitsunari tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Lalu?" tanyaku tak kalah cuek.

* * *

"Baiklah.. kita sepakat.. tidak ada pertengkaran lagi saat ini.. lakukan seperti tidak terjadi apapun.." kata Mitsunari. Aku mengangguk. Kami membuang muka dengan kompak.

"Wah! Ternyata kau datang juga!" kata Hanbei-sensei dengan nada senyum. Aku terperanjat dengan Mitsunari. Tampak seorang pria berwajah flamboyan dengan rambut putih dengan tuxedo dan celana putih.

"Seperti yang kuduga.. kau manis sekali! Seperti adikku tersayang.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil merangkul Mitsunari.

"Ni-Niisama bicara apa!" kata Mitsunari kesal. Dia berusaha melepas rangkulan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak sama dengan gadis seperti dia!" lanjut Mitsunari. Hanbei-sensei hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara aku membisu bercampur sweatdrop.

"Nikmati pesta ini... mungkin kau mendapat sesuatu yang menarik.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil berlalu. Entah kenapa..

Perkataan Hanbei-sensei terdengar seperti mantra..

Aku dan Mitsunari bertemu mata sejenak, lalu membuang pandangan masing-masing. Saling mencari kesibukan sendiri-sendiri.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah meja yang berisi minuman. Meskipun aku kurang yakin apakah minuman disana dicampuri oleh sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Yang membuatku berdosa jika aku meminumnya. Otherword : haram. Tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf.." kataku. Aku menengadah ke atas. I-ini...

Masamune-sensei...

"Ma-maaf sensei!" kataku. Masamune-sensei terdiam sejenak. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan setelan jas dengan kemeja putih di dalam. Dasi hitam dan celana hitam. Penampilannya begitu rapi.. entah kenapa aku bersemu merah melihat semua itu...

"Kau diundang?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku mengangguk.

"Bersama?"

"Sakuya Kanazawa.."

"Teman sebangkumu itu ya..." gumam Masamune-sensei. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau cantik.."

_**Deg!**_

Wajahku semakin merah. Aku berusaha menetralisir kegugupanku. Tapi sensei seolah tidak peduli. Matanya melihat ke arah lain.

"Mau pergi bersama sensei ke halaman belakang?" tanya Masamune-sensei tanpa menoleh. Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Diam saja artinya iya.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Masamune-sensei menggengam tanganku dan menuntunku ketempat yang dia maksud. Selama perjalanan, perasaanku bercampur aduk tanpa kumengerti. Ada sedikit rasa senang, tapi ada juga rasa was-was.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Bahkan orang yang mengajakku sama sekali tidak menatapku. Apa maksud semua ini?

Kami tiba di halaman belakang yang sunyi. Masamune-sensei duduk di tangga, dan aku mengikutinya.

Suasana taman yang tenang dan anggun ini seperti menghayati dan menyadari keberadaan kami..

Ayolah! Sekali lagi..

INI BUKAN TELENOPELA!

Kami terdiam cukup lama, menunggu siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kurasa... hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya..." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia menghela nafas.

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Kau adalah murid yang paling dekat denganku selama ini.." kata Masamune-sensei.

_**Deg!**_

Aku.. dekat?

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"Apa?"

Ayo... cepat katakan...

Masamune-sensei...

"Apa aku.. bisa membahagiakan hati wanita?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku terdiam.. apa jangan-jangan..

"Sensei.. sensei bisa melakukannya... asal sensei tulus dan jujur.. apa adanya.. sensei harus bisa memahami hati wanita.." kataku.

"Tapi aku tak pernah bisa memahamimu.." kata Masamune-sensei.

_**Deg!**_

"Tulus dan jujur.. aku melakukan semua yang kubisa padamu.. tapi kenapa? kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur padaku?" tanya Masamune-sensei sambil menghela nafas. Lalu menoleh padaku.

"Katakan padaku..." kata Masamune-sensei.

Perasaanku semakin tak terkendali. Aku bahkan tidak kuat menahan 3 detik dalam kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau menyukai siapa?" tanya Masamune-sensei akhirnya.

Aku.. menyukai.. siapa?

"Sensei?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya.." kata Masamune-sensei tegas.

Memangnya..

Aku menyukai siapa?

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak menyukai pria manapun sensei..." kataku lirih. Ya, itulah jawabanku yang apa adanya.

Mata Masamune-sensei membesar. Wajahnya terkejut, sepertinya jawabanku adalah tamparan keras baginya.

Kau tahu? Kebenaran selalu menyakitkan..

Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau tafsiranku dari wajah Masamune-sensei benar..

"Memangnya.. apa yang sebenarnya Masamune-sensei inginkan?" tanyaku mulai berani.

"Kenapa sensei begitu ingin mengetahui masalahku? Apa yang kau inginkan Masamune-sensei.." kataku sambil berdiri.

Masamune-sensei terdiam. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Diam saja aku pergi.." kataku dengan nada kejam. Kemudian pergi dari sana.

_**Grep!**_

Aku tersentak. 2 tangan besar melingkari pinggangku. Kemudian hembusan nafas hangat terasa di leher bagian belakangku.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan!" kataku. Masamune-sensei memelukku dari belakang?

"Karena aku belum selesai bicara!" kata Masamune-sensei tepat di telingaku.

"Jangan harap sensei bisa membahagiakan wanita jika egois seperti itu!" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku.

"_**Sensei adalah pria yang paling egois!"**_

Selesai kalimat itu terucap. Aku berlari darinya, rasanya aku seperti Cinderella yang ceritanya dibalik 180 derajat.

Masamune-sensei tidak mengejarku..

Hatiku sakit..

Harapanku terbuang sia-sia...

**TBC dengan... dengan.. ****dengan-apa-aja-boleh-deh ****-_-**


	7. Chapter VII

Day Dream.

Wah, cerita makin memanas? Ya kan readers?

Tapi... saya masih sakit.. #hatchi!

Rate : T

Disclaimer : SenBasa bukan milik saya. Date punya Tuhan dan Jepang. Saya Cuma punya ide cerita.

Silahkan **menikmati** cerita!

* * *

**Balesan Repiew!**

**KuroIchi :**

**Wah.. maaf.. saya enggak bisa buat Day Dream jadi cerita panjang.. biar greget.. :v.. (dihajar)**

**Dissa CHA-lovers :**

**gitu-gitu dia tetep Masamune-kun.. :v... makasih buat repiew!**

**de-aruka :**

**haha.. kesian lo entar si rambut seterika itu kakak selingkuhin... makasih buat repiew!**

**Tsukuro Reiko :**

**sekedar ngomongin. 'Shi' jika ditulis dalam kanji yang berbeda artinya adalah kaisar. bukan kematian... kalo nggak percaya silahkan cari arti nama Akashinya KnB**

**sofianyputri :**

**wah.. ente lagi... maaf ya lama kagak apdet.. tapi makasih buat dukung aku terus!**

**MAKASIH MINNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Rumit.

Dengan perasaan hancur berantakan, tak bisa kumengerti. Kacau balau, aku menjauh dari Masamune-sensei.

Sial...

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini?

Siapa yang bodoh disini?

SIAPA YANG TERTIMPA SIAL DISINI!

Ah.. lupakan..

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaanku. Aku mulai berjalan dengan tenang. Aku berusaha mengatur mimik wajahku sewajar mungkin. Sesaat aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat apakah Masamune-sensei mengejarku atau tidak..

Tidak..

Jawabannya tidak..

Entah kenapa rasanya sakit disini.. aku memegang dadaku. Lalu menghela nafas sepanjang dan sebanyak mungkin. Aku dulu anak cengeng...

Tapi semenjak pindah ke Jepang..

Rasanya aku tidak pernah menangis..

Tapi sekarang aku mulai merasa kalau aku adalah anak cengeng waktu itu. anak cengeng yang suka ditindas anak lain.

Argh... lupakan..

Itu akan semakin menghancurkan moodku. Aku melihat ke depan, meluruskan pandangan.

Ck...

Dia lagi..

"Apa?" tanyaku. Mitsunari melihatku.

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan bertengkarkan?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Kita tidak akan bertengkar jika kau masih mempedulikanku!" kataku sambil berlalu.

**Grep!**

Apa..

Tunggu...

Ini sungguh-sungguh kan?

Mitsunari menarik tanganku?

Tak kusangka Mitsunari justru menarikku bersamanya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kataku.

Mitsunari berhenti. Menatapku tajam sekali, aku langsung terdiam. Aku tidak pernah melihat Mitsunari menatapku sampai seperti itu. apa dia marah sungguhan padaku.

Setelah memastikan aku bisu sementara. Dia kembali menarik tanganku dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya. Tidak ada pemberontakkan. Semakin lama langkah kami semakin stabil. Kemudian seperti berjalan biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara kami.

Mitsunari menarikku ke sebuah ruangan yang agak jauh. Dia kemudian membuka pintu lalu menarikku ke dalam. Langsung menutup pintunya dan memegang bahuku dengan satu tangan. Mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding.

Sama seperti saat aku bersama Masamune-sensei. Suasana kamar ini juga begitu menjiwai..

Aku sendiri nyaris tidak percaya ada ruangan seperti ini di rumah mewah itu..

Kamar dengan dinding wallpaper merah, interior hitam serta penerangan beberapa lilin dan juga lampu tidur..

Menambah suasana angker yang terasa seperti mendukung Mitsunari untuk membuatku bungkam karena takut.

Susah payah aku menatap mata Mitsunari. Sebagai ganti pertanyaan dari mulutku yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi nyaliku langsung ciut, aku seperti anak kucing yang dipojokkan oleh anjing dewasa.

Jujur, aku tidak pernah takut pada Mitsunari. Setiap kali aku bertengkar dengannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa takut, tapi sekarang...

Aku takut...

Aku sangat takut...

Aku takut pada Mitsunari..

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak minta tolong.. tapi tidak bisa..

"Katakan padaku.." kata Mitsunari. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu mengerikan..

"Apa yang Masamune-sensei lakukan padamu?" tanya Mitsunari.

Tunggu..

Apa?

"Bukan urusanmu.." kataku dengan nada normal, senormal mungkin yang bisa kubuat. Untuk menutupi rasa takutku pada Mitsunari. "Aku tidak suka kebohongan!"

**Deg!**

Semakin lama, nyaliku semakin kecil pada Mitsunari. Matanya menusukku tanpa kusadari. Aku kalah telak kali ini..

"Ishida.." kataku. Rasanya cukup aneh jika aku memanggilnya seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak berani memanggilnya dengan julukanku yang biasanya.

"Jawab aku.." balas Mitsunari.

"Kau boleh berbohong pada Masamune-sensei.. tapi tidak untukku. Kau selalu apa adanya dihadapanku. Dan sekarang pun, kau harus begitu." Kata Mitsunari.

Tunggu..

Kenapa dia tahu...

Aku berbohong pada Masamune-sensei..

Kenapa dia tahu semua itu?

Jangan-jangan...

"Jadi.. kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku?" tanyaku. Seketika aku langsung panik, Mitsunari melihat apa yang Masamune-sensei lakukan padaku?

"Bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Kau.." aku tercekat.

"Kau melihat apa yang Masamune-sensei.. lakukan padaku?" tanyaku. Mitsunari memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu menghela nafas.

Artinya iya..

Sungguh aneh..

Jika orangnya Mitsunari.. aku yakin.

Dia pasti tidak sengaja..

Tapi jika itu suatu kesengajaan..

Apa mau orang ini?

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini bukan kau! Ini bukanlah Ishida Mitsunari! Bukan... ini bukanlah si Rambut Seterika yang kukenal!" kataku sambil mendorongnya hingga tangannya terlepas dari bahuku. Mitsunari menatapku dengan tatapan aneh..

Aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku di balik rambutku yang tergerai panjang.

"Kenapa semua laki-laki begitu egois.." gumamku. Kenapa hari ini semua laki-laki yang kukenal begitu egois padaku. Apa salahku?

Mitsunari sendiri terdiam.

"Aku tidak egois.." kata Mitsunari.

"Kau egois Ishida.. seperti laki-laki manapun." balasku.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka.." kata Mitsunari.

"Aku atau kau yang egois?"

**Deg!**

Aku?

Egois?

Apa maksudmu Mitsunari?

Aku tidak menjawab apapun. Wajahku jelas menyatakan kebingungan mendalam..

"Apa maumu Mitsunari?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat sedih dihadapan kakakku. Kau tidak boleh memelihara wajah menderitamu. Jika sampai kau membuat kakakku sedih karena tahu pesta yang dibuatnya membuat orang lain menderita.." Mitsunari menarik daguku.

Lalu mendekatkan wajah penuh amarahnya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.." kata Mitsunari padaku. Sinar ketakutanku nampak lagi.

Mitsunari melepas daguku. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Ishida..."

Mitsunari berhenti. "Apa?" tanyanya padaku sambil menoleh. "Bukan apa-apa.." jawabku. Aku kaget, ternyata dia bisa mendengar bisikanku.

Mitsunari menatapku. Bukan tatapan kesal, bukan tatapan senang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Lalu pergi menjauh dariku.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu.. Ishida..." kataku. Sekarang aku bisa tenang dia tidak mendengar perkataanku.

Pesta ini masih meriah.. tapi sejauh mata memandang.. aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Masamune-sensei.. kira-kira kemana dia?

Kulihat Hanbei-sensei bercengkrama dengan beberapa guru dengan riang. Mitsunari ada di sampingnya. Dia hanya diam..

Seperti patung, tidak bergerak.

Mataku beralih pada sekelebat pink dengan rambut coklat. Sakuya..

"Kau kenapa!"

Tanya Sakuya panik begitu melihat wajahku yang kacau. Dia memegang pundakku, lalu menampakkan wajah cemasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa.." kataku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya seperti ingin mengatakan 'apa-penampilanku-benar-benar-hancur?'.

"Lihat wajahmu di cermin.." kata Sakuya sambil menyodorkan cerminnya. Aku menatap cermin itu..

Ya ampun..

Sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk..

Tapi tetap saja.. penampilanku berubah..

Mengatakan dengan jelas kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau seperti gadis yang patah hati.. sama sepertiku yang ditolak Mitsunari.." kata Sakuya.

**Deg!**

"Patah hati?" tanyaku. "Tidak salah?" lanjutku.

"Entahlah... hanya tafsiran sekilasku saja..." kata Sakuya. Dia memberiku es krim. Aku hanya menatap hidangan penutup itu dengan hampa..

"Tenang.. tidak ada apapun disini.." kata Sakuya sambil menunjuk es krimnya. Aku memandangnya, lalu mengambil sendok kecil.

Aku memakan es krim itu. Sakuya menatapku intens, berharap ekspresi wajahku membaik. Tapi tetap saja.

"Terimakasih..." kataku. Sakuya menatapku cemas. "Jika kau punya masalah.. katakan saja.. aku siap mendengar apapun yang kau pendam..." kata Sakuya.

Aku menatapnya, aku ingin membicarakan semuanya. Soal Masamune-sensei, soal Mitsunari... soal.. satu lagi..

Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin tentang itu.

"Semua ini rumit..." gumamku.

**Deg!**

Tunggu...

Aku merasa ada yang memerhatikanku lekat-lekat.

Siapa itu?

Ketika mataku berkelililng untuk mencari siapa orang itu... hasilnya nihil...

**TBC dengan broken heart.. (Eah...).**


	8. Chapter VIII

Day Dream

Baiklah... kurasa sudah laaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali Author enggak apdet. Ada sedikit (baca : banyak) kendala yang terjadi.

Okeh.. lupakan

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara pasti milik Capcom. Kalau milik saya, dunia pasti sudah terlalu kampret.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**De-aruka :**

**Ampun kakak! Ampuuuuuun! *sembah sujud*. Yang baca inikan yang jadi chara! Bukan saya yang jadi chara! **

**Tolong ampuni saya T-T...**

**KuroIchio :**

**Kalo pengen tau si Rambut Seterika itu senyum.. liat SenBasa season 3 adegan Ieyasu ama Mitsunari buat perjanjian.. emang senyum kagak 100 persen sih... nih udah lanjut. Makasih buat review!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Jangan sampe kamu ngomong kayak gitu ketahuan ama de-aruka-san loh.. entar malem dibantai kagak tau aku..**

**Sofiany putri :**

**Wah.. maaf saya lemot apdet.. tapi lanjut kan?**

**MAKASSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Teman Ieyasu, Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei..

Hening..

Sepi.. sekali..

Entah sudah berapa lama kami diselimuti keheningan seperti ini. pesta para guru sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan semua masalahku.

Di kelas khusus ini, Masamune-sensei tidak bisa masuk karena ada rapat mendadak guru. Jadilah dia meninggalkan tugas pada kami. Ieyasu tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah kami berdua. Memastikan apakah ada yang ingin mencairkan suasana. Bagi kami semua, Ieyasu adalah jembatan. Jika tidak ada dia. Aku dan Mitsunari tidak akan bisa diam. Tapi sekarang pengecualian..

Fungsi Ieyasu sepertinya berganti menjadi 'jembatan' yang sesungguhnya untuk menyambungkan komunikasi antara kami.

Aku mengerjakan soal itu sambil sedikit merenung. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi..

Masamune-sensei tidak banyak berubah. Dia masih seperti biasanya, enerjik dan kadang menyebalkan. Mitsunari semakin pendiam, kami jadi jarang berselisih. Bahkan ketika aku menabraknya di perpustakaan kemarin dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Padahal, sebelum insiden (?) pesta guru itu ada. Kami sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil. Bahkan karena sebuah pensil di ujung meja Ieyasu.

Masamune-sensei waktu itu sedang pergi karena mengambil buku. Ieyasu mencoba menenangkan kami. Sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa berteriak tanda diam.

Diakhiri dengan kata 'cih' dan datangnya Masamune-sensei. Kami bersikap seolah anak manis yang tidak pernah marah. Padahal kebalikannya..

"Hei..."

Suara Ieyasu kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Karena begitu hening sampai kepakan sayap nyamuk terdengar mengitari kami.

"Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu. Dia memandang Mitsunari, meminta penjelasan. Tapi Mitsunari tidak menanggapinya sedikit pun.

Lalu dia menatapku, aku menatapnya sedikit. Lalu menghela nafas, ingin rasanya menjawab. Tapi tidak tau caranya, bahkan aku tidak tau apakah menjawab pertanyaan Ieyasu adalah tindakan yang benar atau salah.

Mungkin, Ieyasu sudah kehabisan harapan untuk mengajak Mitsunari bicara. Karena itu dia memutuskan mengobrol denganku. Itu yang kupikirkan..

"Kau dari Indonesia kan?" tanya Ieyasu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kenal orang ini?" tanya Ieyasu.

Aku melihat selembar foto yang disodorkan Ieyasu. Seketika aku tercekat, mataku membesar. Aku sangat terkejut, tanpa kusadari.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini...

Dan entah kenapa aku sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Namanya Daniel.." kata Ieyasu.

"Da-darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku.

Aku dan Ieyasu mengamati foto itu bersama-sama. Seorang laki-laki dengan mata hitam, rambut hitam mengkilap dan postur tubuh tinggi. Mungkin dia setinggi Mitsunari..

"Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ieyasu. Aku menatap Ieyasu dan menggeleng.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Ieyasu. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi..."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya Ieyasu.." kataku memotong keragu-raguan Ieyasu dengan nada tegas. Membuatnya diam seketika.

"Mungkin aku pernah melihatnya atau ada orang yang mirip dia di negaraku.." kataku sambil meraut pensil.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia sepertinya mengenalmu..."

"Eh?"

* * *

Aku berjalan di koridor. Ingin pergi ke jendela tempat aku biasa menatap langit.

Jendela di ujung koridor itu memiliki pemandangan yang sama dengan langit-langit di sekolahku dulu.. di Indonesia. Makanya aku senang kesana.

Angin berhembus kecil. Tirai bergerak-gerak mengikuti angin, menambah suasana tenang disini. Apalagi jika langit sedang mendung..

Eh...

Tunggu..

Itu namanya suasana galau..

Aku berhenti setelah sampai di jendela yang kumaksud. Lalu menopang tanganku di atas bingkainya. Aku menatap keluar..

"Kenapa gadis kecil itu bisa ada disini?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Mo-Motochika... sensei?" tanyaku. Pria ber-eyepacth itu nyengir kuda. "Hehe.. tidak baik sore-sore melamun disini.. apa kau tidak takut pulang malam?" tanya Motochika-sensei sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela sampingku.

"Rumahku dekat sensei.." jawabku.

"Meskipun dekat.. kalau malam ceritanya lain lagi.." kata Motochika-sensei menjawab dengan santai. Seolah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Kau tahu.. banyak orang asing yang berkumpul di sekitar sini.. apalagi kalau hari sudah larut.. mereka bisa berkeliaran.." kata Motochika-sensei lagi.

Aku menatap keluar, seolah mencari siapa yang dimaksud guru jabrik itu. tentu saja hasilnya nihil..

"Motochika-sen-"

Eh..

Kemana dia?

Dia.. dia menghilang cepat sekali.. ja-jangan-jangan tadi itu hanya halusinasiku. Atau mungkin..

Argh!

Ayolah.. sekarang baru jam-

Jam empat sore!

Oh ya ampun..

"**Hei..."**

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Mitsunari..

Aku langsung menepi. Kupikir karena aku menghalanginya.. tapi..

"Kau tidak menghalangiku.." kata Mitsunari.

"Eh?"

Sejenak suasana canggung tercipta.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Hah?"

Aku semakin bingung..

Perkataan Mitsunari tadi sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya..

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Tu-tunggu!

Apa dunia ini sudah terlalu kampret.. ba-bagaimana bisa seorang Mitsunari Ishida ingin mengantar orang yang paling dibencinya pulang..

Ayolah... sadar dong!

Apa ini mimpi siang hari?

Eh tidak..

Sore hari..

"Aku dengar dari Motochika-sensei banyak orang asing di sekitar sini.. jadi berbahaya.." kata Mitsunari.

Hoh..

Jadi Motochika-sensei benar-benar kesini.. syukurlah bukan apa-apa..

Tapi tetap saja aneh!

Aku menatap Mitsunari sebentar. Tatapan matanya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Rambut seterika.." panggilku sebentar.

Tunggu.. dia tidak bermaksud meminta maaf padaku kan?

**PLEK!**

Aku merasa ada sebuah tangan besar menghinggapi pundakku. Aku menelusuri tangan itu dan..

Sekarang..

Masamune-sensei?

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku diam, mata Masamune-sensei menyebar dan menemukan sosok Mitsunari. Sepertinya dia harus meralat kata-katanya dengan 'kalian'.

"Ishida?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Ya? Sensei?" tanya Mitsunari balik.

Hening lagi..

Suasana beku seketika..

Mata Masamune-sensei menatap Mitsunari lalu beralih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" tanya Masamune-sensei sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?", aku nyaris tak percaya.

"Tapi.. Ishida.."

"Dia laki-laki.. dia bisa pulang sendiri.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Aku melirik ke arah Mitsunari. "Sensei.." kata Mitsunari.

"Kenapa?" balas Masamune-sensei balik.

Mitsunari seperti ingin mengatakan aku-duluan.

Tapi rasanya itu mustahil...

Aku menatap dua laki-laki dihadapanku dengan bingung. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa..

Terjebak dengan dua orang yang mempermainkanku di pesta guru seminggu yang lalu.. tapi kenapa.. kenapa mereka bertatapan seolah akan berduel dengan senjata lengkap?

Oh.. Ya Tuhan..

Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi..

**TBC dengan ngeselin banget ya? udah seru-seru di TBC..  
**


	9. Chapter IX

Day Dream

Kemarin saya sendiri merasa agak aneh. Entah kenapa terpintas sebuah ide gila untuk chapter ini. pokoknya baca aja dah!

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : SenBasa punya Capcom. Jika punya saya, mereka pasti akan saya buat ngenes..

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

P.S : Dialog yang di bold disini adalah percakapan dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Bukan Bahasa Jepang. dengan kata lain.. Para karakter Jepang enggak bisa mudeng...

* * *

**Balesan repiew!**

**De-aruka : **

**haha.. masalah nyomblangiiiin...**

**Em...**

**Saya masih bingung.. *dicekek Masamune* *ditendang Mitsunari*. Emang sama de-arukaneesan dikira apa ya First P.O.V? chara saya apa saya sendiri.. okeh.. yang panting makasih buat repiew!**

**Kuroichio :**

**Daniel itu... hehe.. agak chapter depanan aja ya kamu tahunya.. biar greget.. *dibunuh MasaNari*.**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Udah saya lanjut nih.. maaf dikit ya.. makasih buat repiew!**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Udah apdet nih.. maaf ya saya lama apdetnya.. kecepatan 200m/jam kali ya. *DitamparShen*. Makasih buat masih ngedukung saya ****.**

** achan toujou:**

**Apakah kamu termasuk sillent reader yang akhirnya bersua? Atau baru baca? Maaf nih enggak bisa manjangin.. tapi yang penting.. okeh! makasih buat ngerepiew! Aku ngeplai sampe rumahnya Kurisu!**

**(Kris : turun lo dari atap rumah gue!)**

**Makasih buat repiew!**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Perjalanan Mobil.

"Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot.. tadi sensei baru saja menghadapi rapat untuk kegiatan sekolah tahunan 2 minggu lagi kan?"

Jangan sangka aku yang mengatakannya. Itu adalah Mitsunari..

"Tapi jika seorang anak laki-laki berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis yang sebaya dengannya itu akan lebih mencurigakan.. apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan orang tuanya katakan padamu.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Mata mereka mengunci satu sama lain.

"Kalau tidak salah ayahmu polisi yang dipindah tugaskan kan?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku mengangguk.

Tapi cukup mengherankan. Kenapa bisa ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke lain negara. Padahal PNS saja tidak sampai segitunya.

"Sebaiknya pria dewasa yang mengantarnya.. atau kalau tidak kau dapat masalah sampai kantor polisi.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia kemudian menyeringai sedikit.

Merangkum semua kemenangan atas Mitsunari.

Aku melihat Mitsunari. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia masih ingin melawan. Tapi tidak memiliki kuasa.

Masamune-sensei menatapku, aku ragu membalasnya.

Jujur saja, kalau aku bisa menjelaskan dengan bagus. Aku ingin mereka berdua sekaligus yang mengantarku. Sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri.. meskipun banyak orang asing yang berkeliaran di malam hari.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku anak polisi. Tapi fisikku tidak pernah bagus, tidak seperti kedua kakak laki-lakiku. Kedua kakak laki-lakiku dibekali ilmu beladiri. Mereka diterapkan disiplin tinggi sejak kecil. Sementara aku..

Aku... aku anak cengeng yang sering ditindas.. aku sering sakit ketika kecil..

Aku yang tidak memiliki fisik bagus, dan merupakan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Ayah sangat khawatir padaku. Tapi dia juga tidak tega memberikan ilmu beladiri.

Akhirnya dia mengajariku menembak sejak kecil..

Ya..

Yang bisa kulakukan dengan bagus selain menulis adalah menembak..

Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kemampuan itu akan berguna suatu hari nanti. Bahkan, beberapa bulan yang lalu.. aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Untuk tidak memegang senapan lagi..

**BLAARRR!**

"Ah.. hujan..."

Entah kenapa, hujan turun dengan brutal dan sangat deras. Seketika kami semua terdiam.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan hujan.

"_Shit_.. aku tidak bawa mobil.." kata Masamune-sensei. Sekilas aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku menggeleng..

Aku sangat dijauhkan dari umpatan sejak kecil. Ayah tidak bosan-bosannya menceramahi kedua kakakku agar tetap tenang jika diprovokasi. Ayah adalah polisi yang dididik dengan ajaran pesantren sampai SMA.

Ayah tidak memiliki 'ayah' sejak kecil. Karena kakek meninggal sebelum ayah lahir. Ayah memiliki banyak sekali kakak perempuan. Jadi dia menjadi pemimpin keluarga.

Ayah adalah imam yang baik..

"Baiklah.. kurasa kita sudahi saja pertengkaran ini dan kalian semua masuk ke mobilku.."

Su..

Suara itu..

"Mo-Motochika-sensei!" tanyaku. Aku yakin dia hilang beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kemana dia? Bagaimana dia menghilang sejauh dan secepat itu?

"Motochika.." gumam Masamune-sensei.

"Yah.. kurasa seorang putri tidak boleh dikawal hanya dengan satu pangeran saja.. bukankah dia benar-benar berharga? Bagaimana kalau kalian juga mengajak bajak laut ini dan juga pangeran kerajaan seberang?" tanya Motochika.

Motochika-sensei memang maniak bajak laut...

Tunggu..

Jadi kesimpulannya..

Aku adalah putri?

Masamune-sensei adalah pangeran?

Motochika-sensei sebagai bajak laut?

Dan Mitsunari adalah pangeran kerajaan seberang?

Ini gila..

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja Motochika.. aku tidak yakin kau punya mobil.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"Tentu saja aku memilikinya Date.. sudah tenang saja! Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Motochika-sensei sambil menarik tanganku.

"E-eh!" tanyaku.

Masamune-sensei menatapnya kesal dan cemas. Mitsunari Cuma bisa diam, diantara 3 laki-laki itu. Dia paling tidak punya kuasa.. aku membayangkan diriku jadi Mitsunari..

Pasti kesal sekali..

"Baiklah! Kita sampai!" kata Motochika-sensei. Sebuah mobil hitam dengan lambang bajak laut putih terpampang di sisi kanan.

Aku speechless melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei.

"Silahkan tuan putri.." kata Motochika-sensei membukakan pintu depan.

"A-aku dibelakang saja.." kataku.

Motochika-sensei menatapku sejenak. Lalu dia berjalan ke arahku.

"Jika kau mau duduk di belakang.. kau harus memilih diantara 2 pangeran itu.. itu akan menambah masalahmu gadis kecil.." kata Motochika-sensei sambil berbisik.

Be-benar juga..

"Baiklah.." kataku. Aku masuk kesana.

"Siapa yang-"

"Biar aku yang menyetir!"

Seketika Masamune-sensei melotot horror. Itu membuatku dan Mitsunari menatapnya heran.

"Mo-motochika.. aku.. aku tidak yakin kau punya surat ijin mengemudi.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"Aku bukan 'tidak' memilikinya. Aku 'belum' memilikinya.." kata Motochika-sensei. "Pastikan kau ingat ada seorang teman kerja dan dua murid kita.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Baiklah, karena Motochika-sensei yang menyetir. Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei duduk di bangku kedua. Mungkin..

Kalian mungkin mengira suasana akan hening dan kaku..

Tapi justru..

Sebaliknya...

* * *

**NGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGGGG!**

"WOI! MOTTTTOOOO! PELAN-PELAN! KAU MENANGGUNG BANYAK NYAWAAA!"

"AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA! TENANG SAJA!"

"OH YA TUHAN.. SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

Cara menyetir Motochika-sensei sama seperti Spongebob.. yah.. kau tahu maksudku kan?

Ini adalah saranku..

Kalau tidak mau mati muda...

Hindari Motochika-sensei sebagai sopir anda..

Berbelok ke kiri dengan brutal!

Berbelok ke kanan!

Hampir nyerempet trotoar!

Tunggu! Disana ada oranngg!

Mana hujan lagi..

"REEEM-NYA! REMNYA MOTOCHIKAAA!" kata Masamune-sensei histeris.

**CKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEETTTT!**

**BRUKK!**

"Hah.. hah... hah.." kami semua terengah-engah.. rasanya seperti naik roler coaster mengerikan.

"Ah... sialan.. itu polisi.." kata Motochika-sensei.

**JLEGER!**

"Po.. Polisi?" tanya Mitsunari horror.

"Kita akan ditilang.." lanjutku..

**Tok tok..**

Dan benar saja.. ada yang mengetok kaca mobil pintu Motochika-sensei.

"Buka tidak?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindar lagi..." sahut Masamune-sensei.

Dengan pasrah. Akhirnya Motochika-sensei menurunkan kaca mobil, tampaklah seorang polisi mengenakan jas hujan melihat ke dalam.

"Selamat sore tuan-tuan.. nama saya Raden Kuncoro Jamzuri Lesmana. Saya mau menanyakan siapa yang menyetir disini.."

Tunggu..

Apa?

Raden Kuncoro Jamzuri Lesmana?

"**Bapak?" **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Loh... Ndok?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Pak! Ini aku bapak! Pak!" **kataku dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Bapak Raden Kuncoro Jamzuri Lesmana itu nama bapakku!

"_**Loh, Ndok? Piye polahmu kok iso neng kene... ASTAGHFIRULLAH! YA ALLAH YA ROBBI! La iki isine lanang kabeh lo Ndok! Awakmu rek dikapak-kapakne engko piye!? (**_**Loh, Nak? Bagaimana kelakuanmu kok bisa disini... ASTAGHFIRULLAH! YA ALLAH YA ROBBI! Ini kan isinya laki-laki semua! kamu nanti kalau diapa-apain bagaimana**_**?)." **_tanya Bapak.

"Hei... siapa dia? Dia bilang apa?" tanya Motochika-sensei. Sementara Mitsunari dan Masamune-sensei di belakang bengong.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang yang akan menilangku adalah Bapakku sendiri. Dunia ini memang is magic ya..

"_**Penakmen anakku wedhok ndewe tok gowo sak mobil.. tok anggep iwak sarden po piye.. (**_**Enak saja anakku perempuan sendiri kamu bawa satu mobil. Kau anggap ikan sarden apa gimana..)" **kata Bapak sambil marah-marah.

"_**Pak, rek ngendikane migunakake Bahasa Jepang pak.. kepriye nek arep mudeng... **_**(Pak, kalau bicara pakai Bahasa Jepang pak.. bagaimana mau mengerti?)" **tanyaku dengan emoticon =,=a.

"_**Oh iya Ndok.. lali.. **_**(Oh iya, Nak. Lupa..)" **

Bapak pun mendehem sejenak.

"Baiklah.. ini siapa yang menyetir disini?" tanya Bapak. Motochika-sensei mengangkat tangan.

"Kamu punya lisensi mengemudi?" tanya Bapak. Motochika-sensei nyengir. Lalu menggeleng..

"Kamu tau siapa saja dalam mobil ini, ha? Empat nyawa! Dan empat nyawa ini sudah termasuk banyak! Apalagi disana ada ANAK PEREMPUANKU SATU-SATUNYA! Mau nyari mati kalian!" tanya Bapak sangar.

"AMPUN PAK! AMPUN! Tu-tunggu.. Apa?"

"Anak?"

"Perempuan?"

"Jadi ini anak perempuan bapak?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

Bapak mengangguk, dan aku pun mengangguk.

**TBC dengan absurd-nya.. kurang lucu dan garing? Saki pororo**


	10. Chapter X

Day Dream

Tersedak oleh berbagai macam tugas... T-T... karena sekolah termasuk sekolah yang masih memakai kurikulum 2013... ARGH! KURIKULUM SETREESSS! MURIDNYA PUN SETREESSS!

MANA BUKU CUMAN BERLAKU 3 BULAN LAGIII!

SETEREESSSSS! HOW ANNOYYING!

Rate : T

Disclaimer : saya enggak punya Basara.. mereka punya Capcom. Jika memang benar milik saya. Maka itu hanya dari mimpi anda..

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Minta maaf karena dikit.. ya.. padahal semua reader minta dipanjangin.. (dicekek). Ini udah saya panjangkan! Masih belum puas? Okeh.. saki pororo.. makasih buat review!**

**kuroIchio :**

**udah saya lanjut nih.. hehe. Akhirnya bisa bikin Day Dream jadi panjang!**

**Achan toujou :**

**Oh.. gitu ya.. **

**Soalnya fic ini banyak sillent readernya.. wah.. kamu bukan orang Jawa? Gapapa.. dari pulau mana? Suku mana? Tinggal dimana? Makasih buat review.. (BTW aku ngeplai ama pujian kamu :v).**

**De-aruka :**

**Neesan! Mitsunari enggak bisa nyetir loh.. yang bisa Cuma Masamune. Maaf aku belum review story baru kakak! Tapi udah baca..**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Udah aku panjangin nih! Udah cukup romantis.. tapi bukan ama Mune.. sama Mitsunari lebihnya chapter ini... tapi kujamin. Chapter depan kamu bakal ngeplai! Berani sumpah aku malah!**

**MAKASIH MIIINNNNNNAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Great Actor

Sekarang suasana hening..

Irama hujan masih terdengar dengan jelas dari luar rumah. Aku duduk dengan rapi di sofa single warna krem di rumahku. Sambil memegang teh hitam dengan asap mengepul. Aku memandangi semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu.

Ya? Ruang tamu..

Karena kami sekarang berada di rumahku. Semua orang yang tadi berada di mobil Motochika-sensei. Masamune dan Motochika duduk di sofa besar dengan kapasitas 2 orang yang berada di sisi kananku, Mitsunari duduk di sofa single yang bersebarangan denganku dan dibatasi oleh meja. Mereka semua belum memegang cangkir tehnya sedikit pun. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan teh hitam yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Aku meminum tehku. Seolah memberitahu mereka kalau minuman itu enak dan tidak beracun. Akhirnya Motochika-sensei mengangkat suara.

"Minuman apa ini?" tanya Motochika-sensei padaku.

"Namanya teh hitam.. ada di Indonesia.. warnanya hitam kemerahan.. rasanya sepat.. tapi bukan pahit. Tidak seperti teh hijau, ataupun teh oolong milik China. Mungkin kalian menemukannya di beberapa supermarket atau restoran terkenal. Tapi teh ini langsung dari Indonesia. Jadi masih alami.." jawabku menjelaskan.

"Teh hitam?" gumam Masamune-sensei. "_Did you mean black tea?" _tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa daun tehnya berwarna hitam?" tanya Motochika iseng.

Aku menggeleng.

"Silahkan.. minum saja.. tidak beracun kok.." kataku. Mereka yang memerhatikan penjelasanku mulai mengambil cangkir masing-masing. sedikit rasa asing dan aneh memang susah dihilangkan. Akhirnya Mitsunarilah yang pertama meminumnya.

Dia hanya minum sedikit. Kemudian menyesapi rasa yang cukup asing dilidahnya. Dia sepertinya harus mengecapnya beberapa kali agar bisa memahami rasa asing tersebut. Kemudian menelannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Mitsunari?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

"Ini cukup enak.. tidak terlalu pahit.. pahitnya aneh.. ada juga rasa manis.. aromanya wangi.. sepertinya ada bunga-bungaan disini.. aneh sekali..." kata Mitsunari.

"Hehe.. itu namanya Teh Hitam Melati. Istilah kerennya _Jasmine tea.. _Indonesia memang hanya punya teh hitam, tapi orang Jawa seperti kami senang memakai bunga melati sebagai pewangi.. ditambah gula batu.. karena ciri khas kuliner Indonesia kaya rasa.." jelasku lagi.

"Jadi orang seperti kalian disebut orang Jawa di Indonesia?" simpul Motochika-sensei.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku berasal dari Suku Jawa, bapak tadi juga bicara dengan bahasa Jawa dan bahasa Indonesia.. hehe.. suku di Indonesia beraneka ragam. Meski dinamai Suku Jawa karena tinggal di pulau Jawa, tapi di pulau Jawa tidak hanya ada suku Jawa, dalam satu provinsi saja ada 10 suku.. belum provinsi yang lain.." kataku.

"Oh.."

Akhirnya Motochika-sensei dan Masamune-sensei menengguk teh mereka. Begitu juga Mitsunari yang melanjutkan acara minum tehnya. Mereka pun mulai berkomentar dalam suka ria.

Aku menatap mereka miris. Ya, mereka sampai di rumah ini karena aku. Hanya karena mereka semua ingin mengantarku pulang. Kami nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena mobil dikendalikan oleh bajak laut yang tidak pernah menyentuh daratan. Lalu hampir ditilang polisi, kemudian bertemu bapak yang ternyata merupakan polisi yang hampir menilang kami.

Lalu bapak memutuskan untuk mengantarku pulang juga karena jam kerjanya selesai. Dia yang mengendarai, Motochika-sensei pindah ke baris kedua. Sementara aku dan bapak ada di baris pertama. Keadaan jadi lebih kondusif, meski Motochika-sensei masih bisa ramai dan bapak tidak berhenti mengoceh.

Aku terkikik mengingat ocehan bapak.

* * *

"_Kalian itu harusnya tahu diri! Mau membawa satu anak perempuan saja di kelilingi 3 pria! Apa kata orang kalo sampe ketahuan! Untung saja ada bapaknya!"_

"_Pak.. tapi maksud kami baik pak.."_

"_**Ora iso! (enggak bisa!) **__mau gimanapun ini anak orang! Kalau saja enggak ada anakku disini kalian semua saya jamin saya tilang! Kalo perlu saya keluhkan ke Badan Perlindungan Anak Indonesia sama Jepang tahu rasa kalian semua!"_

"_Ta-Tapi pak.."_

"_ENGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"_

* * *

Hehe.. geli rasanya melihat 3 pria itu kalah oleh Bapak. Bapak memang hebat..

"**Wah.. calon mantuku ternyata banyak ya.."**

Suara itu sontak membuat kami langsung menoleh ke orang yang baru datang.

"I-ibu?" tanyaku.

"Ibu?" Motochika-sensei dan Masamune-sensei mengulangi perkataan ibu.

"Hai? Wah.. sepertinya putriku begitu terkenal di sekolah.. sampai ada 3 orang pria yang bersedia mengantarnya pulang.." kata Ibu sambil tersenyum. Dia meletakkan sebuah toples diatas meja.

"Namaku Sri Jumeiriani Ainun.. senang bertemu dengan kalian.. panggil Ibu Sri juga bisa." Kata Ibu.

"Ibu.." aku sweatdrop.

"Ibu... Sri? Nama saya Motochika Chousukabe.. guru olahraga di sekolah putri anda.." kata Motochika-sensei sambil nyengir.

"Namaku Masamune Date.. saya guru bahasa inggris di kelas putri anda.." lanjut Masamune-sensei.

"Namaku Mitsunari Ishida.. aku teman beda kelas.." kata Mitsunari tanpa menatap ibuku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Baiklah.. kalian bisa pulang setelah hujan berhenti kan? Dirumah ini santai saja.. kalian bisa bermain catur dengan bapak atau menonton TV.. atau mungkin menemani putriku bermain PSP portable.." kata Ibu sambil melirikku.

"Ibu!" aku langsung bersemu merah. Sementara 3 pria yang lain melongo. Mereka mungkin tidak menyangka kalau aku adalah seorang gamer maniak PSP portable. Itu adalah aib bagiku..

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

"Hei.."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Mitsunari ada disana. Dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kutebak, aku sekarang memandangi hujan sendirian dari jendela di ruangan belakang. hanya ada aku.. dan Mitsunari.

Hebat juga dia bisa menemukan ruangan ini di rumahku.

"Apa?" balasku dengan nada biasa. Aku mencoba keras memahami apa yang Mitsunari inginkan. Tapi tidak bisa, dia... dia terlihat sangat tenang dan sedang tidak ada masalah. Tapi itu justru membuatku heran dan merasa aneh.

Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak aku menemui 'Sisi Tenang Mitsunari'.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Masamune-sensei?" tanya Mitsunari akhirnya. Aku menaikkan alisku.

"He-hei! Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh! Aku adalah orang biasa yang bisa juga penasaran dengan guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya! Pikiranmu sampai mana hah?" tanya Mitsunari agak keras.

"Mendengar kalau kau adalah orang biasa justru membuatku aneh.. Rambut Seterika.." kataku mulai berani memanggilnya dengan sapaan biasa.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar..

_Aku adalah orang biasa yang bisa juga penasaran dengan guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya!_

Guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya..

Tidak salah?

"Kau gadis licik yang bisa memakai berbagai macam tipu muslihat.. jangan tipu aku dengan wajah tak berdosa dan tidak mengertimu itu!" kata Mitsunari. Nada bicaranya mulai kembali seperti saat kami baru saling mengenal.

Ini membuatku senang.

Sekarang 'Sisi Normal Mitsunari' sudah kembali.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.. rambut seterika.. kau tahu.. aku kaku jika berakting.." kataku dengan nada santai yang main-main. Aku ingin memancing Mitsunari, sekaligus mengetesnya. Apakah dia benar-benar kembali dengan sendirinya atau..

Ada maksud lain?

"Gadis licik.."

"Rambut seterika.."

"Gadis licik!"

"Rambut Seterika!"

"**JANGAN RIBUT!"**

**DEEGG!**

Kami langsung terdiam. Ada bapak yang membaca koran di ruangan sebelah. Apa suara kami yang memang terlalu keras atau bapak yang baru saja membersihkan telinga?

Seketika kami diam.

"Jika kau ingin aku meladenimu.. aku punya tempat yang jauh lebih cocok.." kataku. Memasang seringai yang mungkin menambah wajahku semakin licik saja di mata Mitsunari. Oh ya, aku lupa... mata Mitsunari kan akan berfungsi dengan baik jika poni pensilnya itu dipotong..

Aku cekikikan sendiri sambil melangkah ke tempat yang kumaksud. Mitsunari mengikutiku di belakang. Aku membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa perang yang sudah lama ingin kurasakan lagi dengan Mitsunari..

Tapi..

Sepertinya ada yang melihat padaku...

* * *

Aku sampai di lantai 2, ada satu ruangan lantai 2 yang sangat luas dan belum terisi apa-apa. Suara dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 sayup-sayup. Apalagi sekarang hujan. Bagus bukan?

"Kembali ke pertanyaanku!" kata Mitsunari. "Apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mengerti.. kurang jelas? Oh ayolah.. apa rambutmu juga menutupi fungsi telingamu?" tanyaku.

"Kau melawanku?"

"Dari dulu rambut seterika_..._ seperti kau tidak tau aku saja.._" _

"Beraninya kau!"

"Apa!"

"Kau yang menjatuhkan pensilku dengan sengaja!"

"Kau menukar kursiku dengan balok rusak!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Mungkin saja Cleaning Service salah meletakkannya!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu siapa yang mencuri Wi-Fi dari atap sekolah?!"

"Apa? Bukannya kau sendiri senang melakukannya!"

"Aku melakukannya disaat-saat penting!"

"Oh benarkah? Buktikan!"

"Akan kutirukan gayamu saat mencuri Wi-Fi!"

"He? Lakukan saja!"

Aku melangkah mundur untuk mencapai kursi di belakangku. Ternyata lelah juga melawannya sambil berdiri. Mitsunari melihatku heran, tapi dia mengerti apa yang ingin kulakukan.

"Apa karena sudah lama tidak bertarung kau jadi mudah lelah gadis licik?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Diam kau.." kataku.

"ISHIIIIDAAA-KUN! SAYANG! KALIAN ADA DIATAS YA!" kata seseorang dari bawah.

Aku langsung terdiam. "Ya bu!" kataku membalasnya. "Sayang! Kau lihat ada pigura di sudut ruangan! Bisa tolong kalian berdua pasangkan pada paku yang ada diatasnya? Ibu tidak sempat melakukannya!" kata Ibu.

"Ba-Baiklah Bu!" kataku kurang yakin. Aku kemudian melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan. Benar, di sudut ruangan kanan ada sebuah pigura dengan lukisan dari rumahku waktu masih di Indonesia. Aku melangkah kesana dan memerhatikan lukisan itu.

Lukisan yang didapat ayah dari temannya yang seniman. Mungkin itu lukisan abstrak. Tapi terserahlah, aku menyukainya. Lalu kucari paku yang dimaksud ibu.

Paku itu menyembul cukup tinggi. Aku tidak yakin bisa menggapainya, mungkin saja bisa. Hanya aku tidak ingin merusak lukisan ayah. Aku ambil cara aman saja..

Tapi di ruangan ini sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang cukup tinggi dan mampu menjangkau paku itu dengan mudah. Aku melirik ke orang yang kumaksud dengan malas. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Hei.. rambut seterika.."

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggi kan? Kau juga bertamu di rumahku kan? Bisa tolong bantu aku menggantungkan lukisan ini di paku sana.." kataku.

Mitsunari melihat paku yang tergantung. Dia mendecih.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak suka.. biar ku pasang sendiri saja.."

"Aku tidak bilang tidak suka.."

**Deg!**

"Jadi?" tanyaku sambil melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Mitsunari sudah berjalan ke arahku. Lalu berdiri tepat di belakangku. Aku ingin bicara tapi dia sudah mengambil lukisan yang kupegang dan mulai mengangkatnya untuk dipasang.

Aku berusaha melangkah menjauh tapi tidak bisa. Tubuh Mitsunari menempel pada punggungku, dan itu membuatku semerah kepiting rebus. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aromanya.

Apa mau orang ini?

Dengan mudah pria itu memasangkan lukisan ibuku ke paku. Sempurna..

"Te-terimakasih.." kataku. Mitsunari tidak menjawab, dia masih di posisinya. Tidak menjauh..

Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, lalu dia pergi menjauh.

Wajah bingungku tidak bisa kusembunyikan. Mitsunari berdiri memunggungiku. Tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sedikit pun, aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau berada sedekat itu denganku. Dan selama itu..

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan..

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dia pergi dari ruangan ini dan turun ke bawah. Bahkan sebelum aku mencegahnya. Jika keadaannya normal. Aku pasti akan langsung mengusirnya dan marah-marah. Perang pun meledak lagi dan akan terus berlanjut sampai ada orang ketiga yang menghentikkan kami.

Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun..

Aku bahkan tidak menolak saat dia berdiri sedekat itu denganku.

"Kau aktor yang hebat.. Rambut Seterika.." gumamku lirih.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

"Eh.. sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku. Aku baru turun dari atas. Kulihat Motochika-sensei sudah berada di luar teras bersama Mitsunari.

"Ya.. terimakasih untuk hari ini.. sudah malam.. jadi kami pamit dulu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Ibuku mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Meninggalkanku bersama ketiga pria itu.

Menyebalkan..

Di ruang tamu hanya ada aku dan Masamune-sensei. Mitsunari dan Motochika-sensei sedikit pun tidak menoleh. Mereka berdiri memunggungi kami.

Aku canggung, aku belum tau bagaimana bersikap di depan guru bahasa inggrisku ini.

Masamune-sensei menatapku lekat-lekat, dan itu membuatku risih. "Sensei?" tanyaku. Memastikan apakah dia melamun atau memang menatapku dengan kesadarannya.

Masamune-sensei diam, tidak menjawab. Lalu berjalan ke arahku. Aku bersikap sewajar mungkin. Ingin rasanya aku melangkah mundur tapi aku seperti ragu.

Cukup dekat, aku bisa merasakan aroma badan maskulin Masamune-sensei. Tapi mataku menatap ke arah lain. Jangan sampai pria ini mempermainkanku lagi..

**Plek!**

Aku merasa ada yang menyentuh rambutku. Tangan besarMasamune-sensei menyentuh bagian atas kepalaku. Lalu turun perlahan melewati rambut panjangku yang lurus dan baru saja kusisir. Jadi arusnya lancar..

Kemudian berhenti pada pipiku.

"Perhatikan pelajaran.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan melangkah pergi.

Bergabung dengan kedua pria yang menunggu di luar dan mulai masuk ke mobil.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa kesal dalam dadaku. Kenapa guru yang satu itu selalu PHP? Terutama padaku.

Jadi ucapan selamat tinggalnya setelah memberikan perlakuan sedemikian hingga padaku hanyalah pesan (yang sangat) biasa dilontarkan oleh seorang guru pada muridnya yang sering melamun.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin memukul punggungnya.

Bukan pukul manja, tapi pukul sungguhan yang membuatnya merasakan sakit sampai dia bangun tidur.

Rasanya kesal sekali..

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Bahkan ketika aku memainkan PSP Portable-ku. Aku masih memikirkan 2 orang itu..

Masamune-sensei dan Mitsunari.

Dua orang dengan awalan nama huruf 'M' itu memang aktor yang hebat. Dengan mudahnya mereka membuatku terjebak dalam peran yang mereka mainkan tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Apalagi mereka sama-sama membuatku merasakan hal yang paling kubenci..

Pemberi Harapan Palsu.

Ya, mereka berdua sama-sama begitu, dan itu membuatku kesal dengan kedua orang itu.

Jika aku boleh jujur, aku membenci mereka...

Tapi, setiap kali mereka mempermainkanku. Aku tidak pernah menolak, entah karena apa.

"[Name]?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat ibu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Ibu?" tanyaku. Aku lalu turun dari kasur dan menghampiri ibuku.

"Ada apa bu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah.. besok kau ada semacam sepeda santai keliling kota dengan sekolahmu kan? Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Ibu.

"Dari kemarin.." jawabku.

"Wah! Rajinnya anak ibu!" kata Ibu senang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "Pantas saja banyak yang laki-laki yang mengejar anakku.." kata ibu.

Tunggu..

Mengejar?

Tidak salah?

Mereka mengejarku?

"_Aku adalah orang biasa yang bisa juga penasaran dengan guru yang begitu ingin menempel pada salah satu muridnya!"_

"_Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka.."_

Perkataan Mitsunari terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Bahkan saat mereka tidak ada pun. Mereka masih mempermainkanku..

"Ibu salah paham.." kataku. "Haha.. ibu bercanda sayang.. dulu.. ibu juga dikejar banyak pria lo.."

"Ibu..."

"Tapi.. jika memang begitu.. ibu hanya ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu.. ibu menyukai guru bahasa inggrismu itu.." kata ibu.

"EH!"

"Maksud ibu.. bukan menyukai sebagai anak muda seusiamu.. tapi menyukai sebagai orang tua yang bisa menerima pria yang dekat dengan putrinya.." sahut ibu.

"Ibu..."

Oke, aku mulai kesal..

"Jangan cemburu ya.. sayang... yah. Dia memang tampan.. rasanya mustahil kalau kau tidak terpesona olehnya.." kata ibu.

"Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya.."

"Ah.. anak ibu memang hebat.." kata Ibu.

"Ibu harus tau.. aku tidak akan tertarik dengan percintaan sampai usiaku sudah pantas!" kataku tegas sambil melangkah kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Nanti aku turun kalau ada apa-apa.." lanjutku. Ya, aku sangat kesal sekarang.

"Wah.. kupikir dia juga anak perempuan yang senang membicarakan cinta.." kata Ibu.

"_I'm not every girl.. mother.."_ kataku.

"Ya.. kau memang tidak seperti anak yang lain.. karena itulah mereka menyukaimu.." kata ibu seraya pergi.

Tunggu?

Ibu bilang apa?

_**TBC.. hehe.. baru kali ini loh Day Dream mencapai 13 halaman.. :v**_


	11. Chapter XI

Day Dream

Yah.. gimana chapter kemaren? Puas saya panjangin?

Hehe..

Baiklah.. akan ada beberapa konflik internal dari tokoh [Name] sendiri. Mau tahu? Baca sendiri..

Huaaaaa! Kenapa harus ada hujan di pagi hariii! (TTATT) ! Jadinya kehujanan.. mana naik sepeda ke sekolah lagi #curcol

Btw, saya shock pas tau umur Masamune di Sengoku Basara 19 tahun.. 0_0.. astajim... amigos.. Baru lulus SMA dan masih kuliah..

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa. Mereka punya Capcom dan saya harap saya dapet nominasi jadi ahli warisnya. #curcoledisi2

P.S : Kayak kemarin, huruf yang di bold adalah percakapan bahasa Indonesia.

* * *

**Balesan Review :**

**Sofiany putri :**

**Iya.. anda review 2 kali.. .-.**

**Tapi enggak papalah! Saya panjangin ni chapter! Chapter besok insyaallah! Heh.. kalo romancenya kan gantian.. secara inikan cerita cinta segi banyak.. (digamprat).**

**Makasih buat review!**

**De-aruka :**

**NEEESAAAAANNNN! Tenang aja neesan! Chapter depan giliran Mitsunari yang bakal momen with [Name]. Jadi.. saya mohon dengan sungguh-sungguh..**

**Tolong jangan banting setir jadi fans Masamune gegara chapter ini.. .-.**

**Achan toujou :**

**Wah.. orang lampung! Suku apa ya! Saya mau tahu! (Digamprat maksimal). Ya.. memang saya yang mempermainkan hati [Name] :v**

**Iya... iya.. ini dah apdet.. tapi maaf kalo lama..**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter : Ada peristiwa diantara pohon..

"**He.. jadi kau dipilih lagi menjadi calon ketua OSIS? **_**Awesomeness!" **_kataku dalam panggilan. Aku masih duduk di bangku luar sekolah dengan sepeda terparkir di depanku. Memakai baju olahraga berwarna biru dan sepatu kets hitam kesayanganku. Sakuya mengobrol dengan siswa lain sementara aku agak menepi karena ada panggilan datang.

"_**Ya.. kau tahu.. aku adalah siswa pertama yang menjadi ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.." **_

"**Kuharap kau tidak semena-mena.. gozaru.." **jawabku.

"_**Maaf... oh ya, kurasa aku akan ambil cuti untuk menengokmu di Jepang.. aku akan menginap di sana 2 minggu oke?"**_

"**Tidak masalah.. asal kau bawakan aku oleh-olehnya. Aku minta kebab turki dan sate ayam.. bagaimana?" **aku mulai tertawa. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin makan sate ayam dan kebab.

"_**Oke.. semua biaya aku tanggung.. kau tidak perlu ganti rugi.. Love you.."**_

"**Benarkah! Terimakasih! **_**Love you too!" **_kataku bersemangat.

"_**Miss you.."**_

"_**Miss you too.." **_

**PIP!**

"Wah.. tampaknya mesra sekali.. kau memanggil siapa?" tanya Sakuya. Sepertinya dia mendengar perkataan bahasa inggrisku dalam panggilan.

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi.." kataku santai. Aku mengikat tali sepatuku. Lalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh... sepertinya ada yang melihatku..

Aku mengangkat kepalaku...

Dan benar saja..

Di seberang jalan raya..

Diantara para guru yang bercengkrama..

Masamune-sensei..

Menatapku tajam..

Wajahnya kesal tertahan..

Mengerikan..

Oh tidak..

Jangan-jangan dia mendengar percakapanku... ah, sudahlah.. bisa kujelaskan nanti. Ah.. kebab... sate..

MISS YOU SATE AYAM!

"Baiklah.. anak-anak.. sekarang kalian bersiap dan membuat barisan! Acara akan segera dimulai!" kata Nouhime-sensei dengan speaker. Aku segera meraih setir sepeda hitam-putihku dan menaikinya. Sakuya ada disampingku. Mungkin beberapa orang agak kaget begitu melihat sepeda yang kupakai. Itu sepeda laki-laki.. sepeda kakakku yang masih baru..

Kami membentuk barisan 2-2 di sepanjang jalan. Aku lalu memasang headset dan mulai mengatur lagu yang sesuai.

Ah.. angin pagi Jepang..

Sejuk sekali..

Nouhime-sensei yang merupakan wali kelasku memberi aba-aba untuk segera berjalan. Kami mulai mengayuh sepeda.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Sakuya dan temanku yang lain bercakap dengan suara keras karena tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang. Aku fokus dengan jalan raya dan laguku. Di pikiranku masih terngiang-ngiang sate ayam yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi..

Oh.. sate..

Seandainya dirimu tahu aku sangat merindukanmu..

Asapnya yang menggoda saat dikipas oleh kipas bambu... bumbu yang meresap ke daging dengan sempurna.. daging ayam dipotong memanjang.. ditusuk ke sebatang lidi sate.. coklat menggoda.. sempurna!

Oh ya, sate ini sate ayam Ponorogo, bukan sate Madura. Sate Madura mah bentuknya kotak..

Rambutku yang panjang sepinggang kubiarkan tergerai dan mengikuti angin. Untung tidak ada yang protes, poni depanku tidak mengganggu karena sudah ku jepit rapi ke samping.

"Kau pakai shampoo apa? Rambutmu wangi sekali.." kata Sakuya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda berkibar mengikuti langin. Rambutku yang panjang nyaris meraihnya. Sepertinya karena itu dia bisa membaui rambutku. Bersyukur rambutku tidak masuk roda.. -_-.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keramas. Hanya memakai vitamin olesan tanpa bilas. Wanginya enak memang..

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. rambutmu yang panjang tertiup angin dan akan menebarkan aroma shampoo yang kau pakai hingga radius 200 meter.." canda Sakuya.

Aku tertawa cekikan.

"Apa matahari Indonesia bagus untuk rambut?" tanya Sakuya.

"Tergantung.." kataku.

"Hah?" Sakuya mengatakannya seolah tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau tahu? Banyak teman perempuanku yang rambutnya kering karena matahari Indonesia sangat terang.. kau harus bisa merawat rambutmu dengan baik agar tidak kering dan bercabang.." kataku santai.

"Apa kau rutin perawatan ke salon?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak pernah perawatan.."

"Tapi rambutmu bagus sekali.."

Aku terdiam. Seperti mengoreksi perkataan Sakuya.

"Entah kau sadar atau tidak.. tapi banyak yang mengagumi rambutmu.." kata Sakuya seolah menyadarkanku.

Aku berdehem, "Kau bercanda.." kataku.

"Aku serius.. memangnya siapa yang tidak kagum dengan rambut hitammu yang panjang dan selalu lembut? Orang bodoh pun tahu kalau rambutmu itu indah sekali.."

Aku terdiam.

"Kupikir rambut orang Indonesia semuanya bagus.. tapi mengingat itu iklim tropis.. aku kaget melihat rambutmu sangat hitam. Apalagi kulitmu pucat.. sepertinya kau berangkat sekolah dengan payung dan jarang keluar ruangan.." kata Sakuya.

"Kau berlebihan.. aku bukan anak yang dimanja.." balasku.

"Yuza dan Nagi bahkan mengira kau anak salon.."

"Tidak... oh ya, sampaikan pada mereka kalau aku bukan orang salon.." kataku.

Sakuya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menganggapku begitu kan?" tanyaku.

"Sebagai teman baik yang tahu akan kau pernah menerima surat dari seorang guru.. tentu saja aku tidak menganggapmu begitu.." kata Sakuya.

Aku melotot padanya.

"Jangan keras-keras..." kataku.

"Aku tahu _friend.." _kata Sakuya sambil mengerling.

"Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong soal guru yang mengirimimu surat.. dia memperhatikanmu sejak tadi.." kata Sakuya.

**Deg!**

Hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi bisa kukendalikan. Sakuya sangat kaget, dia tidak menyangka efeknya akan separah itu.

"Maafkan aku [Name]!" kata Sakuya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengatur nafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Saku-chan.." kataku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa dingin di sampingku.

Jalan ini terbagi dua, antara barisan murid dengan barisan guru yang bebas mendahului muridnya. Aku sih tidak masalah harus bersandingan dengan guru..

Masalahnya..

Dia adalah..

Masamune-sensei...

Aku menelan ludahku.

Tidak berani menatap guru bahasa inggrisku. Sakuya menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tapi dia diam saja, Masamune-sensei bersandingan denganku dalam mengendarai sepedanya. Aroma maskulinnya masih sama, sepertinya dia memiliki parfum favorit..

Di sampingnya ada Yukimura-sensei yang bersiul-siul. Aku bisa merasakannya..

Masamune-sensei menatapku tajam..

Sangat tajam..

Seperti aku bisa ditembus dengan mudah olehnya.

Ayolah...

Aku ingin momen ini cepat berakhir..

Jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan disini..

Doaku terkabul. Tiba-tiba pria itu melesat dengan cepat. Sangat cepat.. seperti petir yang baru saja menyambar..

Dan hal itu sontak membuatku, Sakuya dan Yukimura-sensei terheran-heran. Pria itu kenapa sih?

"Hoo.. jadi ini adu kecepatan Masamune-dono! Aku tidak akan kalah!" kata Yukimura-sensei yang selalu positif thinking.

"Tunggu aku Masamune-donooo!"

**NGGIIIEEEEENGG!**

Pria itu melesat. Menyusul guru bahasa inggrisku. Meninggalkan aku dan Sakuya yang cengo.

"Mereka kenapa sih?"

"Tahu.."

Lalu kami pun sweatdrop..

* * *

"Hah! Akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Sakuya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Aku tersenyum. Setelah agak lama bersepeda mengelilingi kota ini.

Kami sampai di sebuah lapangan lapang dengan pohon mengelilingi pinggir lapangan. Menjadi pagar yang tertata apik.

Lapangan itu sangat bersih. Beberapa murid yang sampai mulai menggelar tikar, aku dan Sakuya memarkir sepeda. Aku dan Sakuya berjalan menuju tempat Rina dan Megumi. Teman akrabku yang lain. Aku meraih pouch hapeku dan membukanya. Iseng-iseng berfoto dan tiba-tiba dua orang itu sudah memenuhi layar kameraku dengan pose. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

CKREK!

"Kalian tanggap sekali.." kataku.

"Kami tidak boleh terlihat jelek dihadapan kamera.." kata Rina. Diikuti anggukan Megumi.

"Hei.. kalian sudah sampai.. ayo bantu aku menata ini.." kata Megumi. Aku mengangguk.

Aku dan Megumi menata tikar, sementara Sakuya dan Rina mengatasi makanan. Kami memang sudah berjanji akan membawa makanan bersama dan makan bersama. Selesai!

Cukup melelahkan karena tikarnya besar.

"Hah! Selesai!" kata Megumi sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"Makanan datang!" kata Rina dan Sakuya sambil membawa sebungkus plastik. "Wah.. sepertinya banyak.." gumamku.

Kami lalu duduk berempat di tikar itu. dengan makanan diletakkan ditengah.

"Semuanya kelihatan enak!" kata Rina.

"Aku mau roti itu!" kata Sakuya sambil mencomot rotinya.

"Biar aku yang makan katsu!" kata Megumi.

"Aku mau pisang!"

"Aku rindu sate.." gumamku.

"Eh?"

Seketika ketiga temanku menoleh.

"Kau bilang apa [Name]?" tanya Sakuya.

Aku menggeleng.

Kurasakan ponselku berbunyi. "Maaf! Aku ada panggilan! Nanti aku kembali lagi!" kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

* * *

"**Ya.. ibuku baik-baik saja.. kau jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Pagar besi.." **kataku.

"_**Miss you.."**_

"_**Miss you too..**_** pager besi.." **kataku mengakhiri panggilan.

Angin semilir memainkan rambutku. Aku duduk di hamparan rumput yang agak jauh dari lapangan dan tertutupi pohon. Tak kusangka ada tempat sebagus ini..

Perkenalkan dia tadi. Farhan Edgar Hambali Mufiroh. Biasa dipanggil Edgar, dia sepupuku. Usiaku dan dia sebaya, hanya dia lebih tua 2 bulan. Meski begitu, ketika aku kecil. Aku yang sering melindunginya, dan sekarang..

Tidak terasa..

Dia sudah bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa diandalkan. Dia tumbuh menjadi cukup tampan. Wajahnya _cool _dan perilakunya juga _cool. _Makanya dia kupanggil pager besi. Lagipula dia cukup tinggi dan mungkin lebih tinggi dari Mitsunari. Mungkin orang itu bisa jadi pager kompleks..

"Disitu kau rupanya.."

**Deg!**

Aku menoleh. Sesosok tinggi dengan eyepacth di mata kanan. berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dada dan bersandar di pohon. Masamune-sensei..

Apa mau orang ini?

"Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku.

"Kau benar-benar pandai bersembunyi ya.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana.." kata Masamune-sensei.

"A-ada apa Masamune-sensei? Apakah sebentar lagi pulang?" tanyaku.

"2 jam lagi.." balas Masamune-sensei sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu?" tanya Masamune-sensei sambil duduk di sampingku. Aku mulai gugup.

"Sepupuku.." kataku.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Masamune-sensei dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Namanya Edgar.. dia baik.. dia suka mentraktirku.. yah.. jarang juga ada laki-laki seperti dia." Kataku.

"Seorang sepupu memanggil sepupu dengan _Love you _dan _Miss you_?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Dia ternyata tipe pria yang tidak gampang percaya.

"Di Indonesia itu biasa.. dengan teman perempuan juga kadang begitu.." kataku.

Masamune-sensei menatapku tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk kuat untuk meyakinkannya. Meski kurang berefek. "Masamune-sensei kenapa?" tanyaku.

Dia lalu menatap ke arah lain.

"Maaf.. bagaimana Masamune-sensei bisa menemukanku?" tanyaku.

"Rambutmu.." balas Masamune-sensei.

Eh?

Rambutku?

"Apa rambutku rontok.." gumamku.

"Bukan.."

"Eh?"

"Wangi shampoomu itu merebak sampai radius 200 meter.." kata Masamune-sensei tanpa menoleh.

**PESSH!**

Aku mulai memerah. Masamune-sensei pasti mendengar semua percakapanku. Gawat..

"Oh.. begitu ya sensei.." gumamku.

Masamune-sensei menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

"Belum.." kataku. Untungnya aku belum lapar. Tapi..

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan..

Aku..

Aku gugup..

Masamune-sensei menatapku tajam.

"Menurutmu banyak orang yang mengagumimu?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku menggeleng.

"Padahal mungkin banyak.." gumam Masamune-sensei.

"Eh?"

"Dan itu akan membuatku semakin risih.." lanjutnya.

"Maksud sensei?"

"Semakin risih untuk mendekatimu.." balas Masamune-sensei tanpa menoleh.

**PESSH!**

Aku memerah lagi. Ah! Sudah cukup!

"Jangan memberiku harapan palsu lagi.." kataku lirih.

**TEP!**

**BRUK!**

"Ng!"

Aku terkejut setengah mati. Wajahku semakin memerah. Jantungku terpacu semakin cepat. Ingin rasanya aku pergi.. secepatnya..

Masamune-sensei menerjangku..

Dia mendorong bahuku dengan cepat sampai menyentuh tanah dan aku pun ikut terbaring karenanya. Sekarang dia berada diatasku. Dengan kepalanya menghalangi matahari agar sampai padaku. Dia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan di samping kanan dan kiriku. Sekaligus mengurungku agar tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Wajahnya cukup dekat dan rambutnya nyaris menyentuh wajahku. Aku kembali mencium aroma maskulin yang terasa sangat pekat beserta hembusan nafasnya yang bisa kurasakan..

Sungguh..

Katakan padaku ini mimpi siang hari..

"Memangnya siapa yang memberimu harapan palsu?" tanya Masamune-sensei dengan mata yang mengerikan. Aku kalah telak..

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku.." kataku dengan suara bergetar.

Masamune-sensei seolah menikamku dengan tatapannya. Aku sangat takut. Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dari situ dan berlari ke Rina, Megumi dan Sakuya..

Aku ingin ini tidak pernah terjadi..

"Aku tidak pernah memberi harapan palsu pada siapapun.. [Name]..."

Suara itu..

Terdengar lembut dan menyejukkan..

Perlahan aku merasakan ada sesuatu mulai menindihku. Aku menyadari sesuatu, wajah Masamune-sensei mendekat ke arahku!

Aku panik bercampur kaget, apa yang mau dilakukan orang ini!.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku karena terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya. Rambutnya mulai menyentuh wajahku lembut dan..

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh keningku..

Tunggu..

Apa..

Aku mulai berani melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tapi yang kulihat hanya leher Masamune-sensei..

Tunggu..

Jadi..

Masamune-sensei..

Mengecup keningku...

Entah sudah berapa lama dia melakukan itu. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya. Perlahan bibirnya mulai menjauh. Badannya terangkat sedikit. Lalu mempertemukan matanya denganku. Aku berusaha menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tatap aku.." katanya lembut dan nafasnya terasa di kulit wajahku begitu dia bersuara.

Aku ragu melakukan perintahnya. Tapi akhirnya kuturuti juga. Aku sedikit demi sedikit menatap matanya yang begitu dekat. Hembusan nafasnya yang berat dan detak jantungku terdengar bersahutan.

"Katakan padaku ini mimpi siang hari.." gumamku.

"_Love is just like a day dream.. you see?" _tanya Masamune-sensei. Pandangannya masih penuh arti.

Aku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sungguh, sekarang aku pasti kacau sekali..

Cinta itu terasa seperti lamunan..

Itu yang dia katakan.. tapi itu identik sekali dengan perkataan andalanku. Mimpi siang hari, _Day Dream. Day : _hari/siang hari. _Dream : _mimpi..

Kalian tahu maksudku?

Ah! Dia mempermainkanku!

Jika dilihat dari dekat, ternyata matanya itu penuh dengan pesona. Aku tidak bisa berkutik darinya. Mata hitamku yang tanpa cahaya mulai menyipit. Dia sangat tampan..

Oh tidak..

Apa yang kulakukan!

Dia lalu mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Tidak ada orang disini.." gumam Masamune-sensei sambil menoleh kesana-kemari.

Baguslah..

Aku menghela nafas lega. Masamune-sensei menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jadi? Apa mau sensei?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin kau tahu..." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sampai tidak menindihku dan kami berdua sama-sama duduk.

"_Love.. is just like a day dream.." _kata Masamune-sensei mengulang perkataannya. Memandangiku lekat-lekat..

_**TBC... apa Cuma gua.. apa Cuma Author yang ngetik en bacanya sambil nge-fly?**_


	12. Chapter XII

Day Dream

Author bohong kalo kemain author bilang enggak ngeplai ama chapter kemaren..

Sumpah...

Masih blushing!

Momen Mitsu[Name] memenuhi alur cerita. Tokoh baru, dan sedikit campur tangan Masamune.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : SenBasa punya Capcom. Bukan punya saya!

* * *

**Balesan review :**

**De-aruka :**

**Neesan emang setia! Acungin jempol dah! #thumbsup**

**Ini.. udah aku banyakin Mitsunarinya.. kakak ngeplai apa enggak? Enggak tau.. tapi moga-moga iya sih..**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Ente ngeplai? Maaf.. tapi belakangan ini mungkin kamu kurang ngeplai ama Masamune. Saya akan mempertajam konflik jadi sofiany-san sabar ya.. **

**Sekalian persiapkan diri untuk ngenes hidup-hidup..**

**Achan toujou :**

**Wah.. kamu review 2 kali.. :D... ini. sama si seterikaan.. agak gimana gitu.. tapi biarin lah..**

**MAKASIH MINNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Masalah baru dan Mitsunari

Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Terlalu malu untuk menoleh kembali, dan terlalu canggung untuk meminta penjelasan...

Itu tadi kan pernyataan cinta tidak langsung!

Masamune-sensei bahkan tidak memanggilku kembali, dan itu membuatku lega. Aku berusaha menormalkan semua penampilanku. Ekspresiku, nafasku dan detak jantungku.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang baru saja dicuri ciuman kening pertamanya oleh seorang pria.

Aku pun kembali ke tempat Megumi, Sakuya dan Rina. Mereka sudah makan setengah dari makanan yang ada.

"Hai.. kau kembali juga.." sapa Sakuya.

Aku duduk di tepi tikar.

"Kau kenapa? wajahmu merah sekali.. apa kau sakit?" tanya Megumi. Sial.. aku lupa satu hal..

Ada seorang ahli analisis disini..

Hanajima Megumi..

"Aku baik-baik saja.." kataku. Meraih sebotol susu, dan segera meminumnya. Kau tahu, susu menormalkan detak jantung dan menetralisir asam lambung. Sekaligus penangkal rasa gundah..

"Kau sepertinya haus sekali ya.. [Name].." kata Rina.

"Aku belum makan dari tadi.. Rina.." kataku.

"Oh ya.. jadi siapa orang yang sejak awal memanggilmu? Sepertinya dia dekat sekali denganmu ya.." kata Sakuya menagih janjinya.

Aku nyaris lupa akan hal itu. lalu meraih ponselku dan membuka galeriku. Memilih sebuah foto dan menunjukkannya pada ketiga teman perempuanku.

Dan benar dugaanku..

Mereka terpukau..

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Rina.

Aku langsung blushing.

"Bukan!" kataku keras, dan itu jelas membuat Rina, Sakuya dan Megumi terkejut. Mereka tidak pernah melihatku berkata sekeras ini sebelumnya.

"Kau.. sedang sensi... apa kau datang bulan.." tanya Sakuya hati-hati.

"Mungkin karena lapar.."

"Bisa juga karena kelelahan.."

"Yah.. dan semuanya benar.." kataku. Aku sih tidak heran mereka terpana oleh foto orang yang kutunjukkan.

Karena itu foto Edgar..

Alasan yang membuatku tidak heran adalah..

Pertama, Edgar cakep..

Kedua, wajah Edgar _cool_

Ketiga, Edgar tinggi..

Keempat, Edgar kulitnya pucat.. tidak jauh dariku..

Kelima, Edgar punya kharisma..

Memangnya ada wanita yang mau menolak orang sempurna seperti Edgar?

"Dia sepupuku.." kataku. "Sepupu... pantas.. wajahnya agak nyerempet sama kamu.." gumam Sakuya. "Namanya Edgar.." lanjutku. "Sepupunya saja cakep begitu.. jelas sekali [Name] populer di sekolah.." kata Megumi menyimpulkan. "Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak sadar dirimu terkenal?" tanya Megumi tidak percaya. Aku separuh menggeleng, "Apa kau tidak sadar banyak sekali yang mengagumimu!" tanya Megumi sambil mencengkram kedua pundakku dan mengguncang-ngguncangkan badanku sedikit. Seolah mengembalikanku ke kenyataan.

"Biasa saja..." kataku. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Megumi, gadis berambut hitam panjang (tapi tidak sepanjang milikku) ini menarik kembali tangannya.

"Sepupu tapi mesra.." goda Rina. Aku memutar mataku, menghiraukannya. "Jika kalian mau bertemu dengannya. Besok dia ke Jepang..." kataku.

"Eh! Besok!" tanya ketiga temanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku menantimu bersama sate ayam.. Edgar-kun.." kataku mantap. Lalu bayangan sate ayam memenuhi kepalaku.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Besoknya**

Aku cukup kecewa, ternyata Edgar tidak datang pagi hari. Tapi nanti malam sekitar jam 2. Apalagi sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal.. ini jadi membuat semua terasa lambat..

Aku rindu sate..

Untuk menaikkan moodku. Aku jalan-jalan ke taman yang ada di dekat rumahku. Taman itu cukup ramai, dan membuatku jadi tidak takut jalan-jalan sendirian.

Aku memakai jaket putih bergaris hitam dengan risleting yang membuat jaketku melekat langsung pada tubuhku. Di dalamnya ada sweater hitam panjang tanpa lengan yang mencapai lututku. Aku memakai legging hitam untuk menutupi seluruh kakiku.

Dengan sepatu kets hitam kesayanganku. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, 70% sepatuku adalah kets hitam. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman di samping jalan kecil. Beberapa orang nampak berlalu lalang di sekitarku. Namun mereka semakin jarang melewati jalan ini. "Baiklah.." gumamku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sejenak dan menangkap seseorang. Dia laki-laki tinggi dengan kaos dan jeans. Tersenyum padaku, "Hai.." sapanya. Sepertinya dia orang Indonesia.

"Hai juga.." kataku. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi rasanya tidak enak. Dia terus tersenyum padaku, dan dia juga baru saja menyapaku. Entah senang melihat teman satu negara atau bagaimana. Aku curiga padanya, aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari bangku yang kududuki.

Berjalan menjauh seolah bukan siapapun baginya. "Ternyata kau sudah lupa padaku.. sombong sekali.." kata laki-laki itu. Aku langsung terhenti. Lelaki itu sepertinya jauh lebih tua dariku. Mungkin sudah SMA.

Sementara aku sekitar SMP..

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Pernah.." kata lelaki itu.

Suara ini..

Rasanya tidak asing..

Wajahnya juga..

Aku pernah melihatnya di..

Fotonya Ieyasu!

"Daniel?" tanyaku. "Wah! Kau ingat namaku! Akhirnya.. syukurlah.." kata lelaki itu. aku merasakan langkah kakinya mendekat ke arahku. Aku terdiam, entah kenapa.

Aku ingin lari dari sini. Dia.. dia seperti berbahaya bagiku..

Saat aku berbalik, dia sudah ada di hadapanku. Tentu saja aku terkejut.

"Ingat aku? [Name]?"

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab.

Aku ingin lari..

Aku ingin lari dari sini...

Dia membuatku takut..

"[Name]?" tanya lelaki bernama Daniel itu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat.." lanjutnya. Tangannya hendak meraih wajahku. Tapi langsung kutampar.

"Jangan sentuh aku.." kataku spontan. Tapi itu juga membuatku terkejut. Aku bingung dalam diam.

Memang apa salah orang ini sampai aku begitu takut dan benci padanya...

"Maaf.." kata Daniel.

"Sepertinya kau benci padaku.. tapi kita tetap teman.. kau membutuhkanku.."

"Apa maksudmu.." tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa..

Aku benci dia..

"Kau membutuhkanku.. seperti aku membutuhkanmu.. ayo kita berjalan bersama lagi seperti dulu.."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"[Name]!"

Aku langsung terdiam. Suara teriakannya mengerikan, dia membentakku. Aku menunduk.

Daniel meraih tanganku. "Akan kuingatkan kau.." katanya dengan nada yang sama mengerikan seperti suaranya tadi.

**PLAKKK!**

Aku terkejut, suara itu terdengar begitu keras. Apa aku baru saja menamparnya tanpa kusadari..

Tidak.. itu.

Aku melihat ke sebelahku. Sudah ada sepasang kaki tegak terpasang disana, lalu aku menelusurinya. Mitsunari?

Tangannya tergantung sebelah di antara aku dan Daniel. Seolah membatasi jarak kami berdua. Matanya menatap tajam Daniel. "Jangan paksa dia.." kata Mitsunari pada Daniel.

"Heh.. memangnya kau siapa? Kau orang luar.." tanya Daniel dengan nada sarkastis. Tangannya di sembunyikan di belakang. apa mungkin Mitsunari menampar tangannya.

Aku berjalan ke belakang Mitsunari. Mau tidak mau aku harus berlindung di belakangnya.

"Siapa aku? Siapa kau baginya?" tanya Mitsunari.

**JLEEEBB!**

"Apa sekarang kau berarti baginya?" tanya Mitsunari lagi. Daniel memendam amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Aku semakin takut.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau benar-benar mengenal [Name] atau tidak.. tapi memaksa wanita itu tidak baik.." kata Mitsunari. "Dia memang membutuhkanku! Tau apa kau soal kami!" balas Daniel beringas.

"Ishida.." gumamku berbisik. "Kau paksa dia.. kau akan semakin menderita saat kau tahu dia tidak menginginkanmu.." kata Mitsunari. Aku terkejut, perkataan Mitsunari bukan kata-kata kosong..

"Diam kau!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa soal aku dan [Name]?" tanya Mitsunari.

**JLEEEEBB!**

"I-Ishida?" tanyaku.

"Apa menurutmu gadis ini akan selalu ada untukmu? Waktu berubah.. barang pun berubah.. kau menyimpan barangmu di loteng tanpa mengirim siapapun untuk merawat atau membersihkannya? Dan ketika kau kembali kau memaksa barang itu seperti sedia kala? Lucu sekali.." kata Mitsunari.

Nyali Mitsunari pasti besar sekali mengatakan hal seperti itu..

"I-Ishida.. kau.."

"[Name]!"

**DEG!**

Aku langsung tersentak. Suara bentakan itu terdengar lagi. "I-Ishida.." aku memanggil Ishida. Aku sangat takut pada orang itu..

Ishida merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke belakang seolah melindungiku. "[Name]..." panggil Mitsunari dengan nada dingin. Aku melihat ke arahnya.

Dia melirik sedikit ke arahku. Lalu kembali lagi. "Pergilah.." kata Mitsunari.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kubilang pergi ya pergi gadis licik.." kata Mitsunari dengan nada pokerface.

"Kau..." aku merasa kesal dia memanggilku dengan julukan itu.

"Berbaliklah dan jangan melihat lagi ke belakang.. aku akan urus ini.." kata Mitsunari.

"Ishida.."

"[Name]! Dengarkan aku!"

"Jangan hiraukan aku dan dia.. pergilah.." kata Mitsunari. Aku menghela nafas, lalu berdoa. Semoga Mitsunari baik-baik saja..

Aku lalu berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh dari sana dengan setengah berlari.

Semoga kau baik-baik saja... Mitsunari..

Terimakasih..

Aku pun terus berjalan. Mencoba menjauh dari sana dan menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkan rambut seterika itu..

Mitsunari..

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Aku pun pergi ke tempat yang ramai. Kulihat di sekeliling taman itu ada toko-toko. Aku melihat ada sebuah supermarket disana.

Menyadari sesuatu, aku lalu berjalan ke toko tersebut.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aku keluar dari toko tersebut. Panjang umur..

Belum genap 3 detik aku sudah menangkap bayangan Mitsunari.

Berdiri menghadap air mancur. Dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana hitamnya, jaket hitam tidak dikancingkan dan dalaman kaos ungu dipakai menambah kesan santai.

Aku menghela nafas, antara malu, berat hati, segan dan.. perasaan aneh.

Aku menghampiri pria itu. sambil membawa barang yang kubeli dari toko tersebut. Di setiap langkahku kuisi dengan merangkai kata-kata dan memikirkan ekspresi yang pantas untuk berhadapan dengan Mitsunari. Semakin lama, aku semakin dekat, dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan jarakku cukup dekat dengannya.

Langkahku terhenti.

Mitsunari berdiri membelakangiku, dia menyadari aku di belakangnya dan berbalik ke arahku secara perlahan. Lalu aku melihat wajahnya.

Tidak terjadi apapun pada tubuhnya..

"Syukurlah.."

**Deg!**

Aku setengah terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Sungguh diluar perkiraanku.

"Apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" sahutku cepat. Wajahku mulai sedikit memerah, aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Lalu berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan poniku yang cukup panjang demi menyembunyikan roman wajahku.

Mitsunari jelas tahu ini situasi canggung. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, dia masih memandangku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tatapannya sangat tenang, sepertinya 'Sisi Tenang Mitsunari' muncul lagi.

"Ini..." kataku setelah beberapa saat. Memberikan sebuah bungkusan kertas coklat berbentuk pouch ke arahnya. Dia memperhatikan benda itu.

"Ucapan terimakasihku..." kataku lagi. Sial.. wajahku merah sekali..

Kenapa aku bisa begini..

Padahal Mitsunari adalah musuh bebuyutanku. Tapi barusan dia melindungiku...

_Jarak benci dan cinta itu setipis kertas.._

Teori sialan! Kenapa harus ada kenyataan seperti itu!

Tunggu..

Aku sedang tidak..

Suka dengan Mitsunari kan?

Argh! Lupakan!

Mitsunari meraih benda itu. Lalu membukanya, aku menatapnya sedikit untuk melihat apakah dia berubah ekspresi atau tidak.

Sebuah syal berwarna putih-hitam-ungu.

Sangat cocok dengan imej Mitsunari.

Pria itu terdiam melihatnya, "Belakangan ini angin kencang sekali.." kataku. Seolah barusan dia bertanya 'Kenapa kau memberiku ini?'.

**SYUUUU!**

Panjang umur..

Entah setiap perkataanku yang memang merupakan mantra atau bagaimana. Tapi tiba-tiba angin berhembus begitu kencang persis seperti yang kumaksud. Bahkan rambutku yang kubiarkan tergerai bergerak tegas mengikuti anginnya.

**Tap.. Tap..**

Aku mendengar suara kaki mendekat ke arahku. Aku sadar kalau itu adalah Mitsunari. Mau apa orang ini?

Dia menyodorkan sesuatu ke dekat wajahku. Syal yang kubelikan..

"Kupinjamkan sebentar karena anginnya kencang..." kata Mitsunari.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Pakai.."

"Ishi-"

"Kubilang pakai ya pakai.."

Aku seketika mendecih. Orang ini masih saja..

Karena aku tak kunjung melakukan perintahnya. Dia justru mulai mencoba melingkarkan syal dileherku.

"He-hei! Aku bisa pakai sendiri!" kataku. Aku langsung menyambar syal itu dari tangan Mitsunari dan memakainya dengan cepat. Entah apa yang ingin segera kuakhiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Kenapa kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Mitsunari dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu.. aku tidak mau.. menambah hutang itu lagi.." kataku.

Mitsunari menatapku, ini kedua kalinya aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Mitsunari. "Kalau kau ingin membayarnya.. gampang.." kata Mitsunari datar.

"Hah?"

"Turuti perintahku.."

"Eh?"

"Dan jangan protes.."

"HM!"

Aku mulai curiga. Sebenarnya kalau dengan Mitsunari aku takkan bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tapi... ini tetap saja mencurigakan!

Entah kenapa bayang-bayang apa yang dilakukan Masamune-sensei kemarin hinggap di kepalaku..

Ah! Bukan!

Ini Mitsunari Ishida! Dia musuh bebuyutanku! Dia..

Dia tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta padaku..

Lupakan..

Aku berpikiran terlalu jauh. "Ayo pergi.." kata Mitsunari singkat sambil berjalan. "Kemana?" tanyaku. Dia terhenti. "Diam dan ikuti aku.. kau akan tahu.." kata Mitsunari. Lalu dia berjalan lagi.

Aku lalu tersadar setelah beberapa saat, lalu mulai mengikutinya. Aku menjaga jarak dengannya, lalu melihat punggungnya dari belakang.

Benar yang dikatakan Mitsunari.

Anginnya kencang sekali, sepertinya tidak sia-sia dia memakaikan syalnya padaku. Tapi yang kukhawatirkan..

Bagaimana dengan Mitsunari?

Punggungnya itu sepertinya mengurangi angin yang datang ke arahku.

Aku merasa bersalah pada Mitsunari, pasti dia menerima semua angin itu.

Lalu kami sampai di tempat yang dia maksud.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Motor.."

"I-Ishida.."

"Ya?"

"I-ini.."

"Motor ninja.."

"Kau bisa naik motor!"

"Tentu saja.."

Aku masih termangu, motor hitam dengan garis ungu dan putih. Persis seperti syal yang kuberikan pada Mitsunari. Sebuah kebetulan yang... entahlah..

"Ta-tapi.. bagaimana kalau kau ditilang... lagipula.."

Kita masih kelas 3 SMP kau tahu..

"Aku memiliki keluarga polisi.. sama sepertimu..." kata Mitsunari. Dia berjalan mendekati motornya. "Aku sudah dilatih naik motor sejak dulu, aku mendapat lisensi mengemudi jauh lebih dulu dari yang ditentukan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.." katanya sambil meraih helm putih dengan garis ungu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke suatu tempat.." kata Mitsunari. Memakai helmnya, lalu memberikan sebuah helm putih bergaris hitam ke arahku. Cocok dengan baju yang kupakai..

Hei..

Ini..

Ini kebetulan yang keterlaluan..

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jangan protes.."

Aku mendecih.

Aku lalu mengambil helm itu, dan memakainya. Mitsunari mulai men-stater motornya dan berdiri dengan mesin menyala. Menungguku untuk naik, aku dengan segan mulai menaiki motor itu.

Anginnya kencang sekali, tapi Mitsunari dengan tegap mengendalikan motornya seperti pria dewasa. Apa jangan-jangan dia ikut lomba balap ya?

Aku menjaga jarak dengannya agar tidak terlalu dekat. Setelah dirasa beres. Dia mulai menjalankan motornya.

Motor ini berjalan dengan gagah seperti dikendarai pria dewasa. Mitsunari seperti sangat lihai mengendalikannya. Dia tidak berlebihan, seperti orang bertanggung jawab yang memperhitungkan keselamatanku matang-matang..

_Gentleman._

**Deg!**

Apa yang kukatakan!

Aku bisa gila dengan ini!

Angin mulai menerjangku. Aku bersyukur dalam hati karena memakai pakaian tertutup hari ini. tapi tetap saja dingin..

Dengan pakaian seperti ini saja sudah dingin.. bagaimana dengan Mitsunari?

Aku menyentuh punggungnya perlahan..

Dingin..

Jaket hitam itu seperti membeku karena angin.

Mitsunari..

Kau pasti merasakan hal yang lebih dingin dariku kan?

Kau membiarkan seluruh angin menerpamu sementara mengendalikan motor ini juga butuh tenaga..

Aku mulai mendekat, sementara aku ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku adalah musuh bebuyutannya, bagaimana kalau dia menolakku dan jadi marah karena aku?

Tapi... tubuh Mitsunari dingin sekali, dia menerima begitu banyak angin. Aku lalu melakukannya perlahan tapi pasti.

Cukup dekat dengan Mitsunari, lalu tanganku perlahan melingkari pinggangnya.

Tidak begitu erat, bahkan helm-ku tidak mencapai punggungnya. Aku bisa merasakan Mitsunari terkejut dalam diam. Tapi matanya masih fokus, dia seperti tidak menerima apapun dariku.

Ini sudah cukup untuk menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. Tanganku mampu merasakan dinginnya tubuh Mitsunari.

"Ishida.." gumamku lirih.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan?"

**Deg!**

Aku terdiam. Perkataan Mitsunari tadi entah kenapa menusukku. Apa dia tidak suka?

Aku melepaskan untaian tanganku dari pinggangnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka.. [Name].."

**Deg!**

"Ja-jadi?" tanyaku.

Mitsunari tidak menjawab. Kami terdiam, sudah cukup jauh perjalanan ini berlangsung. Dia mau membawaku kemana sih?

Motor ini berhenti karena ada lampu lalu lintas. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang..

Hangat..

Tanganku mulai hangat..

Aku menangkap ada mobil di sudut mataku. Aku menoleh entah karena apa...

**Deg!**

Itu..

Mobil biru dengan sedikit warna hitam..

Mobil Volvo biru..

Aku merasakan ada keadaan yang tidak asing di dalamnya.

Wajahku memucat, mataku terbelalak.

Apalagi setelah si pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya..

.

.

.

.

**Masamune-sensei...**

Habislah aku...

**TBC! **

* * *

**Author Note :**

Saya curhat dikit boleh kan? Okeh..

Pertama, saya belakangan ini jarang tidur. Entah kena virus begadang dari kakandaku atau memang aku banyak sekali pekerjaan sampai tidur tengah malam. Minggu ini sekolahku mulai padat..

Nah, mungkin saja setelah ini saya apdetnya agak lambat. Jadi reader sekalian mohon bersabar. Saya sering menguap di kelas diselingi batuk karena pilek musim hujan. Ngeselin...


	13. Chapter XIII

Day Dream

Bagaimana kemarin? Apakah anda penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?

(Reader : biasa aja..)

Baiklah, mari masuk ke masalah internal. Saya mungkin akan sedikit lambat apdet belakangan ini. jadi dimohon untuk bersabar menantikan cerita saya yang ini maupun yang lain.

Dimana-mana di cerita saya chapter 13 adalah chapter sial. Jadi silahkan rasakan kesialan yang menghampiri (ketawa epil).

Rate : T

Disclaimer : saya tidak punya Sengoku Basara. Mereka semua punya Capcom. Saya hanya punya OC ama alur cerita.

Silahkan membaca cerita!

* * *

**Balesan review :**

**De-aruka :**

**Ya.. minta maaf neesan.. .-.**

**Untuk fansnya Mitsunari mohon bersabar... memang banyak momennya tapi romance-nya lebih sedikit ketimbang Masamune. Iya.. iya.. Mitsun gentleman..**

**Makasih Neesan!**

**KuroIchio :**

**Emang anda fansnya siapa kok pindah haluan ke Mitsun? Okeh.. makasih ya.. aduh.. terpusi saya..**

**Achan toujou :**

**Oh.. gitu ya.. aku juga sering gitu.. kali lagi jarrror (jaringan error). Gua kagak ngasih apa-apa di ni fanfic, yang gua kasih Cuma perasaan dan tulisan saya.. (Ecieh..)**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Wah! Iyakah Dissa! Wah... kita sehati..! rata-rata aku tidur jam 10 malam ke atas sekarang.. haduh.. jadi biang tidur nih di kelas. Kalo aja ada bantal di depan meja, udah tinggal tidur kali ya?**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Oh? Begitukah putri-san? Hidup saya enggak tenang belakangan ini..**

**Karena...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jarang tidur..**

**Iya, saya punya line. ID saya salviarifdah. Monggo dicari, segala unek-unek silahkan disampaikan..**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Sick Day.

"HATCHI! UHUK UHUK!"

Suara batukku sudah menggelar di pagi hari. Seketika seisi rumah langsung menuju ke kamarku yang ada di lantai 2. **"Sayang? Kamu baik-baik saja?"** tanya Ibu yang tiba duluan.

Aku menoleh ke arah ibu. Kepalaku pusing, seluruh badanku pegal. Tenggorokanku sakit dan hidungku tersumbat. Wajahku yang memang pucat sejak awal akan jadi lebih pucat lagi. Entah aku mungkin akan pucat kebiruan seperti Sadako atau semacamnya. Orang akan langsung lari melihatku jika mereka lupa kalau hantu tidak punya kaki.

"**Ya ampun [Name]... makanya jangan keluyuran kemarin.. sekarang kau sakit kan?"** tanya seorang anak lelaki seumuran denganku yang nampang di pintu. Aku hanya memutar mataku. Dia Edgar, sepupuku yang baru tiba tadi malam. Edgar belum fasih bahasa Jepang. Jadi dia bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia. **"Diam Ed-Uhuk! Uhuk!"** aku menutup hidungku.

Semakin lama batukku makin menjadi. Ibu dan Edgar menatapku iba, menyebalkan..

Kemarin aku diajak Mitsunari ke sebuah toko coklat dan dia membelikanku sekotak kue coklat. Dia bilang tidak boleh kumakan, jadi aku menyimpannya di kulkas. Aku harus bolak-balik mengingatkan Ed-kun (Edgar-kun) agar tidak memakannya sampai ada perintah selanjutnya dari Mitsunari. Ed-kun doyan coklat. Badanku sepertinya kemasukan banyak angin kemarin, Mitsunari sekalian mengantarku pulang. Tapi aku bersyukur tidak ada orang saat aku pulang karena ayah dan ibu menjemput Edgar di bandara. Bayangkan kalau ayah tahu apa yang aku dan Mitsunari lakukan?

Bisa-bisa aku segera dimasukkan pondok pesantren agar pergaulanku terjaga..

Tapi, yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Ada satu hal, kemarin. Rasanya aku sangat menyesal melihat ke arah mobil Volvo biru mulus di samping kananku.

Masamune-sensei...

"**Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ke sekolah.."** kata Edgar. **"Jangan Ed... aku bisa sekolah nanti.. tenang saja.."** kataku. **"Tapi kemarin kau kelelahan, kurang tidur karena aku pulang, kemasukan banyak angin dan tidak makan malam. Itu memicu stress.." **kata Edgar.

"**Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku stress.."** balasku. **"Sayang.. turuti perintah sepupumu ini.."** kata Ibu. Aku menghela nafas, **"Aku mau sekolah bu.."** kataku. Aku memasang wajah memohon pada ibu. Ibu menghela nafas.

"**Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh di sekolah.." **kata Ibu akhirnya.

"**Eh?"** Edgar tertegun.

Aku tersenyum, merangkum kemenanganku atas Edgar.

"**Baiklah..." **kata Edgar mengalah.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Di Sekolah-**

Penampilanku cukup kacau, meskipun seragam dan rambut hitam sepinggangku rapi seperti biasanya. Tapi wajah lemas dan postur tubuh sakitku tidak mampu kututupi. "Kau kenapa [Name]?" tanya Sakuya.

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Hatchi! Hatchi!"

Bersin datang menghujam hidungku. Sudah kututupi agar sahabat baikku tidak tertular. "Kau mau ke UKS?" tanya Sakuya.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku mau lihat keadaan Saku-chan..." kataku. Aku tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah jadwal pelajaran yang terpasang di kelas.

Oh.. ya ampun..

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ...

Jam pertama...

Habislah sudah...

.

.

.

.

.

**-10 Menit Kemudian-**

"Hatchi! Hatchi!"

Seluruh murid terdiam, bahkan Masamune-sensei. Beliau menghentikkan penjelasannya dan menatapku, dan jelas itu menarik perhatian seluruh murid. Aku tidak tau (dan tidak mau tahu) tatapan apa yang sensei berikan. Aku masih belum berani menatapnya, setelah insiden kemarin. Mereka menatapku, tatapan iba yang sangat kubenci sekarang menghujamiku. Tidak, aku bukanlah orang yang senang dikasihani.

"Anu.. siapa nama siswa ini?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku cukup kaget, mataku terbelalak. Aku melihat ke arah Masamune-sensei. Kuharap dia bercanda..

Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa namaku?

"Namanya [Name] sensei.." jawab beberapa siswa.

"Oh.. kalau begitu. Seseorang tolong antar [Name] ke UKS.." kata Masamune-sensei. "Tuhkan.. kubilang apa.. [Name].. Masamune-sensei pasti akan menyuruhmu ke UKS.. mari kuantar.." tawar Sakuya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal, tapi setelah itu aku bersin lagi. Menyebalkan!

"Kalau memang tidak sehat jangan masuk sekolah.." kata Masamune-sensei dengan nada biasa sambil menatapku sebelum aku melewati pintu kelas untuk keluar. Sekilas kulihat wajahnya biasa saja..

Syukurlah..

Tapi..

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sensei.. seperti.. seperti aku dan dia tidak pernah terjadi apapun..

Dia tidak lagi perhatian padaku..

Tapi sepertinya tidak marah..

Seperti hubungan biasa antara murid dan guru..

Apa yang terjadi? Dadaku sakit...

Sakuya mengantarku ke UKS dengan tangan kanannya memegang lengan kiriku. Seolah menompang aku agar tidak jatuh. Leherku tertekuk sempurna, seperti daguku tertancap di dada. Rambut hitamku menghambur ke bawah. Sakuya pasti terlihat seperti membawa seorang pasien sakit jiwa yang pingsan. Oh.. sudahlah..

"Hatchi.. uhuk-uhuk!"

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa kemarin? Ceritakan padaku _friend.._" kata Sakuya sambil memandangku. Aku menatapnya, "Nanti saja di UKS.. aku lelah.." kataku. Sakuya mengangguk. Langkahku makin lama makin berat saja, sepertinya satu persatu beban ditimpakan di punggungku.

Setelah beberapa lama kami sampai di UKS. "Oh.. ya ampun Sayang.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang ibu gendut pengurus UKS. Nyonya Kisaki, dia adalah suster rumah sakit yang ditugaskan di sekolahku.

"Aku baik baik saja.." kataku. Dia dan Sakuya mendudukkanku di atas kasur terdekat, di atasku terselubung tirai, bisa disingkap melingkar seperti kamar pas di butik sederhana.

"Oh.. baguslah.. hanya flu dan batuk sederhana.. sebentar lagi pasti sembuh sayang.. sejak kapan kau sakit?" tanya Nyonya Kisaki.

"Dari kemarin, dan hari ini baru muncul.." jawabku singkat, kepalaku masih ditekuk. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerang mataku, aku ingin tidur..

Nyonya Kisaki tampak terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa separah ini kalau memang baru sehari.." gumamnya. Sakuya mulai terlihat cemas.

"Kau pernah mengidap Typhus sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kisaki. Aku mengangguk, "Mual?" tanyanya lagi. "Sedikit.." kataku.

Nyonya Kisaki berpikir. Lalu dia seperti baru mengetahui sesuatu. "Oh ya! Kau pasti kurang tidur sayang! Pantas saja kepalamu ditekuk terus.. katakan.. jam berapa kau tidur dan bangun?" tanya wanita separuh baya itu.

"Aku tidur sekitar jam 1 malam.. bangun lagi jam 4..." kataku biasa.

Nyonya Kisaki terdiam...

Sakuya terdiam..

"EMPAT JAAAMMM!"

"Ya... bisa tolong jangan berteriak di telingaku? Sa-HATCHI!"

Bersin sialan..

"Tidurlah sekarang sayang.. kau pasti murid pindahan dari Indonesia itu kan? Dan kau nona.."

"Kanazawa Sakuya.."

"Oh.. nona Kanazawa, silahkan kembali ke kelas.." kata Nyonya Kisaki kepada Sakuya.

Sakuya mengangguk dan mengerling manis seolah bilang padaku, -istirahat yang cukup semoga mimpi indah!-.

Dia keluar..

"Tidurlah sekarang sayang.. kalau ada keluhan silahkan panggil aku." Kata Nyonya Kisaki. Aku mengangguk, mulai membaringkan badanku dan melemaskan tubuhku. Aku ingin tidur..

.

.

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hei.. kau sudah bangun?"

Aku tersadar, sesaat kukumpulkan kesadaranku yang terpencar dan menyadari sesuatu yang hangat..

Selimut?

Bukannya aku tidur tanpa selimut?

Aku langsung terduduk. Jangan-jangan aku sudah pulang ke rumah, tapi yang kulihat sekilas adalah tirau biru sebagai background dengan seseorang duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjangku.

Ini masih di UKS..

Syukurlah.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Bagaimana? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangku.

**DEG!**

"Masamune-sensei..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa sensei disini!"

"Aku menungguimu.."

**PEEESSHH!**

Wajahku merah, aku menghindari kontak mata dengan guru bahasa Inggrisku. Sedikit kulihat selimut biru yang menutupiku..

Tunggu dulu..

Bukannya selimut UKS semuanya berwarna putih?

Jangan-jangan... ini..

"Sensei? Selimut siapa ini?" tanyaku pada Masamune-sensei. Aku sedikit mengusap leherku dan merapihkan rambutku yang panjang agar terbentuk kembali. Aku gugup bercampur panas suhu tubuhku. Menggigil hebat..

"Selimut yang sensei pinjamkan padamu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya. Matanya fokus ke arahku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Selimut disini tipis.. dan sepertinya kau sangat kedinginan.. jadi terpaksa aku pinjamkan.." jawab Masamune-sensei. Satu pertanyaanku..

"Untuk apa seorang guru membawa selimut ke sekolah tempatnya bekerja.." gumamku.

Suaraku sebenarnya cukup keras, dan aku yakin Masamune-sensei mendengarnya. Kuharap setelah ini dia memberikan alasan..

Tapi sekarang..

Dia diam saja..

Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur padaku. Tentu saja aku kaget, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tangan besar Masamune-sensei berhasil menggapaiku, menyentuh wajahku. Aku membeku di tempat, terdiam.

Tangannya menyentuh wajahku yang terasa panas dan kemudian turun ke belakang leherku. "Masih panas sekali.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Dia melepaskan tangannya. "_Go to sleep.." _perintah Masamune-sensei. "Eh?"

"Sensei bilang tidur.."

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku. Masamune-sensei melirik ke arloji di tangannya. "Jam 12 siang.."

"EH!"

Aku tidur sekitar jam 7-8.. dan sekarang jam 12 siang..

Lama juga tidurku..

"Hatchi! Uhuk-uhuk.." batukku kambuh lagi. "Jangan berteriak.." kata Masamune-sensei. "Ma-maaf.." kataku. Tanganku tertancap di hidungku.

"Kau tidak salah.. kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba terdiam. Selama ini setiap orang Jepang yang kukenal menganggapku aneh karena meminta maaf setelah melakukan kegiatan. Padahal aku tidak salah apapun.

"Namanya juga orang Jawa.." kataku. "Hah?" alis Masamune-sensei terangkat. "Orang jawa punya kebiasaan.. kalau setiap setelah melakukan pekerjaannya akan meminta maaf.. kita tidak tahu apakah pekerjaan kita sudah sempurna atau bukan.. jadi kalau ada kesalahan sedikit saja.. tidak ada salahnya meminta maafkan? Uhuk!"

"Oh..." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia terdiam, aku ganti menatapnya heran. "Maafkan aku.." kata Masamune-sensei setelah cukup lama.

"Eh! Se-sensei tidak salah apapun! Hatchi!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku mengangguk, kami terdiam lagi.

"Tidurlah.." kata Masamune-sensei. "Eh?"

"Sensei bilang tidur.."

"Tapi.. kalau pulang nanti.."

"Sensei bangunkan.."

"Eh.."

Tunggu... itu artinya..

Sensei akan menungguiku sehari penuh!

"Ti-tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Masamune-sensei menatapku, absolut... mungkin itu yang ingin aku ketahui dari tatapannya.

Aku langsung terbaring lagi dan menarik selimutku. Baru kusadari kalau ternyata ada bau kuat maskulin Masamune-sensei yang sangat familiar di hidungku. Apa selimut ini yang selalu dia gunakan saat tidur.

Tunggu..

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain..

Ada bau lain di selimut ini..

Sebuah parfum? Milik wanita?

I-ini bukan bau parfumku maupun vitamin atau shampoo rambutku.. ja-jangan jangan..

Oh.. tidak.. jangan berpikir terlalu jauh.. aku menutupi mulutku sendiri.

Sensei kelihatan sudah cukup umur.. jangan-jangan.. apa dia pernah tidur bersama gadis lain?

Aku lalu mencoba menutup mataku. Melupakan segalanya dan terbangun dengan memori sedikit.

"Kau adalah sedikit dari orang yang bisa menggunakan selimut ini.." gumam Masamune-sensei samar..

Apa ini?

Sakit..

.

.

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**DEG!**

Aku langsung terduduk, aku mengecek sekelilingku. Ini..

Tidak ada apapun yang menyelimutiku..

Tidak ada yang menarik tirau biru sampai ranjangku tertutupi dari dunia luar...

Tidak ada yang menungguiku..

Dan syukurlah...

Tidak ada Masamune-sensei.

"Apa tadi itu mimpi.." gumamku. "Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kisaki yang duduk di meja pengurus.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa.." kataku. Aku menghela nafas, "Nyonya.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Jam 9.."

Jam 9.. syukurlah..

Itu tadi mimpi..

"Malam.."

"EKHH!"

"Bercanda sayang.." kata Nyonya Kisaki. "Ini jam 9 pagi.. kau baru tidur sekitar satu jam yang lalu..." lanjut wanita itu.

Aku menghela nafas, dia benar-benar pandai membuat orang serangan jantung..

Aku lalu berbaring lagi, lenganku menancap di keningku. Seperti menghalangi sinar lampu agar tidak sampai ke arahku. Entah kenapa..

Aku teringat akan mimpi yang kualami. Ini baru masuk siang bolong dan aku sudah mendapatkan mimpi seaneh itu. kurasa aku akan benar-benar di opname sebentar lagi..

Tapi, antara percaya atau tidak.. aku merasa mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Masamune-sensei benar-benar menungguiku, ada seseorang yang menyelimutiku.. dan.. semacamnya..

Tapi yang membuatku semakin kacau adalah..

Bagaimana bisa Masamune-sensei melupakan namaku?

Setelah apapun yang terjadi pada kami berdua 2 hari yang lalu?

"Mau makan sup?" tawar Nyonya Kisaki. Aku menoleh, "_Cream soup _jagung.. hangat dan enak dileher.." lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk sedikit, aku lapar sekarang..

Aroma _Cream Soup _memenuhi hidungku. Nyonya Kisaki mendekat ke arahku dan meletakkan sebuah mangkuk yang cukup besar dengan sendok di meja samping ranjangku. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh sayang.." kata Nyonya Kisaki.

Aku mengambil mangkuk itu dengan hati-hati, kelihatannya enak.. cacing di perutku minta diisi. Aku lalu makan perlahan. Sejenak teringat lagi beberapa kejadian terakhir di mimpiku..

Aroma maskulin Masamune-sensei yang merebak memenuhi selimut itu.. bersama dengan bau parfum wanita..

Ya.. parfum wanita..

Aku yakin..

Dan entah kenapa.. dadaku sakit..

"[NAME]!"

**DEG!**

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat Sakuya datang ke arah pintu. "Aku datang menjengukmu _friend..." _kata Sakuya. "Aku tahu Saku.." jawabku.

Aku mengambil sesendok sup lalu menelannya. Sakuya sebentar saja sudah duduk manis di kursi sampingku. Menatapku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baikan?" tanya Sakuya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Wah.. _Cream soup.._? aku mau.." kata Sakuya melihat mangkuk di atas meja. "Ambil saja.." kataku.

"Su-sungguh? terimakasih!" kata Sakuya dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku tersenyum. Sakuya termasuk gadis termanis di sekolah ini, kenapa bisa Mitsunari menolak gadis seperti dia?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mitsunari.. aku tidak menjumpainya sedikit pun..

Setelah mengobrol cukup banyak, aku akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi hanya penyebab kalau aku masuk angin karena naik motor ninja berkecepatan penuh. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia Mitsunari. Aku bercerita kalau Edgar juga sudah belibur ke Jepang.

"He.. kalau ingin melihat dia langsung. Kau bisa main ke rumahku.." kataku. "Kau baik sekali.." kata Sakuya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi masih ada satu yang mengganjal di pikiranku.." kata Sakuya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk sendok di dalam sup. Aku mengangkat alisku. Jangan-jangan.. dia tahu.. dia curiga..

"Bagaimana bisa Masamune-sensei melupakan namamu tadi pagi?"

**JLEEEBB!**

"I-itu..." aku tergagap. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali mengingat hal itu. apa Masamune-sensei terlalu marah padaku sampai dia ingin melupakan apapun tentangku?

"Padahal dia mengirimimu surat dan hubungan kalian berjalan cukup dekat.." lanjut Sakuya.

Dadaku semakin sakit..

"Kuharap dia hanya bercanda atau akting..." kata Sakuya.

Aku mengangguk..

Ya.. kuharap itu semua hanya candaannya atau aktingnya saja.. semoga..

"Ups! Sudah hampir masuk kelas.. sudah ya.. semoga lekas sembuh!" kata Sakuya. Dia pun beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Aku melambai ke arahnya. Tapi, batukku meledak setelah begitu lama aku tahan. Di sudut mataku, aku melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyilangkan tangannya dan menatapku..

Oh..

Tidak..

**Masamune-sensei..**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Yap, Sakazaki jadi ketagihan curcol reader-san..

Belakangan ini kepala Saki sering pusing. Gara-gara keseringan begadang kali ya? Yah. Meski begitu.. syukurlah Saki masih bisa apdet. Tapi.. perasaan Saki dan pembaca kali ya?

Belakangan chapter ini endingnya pasti keisi ama Masamune? Udah ah..

Saki sering ikut lomba belakangan ini (enggak sombong loh!). jadinya klenger dan nyaris tidur di musholla sekolah lain. Untungnya tutor menulis saya bangunin. (Enggak jadi tengsin dah..)

Apa kalian bisa menerka? Apa yang terjadi pada Masamune ampe lupa nama [Name]? Ini ada hubungannya dengan ending chapter lalu loh..


	14. Chapter XIV

Day Dream

Yo... yo.. ketemu lagi dengan Sakazaki Rikou yang belakangan sedang galau reader-san!

Tugas menumpuk, jurnal pun sibuk, pikiran bertumpuk-tumpuk yo!

Baiklah... lupakan..

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara. Mereka semua punya Capcom. Tolong doakan saya masuk nominasi ahli warisnya Capcom.. (dilempari batako).

Note : oh ya.. sama kayak kemarin.. yang di blok itu Indonesia..

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Kagak apa-apa... (^^)/...**

**Saya bisa nambah teman line.. nggak papa sih bagi saya. Sibuk is good you know?**

**Kuroichio :**

**Ya.. saya sebisa mungkin jaga kesehatan Kuro-san. Terimakasih karena sudah ngereview.. maaf saya apdetnya agak lambat..**

**De-aruka :**

**Neesan... are you there? Ya.. ya... ini saya kasih momen Mitsu lagi.. dan besok juga bakal Mitsu lagi.. ini udah bisa bahas BASARA Ranger kok..**

**Makasih MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

* * *

Chapter 14 : Strangely...

Mataku membesar, keringat dingin mengucur. Dadaku seperti ditusuk dari segala arah. Aku.. aku...

Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali..

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku tidak menjawab, pria tinggi itu mendekatiku. Lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Sakuya.

"Sepertinya kau hanya sedikit kelelahan.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya. Wajahnya fokus padaku.

Aku masih terdiam. Aku mengurusi rasa sakit di dadaku ini...

Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dan menjauh dari Masamune-sensei.. padahal kemarin (Mungkin) dia yang kusakiti.. tapi kenapa..

Dadaku bisa sesakit ini..

"Oh ya.. aku menemukan ini di mejamu.." kata Masamune-sensei. Aku menoleh, dia menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna putih ke arahku..

Ponselku!

Oh.. aku meninggalkannya tergeletak di atas meja..

Bagus sekali..

Aku menerima ponsel itu. ponsel _touchscreen _putihku.. untungnya dia berada di tangan yang benar..

"Terimakasih.." kataku dengan nada canggung. Aku masih belum berani membuat kontak mata 100% dengan Masamune-sensei. Tapi sepertinya guru bahasa inggris itu tidak keberatan.

Ada pesan di ponselku..

Aku membuka kunci ponselku dan melihatnya. Edgar?

_**From : Edgar Farhan the 'Man of Steel'. **__(namanya juga orang Indonesia.. :v)_

_**Yo.. sepupu.. bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan lagu ini?**_

Dibawahnya ada sebuah link. Aku penasaran, jadi kutekan saja link itu..

'_**Sakitnya tuh disini.. di dalam hatiku.. sakitnya tuh disini.. melihat kau selingkuh.. sakitnya tuh disini.. kau menduakan aku..'**_

**JLEEEBBB!**

"**ARRRRGGHH! SEPUPU EDAN!" **

Masamune-sensei tersentak mendengar teriakanku. "Uhuk! Huk! Uhuk! Hacthi!" seketika seluruh batuk yang kutahan sedari tadi terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

ARGH! SIALAN!

Langsung kehentikan lagu itu. kenapa! kenapa di siang bolong ini Cita Citata sudah meledekku! Kenapa! kenapa! apa salahku!

Tunggu... bukankah..

Kalau saja Masamune-sensei mengetahui arti lagu ini..

Justru dia yang paling sakit hati.. tapi.. bukankah Masamune-sensei sudah melupakanku?

Tidak!

Tidak!

Kumohon jangan!

Aku.. aku...

"Kau.. murid yang dekat.. dengan Tatsuga-senpai kan?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

Aku menoleh, rahangku nyaris jatuh..

Masamune...

Masamune-sensei..

Kau benar-benar melupakanku?

"I-iya.." kataku. Kristal di rongga mataku mulai mencair, aku berusaha memertahankan suhunya.. aku.. menangis?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Masamune-sensei. "Matamu merah.." kata Masamune-sensei lagi. Tangan besarnya terulur lagi padaku. Aku membuang mukaku darinya..

Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi.. kau membuatku semakin sakit hati..

Sialan..

Satu tetes keluar dari mataku...

Lalu mengalir melewati pipiku.. tidak..

Kenapa aku harus menangis sekarang..

"Kau menangis?" tanya Masamune-sensei dengan nada terkejut. Sakit..

Sakit sekali..

Kenapa aku.. kenapa aku bisa sesakit ini..

Sebuah jari menemui pipiku yang dingin. Aku jelas tahu kalau itu adalah jari Masamune-sensei..

Rasanya aku ingin lari dari sini. Tolong jangan sentuh aku.. sensei...

Tidak.. jangan putus asa.. Masamune-sensei pasti tidak separah itu. kau masih punya harapan kalau pria ini pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat..

"Masamune-sensei..."

"Ya?"

"Apa.. Masamune-sensei.. pernah merasa.. bertemu denganku?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Masamune-sensei sepertinya menaikkan alisnya. "Pernah..."

"Ya.. di kelas tadi.." kataku dengan malas. Meskipun terkesan tenang, tapi hatiku langsung bereaksi. Aku ingin berteriak saat ini juga..

"Oh.. sudah nyaris 2 menit lagi.. sudah ya.. sensei harus mengajar kelas lain. Jika kau sudah baikan.. sensei beri tugas yang tadi pagi sensei berikan pada murid lain.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Kemudian menatapku. "Kalau kau pusing sampai menangis seperti itu.. tidur saja.. agar kau bisa secepatnya baikan.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menatap punggungnya. Apa benar? Masamune-sensei Perasaanku semakin tidak enak seiring berjalannya waktu. Semenjak mimpi aneh tadi, aku tidak bisa tenang.

Bagaimana sensei bisa melupakanku sampai seperti itu?

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Apa kemarin dia marah padaku sampai dia menyuntikkan serum penghilang ingatan?

Oh tidak.. pikiranmu terlalu jauh.. anggap saja ini April Mop oke.. tapi bulan april akan datang 2 bulan lagi.. sudahlah... lupakan..

Kepalaku pusing. Aku masih menangis, rasanya sakit sekali tadi. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku menangisi Masamune-sensei yang melupakanku?

Padahal bukan aku yang.. menyatakan perasaan.. tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini?

Apa aku...

Menyukai Masamune-sensei?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit aku berdiri di depan ruangan yang biasa digunakan Masamune-sensei untuk memberiku tutor khusus.

"Tunggu... jangan-jangan.."

Masamune-sensei melupakanku? Apa dia juga lupa..

Kalau aku memiliki tutor khusus dengannya?

Argh! Tidak!

Kumohon jangan sampai sejauh ini.. aku.. aku..

"Ieyasu?" tanyaku. Aku melihat figur pria berambut hitam pendek itu lewat. "Oh.. hai [Name].." kata Ieyasu.

"Kau juga mau menunggu?" tanyaku. "Bukan.. kebetulan sekali aku menemuimu.. aku sudah tanya pada Masamune-sensei.. hari ini tidak ada tutor.." kata Ieyasu.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Masamune-sensei harus ke rumah sakit.." jawab Ieyasu. Berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ke-ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kemarin dia mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat berkendara mobil... dan bagian kepalanya terbentur... kudengar dari Hanbei-sensei dia mengalami dimensia.." kata Ieyasu.

**DEEGG!**

"Di-dimensia?" tanyaku..

"Ya, sejenis masalah akan ingatannya.. tadi dia ditanya.. dia lupa akan beberapa jadwal mengajarnya dan melupakan kalau hari ini kita menjalani tutor.. dia juga melupakan beberapa guru dan murid.."

**JLEEEBB!**

**BRAK!**

Buku-bukuku jatuh. Aku tidak percaya.. kemarin.. kemarin.. jangan-jangan..

Setelah dia melihatku bersama Mitsunari... dia mengalami kecelakaan?

"[Na]-[Name]!" Ieyasu mulai panik melihatku.

Tubuhku lemas, tulang-tulangku seperti dilepas semua. Aku gemetaran, kenyataan menusukku telak. Air mata mengalir lagi di ekor pandanganku.

"[Name]! Kau baik-baik saja!" tanya Ieyasu. Dia mendekat ke arahku.

Kakiku lemas, rasanya aku tidak punya alasan untuk berdiri lagi. Hatiku seperti dihantam sesuatu yang sangat besar. Perlahan pertahananku kendor.

"[Name]!"

Ieyasu memegangi bahuku. Berusaha membuatku tetap berdiri. Dia menyeka air mataku. Aku mulai menangis perlahan.

"Sudahlah [Name].. tenang dulu oke? Bagaimana kalau kita duduk?" tanya Ieyasu. Dia menuntunku ke kursi terdekat. Lalu mendudukkanku yang gemetaran, kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Ieyasu menatapku cemas. Aku mulai melepaskan semua rasa yang kupendam selama ini..

Aku tidak tau ingin menyalahkan siapa..

Ini bukan salah Mitsunari..

Ini bukan salah Masamune-sensei..

Ini bukan salah orang bernama Daniel itu..

Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku..

Tapi aku ingin sekali menyalahkan seseorang. Agar kekesalanku terlampiaskan dan aku bisa lega dengan semuanya..

"[Name]... aku tau.. aku juga turut sedih atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Masamune-sensei.. tapi jika kau menangis tidak ada artinya.." kata Ieyasu.

"Sepertinya ikatanmu dengan Masamune-sensei sudah sangat kuat.**. **apa dia sudah seperti pengganti Tatsuga-sensei? Oh.. bukan.."

Aku menoleh, kenapa dia menyangkal perkataannya sendiri?

"Apa dia sudah seperti orang yang kau cintai?"

**JLEEEBB!**

"Ka-kau ini bicara apa!" tanyaku. "Dia guruku! Aku.. aku hanya memiliki sebatas perasaan-"

"Aku mengerti..." kata Ieyasu mengiyakanku. Dia sepertisudah tahu segalanya.

"Apa yang kau tahu!" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah.. daripada itu.. lampiaskan saja perasaan itu sekarang.. setelah itu kau tidak boleh menangis lagi.." kata Ieyasu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu.." kataku.

"Tidak.. tenanglah! Aku tadi Cuma bercanda! Maaf ya.. kau pasti sedang sensitif.. sudah.. tenangkan dirimu.." kata Ieyasu.

Aku terdiam. Tidak menjawabnya, perlahan tangisku berhenti. Aku merasa sedikit tenang..

Tapi perasaan menyesal menghinggapi diriku..

Kenapa.. kenapa waktu itu sensei harus ada dan melihatku bersama Mitsunari?

Mungkin secara tidak langsung akulah penyebab kecelakaan Masamune-sensei..

"Kecelakaan bukan salah siapapun.. jika sudah terjadi ya terjadi.." kata Ieyasu. Aku menatapnya. Dia seperti tau apa yang kupikirkan..

Ieyasu mencurigakan juga..

"Oh ya! Kudengar dari Daniel kau bertemu dengannya kemarin.. bagaimana?" tanya Ieyasu.

**DEGG!**

Aku melotot ke arahnya. Ieyasu sadar.

"Ke-kenapa? [Name]?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Kau.. kau siapanya Daniel?" tanyaku.

"Aku.. aku temannya? Rumahku dekat dengan tempat dia singgah.. ada apa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Bisa tolong... katakan pada temanmu itu untuk tidak mengurusiku lagi?" tanyaku.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Temanmu itu sangat egois! Kau harus tahu itu!" kataku. Ieyasu tersentak.

"[Name].. mungkin kita bisa-"

"Sudah! Jangan bertanya lagi! Turuti kata-kataku dan kau akan tahu maksudku! Kumohon Ieyasu Tokugawa!" kataku.

Ieyasu terdiam, menatapku. Lalu kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Ieyasu! Kau dimana!"

Aku tersentak.

Itu..

Suara Mitsunari..

"Hei! Mitsu! Aku disini!" kata Ieyasu sambil melambai. Aduh.. bagaimana ini? aku harus menghadapi Mitsunari dengan bagaimana?

"I-Ieyasu.." kataku pelan.

"Ya [Name]?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Boleh aku ke kamar mandi? Kita sambung lagi lain kali.." kataku. Lalu berdiri secepatnya.

"Ba-baiklah... hati-hati kalau mau pulang.." kata Ieyasu. Aku mengangguk padanya lalu setengah berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Ieyasu di tikungan.

Aku memang harus ke kamar mandi untuk menghapus jejak tangisanku. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Mitsunari dengan keadaan begini? Memang meragukan jika makhluk rambut seterika itu bertanya. Tapi Ieyasu adalah orang yang jujur. Dia pasti menawarkan Mitsunari untuk mengatasi masalahku..

Sudah.. tenangkan dirimu.. kau harus menemukan kamar mandi secepatnya!

Aku lalu berbelok ke kamar dengan tulisan toilet dan lambang perempuan. Lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Di depan wastafel, aku mencuci wajahku. Aku membuka keran dan menyalakannya. Air dingin membasahi tanganku dan aku menyapukannya ke wajah beberapa kali. Segar juga..

Setelah dirasa cukup, sejenak aku melihat ke cermin. Apalagi yang perlu di hapus? Oh ya.. rambutku cukup berantakan. Aku harus menyisirnya.. tapi..

Sisirku dimana?

OH IYA!

Aku meletakkan sisir itu di tengah buku-buku yang kubawa. Aku menjatuhkannya.. dan aku.. aku tidak mengambilnya kembali..

Masih dibawa Ieyasu..

Ukh! Sial! Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali hari ini!

Apa aku.. harus menghadapi Mitsunari?

Ah... Sabodo amat..

Aku lalu berbalik ke pintu dan membukanya.

**DEEEGG!**

"Hei..."

Aku terdiam.

"Perhatikan jalanmu.. kau nyaris menabrakku.." kata orang itu..

Dia itu..

Dia memiliki 9 nyawa..

Mitsunari...

"Ka-kau.." aku bingung berkata apa. Aku melihat ke tangan pria itu. dia membawa buku-bukuku dan sisirku yang baru saja jatuh. Dia ingin mengembalikannya padaku?

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyaku pada Mitsunari. Dia menghela nafas, "Ieyasu bilang kau ke kamar mandi.. dan kamar mandi ini adalah yang paling dekat disekitar sini.. langkah kakimu berakhir begitu saja.. jadi kemungkinannya banyak.." kata Mitsunari.

Pintar juga orang ini..

Aku melihat ke lehernya.. itu..

"Ada apa? Sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Bukan.." aku menjawab.

Dia memakai syal yang kubelikan..

Mitsunari menelusuri arah pandangku. Lalu dia mulai mengerti.

"Oh.. ini.. kenapa? tidak boleh? Apa aku harus membuangnya ke tempat sampah jika tidak memakainya?" tanya Mitsunari.

**PIK!**

"Kau ini!"

"Sudah.. jangan berteriak.. bisa-bisa orang salah paham.."

"Justru kau yang membuat orang salah paham!"kataku refleks. Lalu terdiam sejenak. apa yang telah kukatakan?

"Ha?" Mitsunari tidak mengerti.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu mengambil buku-buku dan perlengkapanku dari tangannya. "Terimakasih.." kata singkat.

"Ya.."

Suasana hening.

"Kau menjaga coklat yang kuberikan?" tanya Mitsunari. Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa kau menyuruh aku yang menyimpan coklat itu? bisa kau simpan sendiri kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya.. memang.. belakangan ini kulkas di rumahku rusak. Jadi biar kau saja yang simpan.." kata Mitsunari.

"Kau tahu.. di rumahku ada omnivora penggila coklat.. dia bisa memakan coklatmu tanpa sepengetahuanku dan kau.." balasku.

"Omnivora penggila coklat?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Ya!" kataku. Yang kumaksud Edgar..

"Bawa coklat itu besok..." kata Mitsunari. Aku menaikkan alisku. Dia membalikkan badannya.

"Kulkas rumahku sudah beres.. kau tidak perlu menjaganya lagi.." kata Mitsunari. Lalu dia pergi.

"Tunggu! Hei!"

Ukh.. percuma saja..

Memangnya dia mau menoleh lagi. Lagipula.. KENAPA AKU JUSTRU MEMANGGILNYA!

Argh! Bisa-bisa aku diopname di bagian jiwa non psiko... ini membuatku nyaris gila.

Aku kesal, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Aku mengambil ponselku, lalu mengetik nomer Edgar.

"**Sepupu.. ini aku.. aku pulang cepat hari ini. pastikan coklat di kulkas itu aman atau aku akan memulangkanmu besok pagi..".**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Perasaanku masih belum beraturan. Aku perlahan melepaskan rompi seragamku dan menata ulang rambut panjangku.

Memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang tidak mudah.. harus ditata setiap saat agar tidak kusut.

Sabukku lepas dan aku duduk di kasur. Mengambil ponselku. Ada e-mail.

Repot juga kalau begini.. aku harus menyalin semua tulisan ini dan meletakkannya di aplikasi translate. Dan inilah hasilnya..

_From : Sakuya-chan_

_Subject : Rencana renang._

_Hai [Name]! Aku tahu kalau keadaanmu kurang baik.. tapi bisakah kau menemaniku dengan teman-teman yang lain renang minggu besok? Jika kau masih kurang sehat. Maafkan aku.. kuharap kau mau menunggu di pinggir kolam renang. Bukannya aku egois tapi aku benar-benar tidak nyaman tanpa kau! _

_Jika keadaanmu sudah membaik. Kuharap kau bisa bergabung renang bersama kami. Kolam renangnya di tempat yang biasa digunakan Shingen-sensei untuk ujian saat masih kelas 2. Kau ingat kan?_

_Besok sekelas akan membicarakan kapan itu terlaksana. Istirahat yang cukup dan kau akan baik-baik saja!_

"He.." gumamku.

Aku menekan aplikasi tranlaste. Lalu mengetik pesanku disana.

_To : Sakuya-chan_

_Subject : Penerimaan_

_Tidak apa-apa Saku-chan. Aku akan memastikan minggu besok jadwalku luang. Aku harap aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian dan berenang bersama. Kutunggu kabar berikutnya besok!_

Translate, salin. Dan.. kirim!

Selesai!

"**Sepupu.." **

Aku menoleh, jelas Edgar yang ada disana. **"Ada apa?" **tanyaku.

"**Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.."** kata Edgar. Aku mengangguk, dia berjalan ke tepi kasurku.

"**Ini mengenai coklat yang ada di kulkas.."**

"**Yeah? Lalu?"**

"**Juga mengenai guru bahasa inggris yang kata tante dekat denganmu belakangan ini.."** kata Edgar.

**DEGG!**

"**Apa kau bilang?"**

**TBC**

**Bukan Tuberclosis lo!**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Curcol egen! #digampar

Huaaaaaaaaaaa! Belakangan ini saya kena sial reader-san! (Nggak nanya..). dari lupa ama pelajaran, lupa bawa buku, lupa bawa bekal, dan LUPA BAWA BALIK LAGI CHARGER LAPTOP. (capslock kamu woi!).

Dan lagi.. belakangan kokoro saya sakit banget... (dari dulu kelles). Dengan masalah-masalah yang menerjang.. masalah sosial lah..

Oke, lupakan yang tadi. Sepertinya budaya begadang memang melekat kuat pada keluarga saya reader-san. Terbukti dengan seluruh anggota keluarga saya yang tidak terbiasa tidur jam 9... (Wah.. berarti bisa tidur jam 6 donk?). yah.. itu kadang-kadang..

Saya emang suka bela-belain buat fanfic. Lagipula saya mendapat seorang saingan berat dari adik kelas saya sendiri. yah, fighting lah.. menurut kalian yang mana reader-san?

Cerpen abstrak atau cerpen humor mendidik?


	15. Chapter XV

Day Dream

Rencananya sih mau publish pas hari valentine..

Eh.. karena saking sibuknya jadi telah berhari-hari...

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya, mereka punya Capcom dan seluruh antek-anteknya.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**De-aruka :**

**Neesan! Saki apdet Neesan! Saki apdeeettt! (lebay). Mari berjuang bersama! Ganbatte!**

**KuroIChio :**

**Maaf.. tapi ini adalah pendalaman konflik.. semoga anda kuat.. Makasih buat support!**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Haha.. saya ngetiknya sambil ngelamun ampe lupa angka romawinya empat kan sama kayak lima dikurangin satu.. makasih buat koreksinya...**

**Sanada Sena :**

**Gapapa.. udah aku buatin kok FF request kamu.. moga kamu suka ya..**

**Tenang.. sekalipun OC saya ada yang perempuan disitu.. tapi ini bukan romance. Dia terlalu berharga buat saya pasangin ke Yuki.. #digampar.**

**Makasih buat udah baca semua FF saya..**

**Sofiany putri :**

**Maaf udah ngecewain kamu di Line.. saya sedang jarror.. enggak bisa koneksi ke Line.. TTATT**

**Makasih buat review..**

**MAKASIHHH MINNNAAAAAAA! **

* * *

Chapter 15 : Chocolate Conflict

**-Di Rumahku-**

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrope berhubung hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari. Dan seisi rumah dibikin heboh karenanya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan coklat yang akan kubawa ke sekolah untuk dikembalikan ke Mitsunari. Tapi sepandai-pandainya tikus melompat... pasti akan jatuh juga. Dan bapakku tahu pagi ini aku memiliki udang di balik batu.

"**Ah elah... pak.. kan saya udah bilang enggak ikut-ikutan kayak gituan..." **kataku dengan emo '=,=a'

"**POKOKNYA KAMU ENGGAK BOLEH BIKIN COKLAT! DAN SEBAGAINYA!" **kata Bapak berabe.

"**Pak... kan [Name] anak yang jujur... percayalah.." **kata Ibu sweatdrop.

"**La trus.. itu ada coklat.." **kata Bapak.

"**Kan [Name] udah bilang kalau ini coklat punya temen.. dikembalikan hari ini.. Udah.. [Name] berangkat dulu ye! Assalamualaikum!" **kataku sambil menyambar tas dan segera pergi.

Sementara Edgar cuman cengo di meja makan.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Di Sekolah-**

"[Name]!" kata Sakuya sambil menghambur ke arahku.

"Iya.. Saku-chan.. ada apa?" tanyaku pada sosok yang satu ini.

"Selamat hari valentinee!" kata Sakuya sambil memberikan coklat padaku.

"Maaf..." kataku dengan berat hati. Menolak coklat Sakuya dengan halus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakuya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya. Oh tidak.. berkata 'tidak' kepada sahabat sangat sulit! Kalian juga tahu itu kan?

"Aku.. aku sudah bicara kalau kita berbeda keyakinan.. dan keyakinanku tidak boleh merayakan hari valentine.. maafkan aku Sakuya.. kuharap kau mengerti.." kataku dengan wajah memelas.

Sakuya terdiam. Lalu dia... tersenyum..

"Tidak apa.. aku mengerti.. kita sudah melalui berbagai macam perbedaan.. aku memakluminya.. kalau begitu.. ayo ke kelas.." kata Sakuya.

Aku mengangguk dan Sakuya menggandeng tanganku.

Sakuya mau mengerti aku yang aneh dan penyendiri..

Karena itu Sakuya mau menjadi temanku..

Dia sangat pengertian..

Aku benar-benar menyayanginya dan berharap dia masuk ke agamaku..

Aku lalu duduk di meja dekat jendela tempatku biasanya. Aku melihat di luar sudah riuh karena hari Valentine. Tapi, ada satu yang menarik perhatianku..

Kenapa ada banyak sekali siswi yang berkumpul disana?

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dengan rasa penasaran.

Sepertinya para siswi itu mengitari seseorang...

Siapa ya?

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Masamune-sensei!"

**JLEEEEEBBBB!**

**BRAKKK!**

Aku langsung membanting jendela dengan keras. Tidak peduli aku memecahkan kacanya atau bagaimana. Semua orang melihat ke arahku.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan nada dingin.

Setelah mendapat deathglare-ku yang lumayan mematikan. Mereka langsung kembali ke aktivitas biasa.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan memberikan coklat untukku ya.." gumam Rina penuh harap.

"Mungkin saja Haise-kun.. dia kan pernah diisukan suka denganmu Rina-chan.." goda Megumi.

"Megumi sendiri kan banyak yang suka!" kata Rina dengan wajah bersemu.

"Tapi kan tidak sebanyak mereka yang suka pada [Name]-chan.." kata Megumi sambil mengerling ke arahku.

Aku langsung memasang wajah polos pada mereka.

"Jangan pura-pura polos [Name]-chan! Banyak yang suka padamu!" kata Megumi gemas.

"Ya..." jawabku dingin.

"Kurasa karena sakit dia tidak begitu ingin meladeni kita..." kata Rina.

"Benar juga.. maaf [Name]-chan..."

"Bukan karena itu... Rina-chan! Megumi-chan!" kata Sakuya dibelakang. Siap menggurui.

"Eh?"

"Bisa kita hormati perbedaan di sini? [Name]-chan memiliki keyakinan yang lain dari kita.. dan dia tidak boleh merayakan hari Valentine.. sama seperti dia tidak boleh merayakan hari Natal.. sama seperti kita tidak boleh berpuasa saat dia sedang puasa.." kata Sakuya.

"Tapi.. kenapa?" tanya Rina masih tidak percaya.

Mereka memandang ke arahku.

"Kuharap kalian mengerti.." kataku. Aku menghela nafas. Rina mengangguk perlahan. Sementara Megumi tidak bersuara. Kuharap ahli analisis ini tidak marah terhadapku.

"Megumi-chan.. maaf.."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah..." kata Megumi.

"Habis.. kau kelihatan marah..."

"Tidak.."

"Aku tidak enak.."

"Jangan dipikirkan!" kata Megumi. Lalu dia memberi tatapan mengamatinya ke arahku. Aku semakin risih. Apa yang Megumi pikirkan?

Ja-jangan-jangan...

Tunggu..

Tatapan ini..

Aura ini..

Megumi menyadari sesuatu...

Oh tidak!

"Aku percaya kau orang yang jujur.. tapi hanya satu yang mengganjal dipikiranku... Kenapa kau menyimpan coklat di tasmu?"

Mampus...

"Benarkah?" tanya Rina. Mata Sakuya membesar. Dia juga tidak percaya. Lalu gadis berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Positif thinking sajalah.. mungkin ada yang menyatakan perasaannya pada [Name].." kata Sakuya. Padahal dia juga tahu kalau aku menolak coklat pemberiannya.

"Tapi kalau memang [Name] tidak boleh merayakan Valentine... harusnya dia menolak coklat pemberian orang manapun.. kita semua juga tahu kalau hati [Name] jauh lebih dingin dari siapapun.. dia bahkan berani membentak anak kecil nakal yang memiliki wajah yang manis tanpa dosa.. kurasa bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya menolak coklat.. apalagi dari seorang pria.." kata Megumi.

"Hei.. apa itu pujian?" tanyaku sweatdropped.

"Jadi.. ada apa [Name]?" tanya Rina.

Aku bimbang. Pikiranku berkecamuk antara jujur atau terus menyembunyikan. Aku sih tidak masalah menceritakan kalau aku menerima titipan coklat dari Mitsunari. Mereka juga pasti percaya padaku...

Masalahnya...

Ada seseorang yang belum jelas move-on tidaknya dari si Rambut Seterika itu...

Yaitu sahabatku sendiri.. yang begitu baik padaku..

Aku sudah menolak coklatnya tadi pagi. Dan sekarang aku akan melukai hatinya lagi?

Ayolah.. meski hatiku dingin seperti es. Tapi aku tidak sekejam itu..

Ah.. aku ingin semuanya berakhir saja..

Aku menarik nafas. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sekali.. berusaha mengulur waktu. Sesekali mataku melirik Sakuya. Melihat reaksinya..

Masih sama..

Dia meragukanku.

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Baiklah.. akan kuceritakan.. semuanya.." kataku perlahan.

Meski tidak 'semua'nya..

Aku melihat ke arah Sakuya.

"Saku-chan.. aku minta maaf denganmu.." kataku.

Sakuya mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu.. kawan..."

"Jadi..."

Dan aku menceritakan semuanya..

'Semua' yang perlu mereka tahu..

Bagaimana aku bisa sakit waktu itu..

Bagaimana aku mendapatkan coklat dari Mitsunari..

Dan aku melihat ke Sakuya.

Aku bersyukur padanya..

Sakuya sudah melupakan Mitsunari...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aku mendengus kesal. Sesekali kutatap layar ponselku. Tidak ada satupun nontifikasi yang masuk akan pesan.

Padahal aku sudah mengirim e-mail berkali-kali ke Mitsunari agar menemuiku di kelasku.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab?

Apa ponselnya mati? Atau dia memang..

Tidak menghiraukan panggilanku?

Argh! Mana mungkin.

Mitsunari orangnya sensitif.. apapun diambil serius.. sama sepertiku.

"Kau kenapa [Name]?" tanya Sakuya.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Rambut seterika itu tidak menjawab.. padahal sudah ku email berkali-kali.." kataku.

"Mungkin dia sibuk.." kata Sakuya. Dia duduk di meja di depanku.

"Coba telepon saja.. siapa tahu akhirnya dia menjawab.." kata Sakuya.

Aku mengangguk dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya aku memiliki nomer Mitsunari. Tapi aku enggan sekali (baca : benci dan malas sekali) menelepon orang seperti dia. Bisa-bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman dimana-mana.

"Baiklah.. kutelpon ya.." kataku. Lalu membuka kunci handphoneku dan menekan kontak. Mencari nama Mitsunari.

Masih mencari sambungan..

Sesekali kutatap Sakuya. Aku sangat bersyukur dia bisa melupakan Mitsunari.. dan menerima apapun yang terjadi.

Kau memang sahabat terbaikku..

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Sakuya menaikkan alis. "Apanya?"

"Kau.." kataku.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Ishida?" tanyaku.

"Dari dulu.. sekali.." kata Sakuya.

Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Aku.. aku sudah menerima berbagai macam anjuran untuk melupakan Mitsunari-kun.. dan aku sadar.. kalau Mitsunari-kun memang tidak menginginkanku.."

"Dia tidak bermaksud begitu..."

"Benarkah?"

**DEG!**

Tunggu... apa yang kukatakan..

Apa jika kukatakan begini. Sakuya akan kembali mengejar Mitsunari... dan hubungan kami..

Argh! Kau ini mengatakan apa? Sakuya sahabatmu.. persahabatan kalian tidak boleh ternodai hanya karena satu pria berambut seterika saja.

Aku menatap Sakuya.

"Ma-maksudku.. dia tidak.. membencimu.." kataku.

"Tapi yang dia katakan ketika kita bertiga di Rooftop bukanlah suatu kebohongan.. dia sungguh-sungguh.." kata Sakuya.

Aku terdiam. Mitsunari memang selalu mengambil hal apapun secara serius. Tapi.. apa jangan-jangan..

Dia juga serius denganku..

Kenapa belakangan ini aku berpikir aneh sekali..

_Maaf.. jumlah pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini.._

Aku terdiam.

Sakuya cengo..

Bagaimana bisa..

Pulsaku habis..

**DEG!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_**Jadi benar kata tante kalau kau dekat dengan seorang guru bahasa inggris?" **__tanya Edgar._

"_**Tidak dekat.." **__kataku cuek._

"_**Kalau kau cuek tiba-tiba begitu.. pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu.. ya kan?" **__tanya Edgar._

_Tangannya meraih ponselku yang tergelatak tanpa perlindungan. Aku langsung tersadar dan menyambar ponselku dari sana._

_Edgar menampilkan senyuman najongnya. Aku langsung meringis jijik.._

_Mau ganteng kayak gimanapun.. seorang Farhan Edgar Hambali Mufiroh juga bisa kelihatan najong kalo begitu.._

"_**Pinjem Hape dong.."**_

"_**Buat?"**_

"_**Internetan.."**_

"_**Jangan pura-pura kere.. beli standing chara aja bisa.. kuota ngepres.. masuk aib lu nih.."**_

_Aku lalu berpikir sejenak. sementara Edgar sudah menyambar hapeku.._

"_**Coba bayangin kalo fans kamu ngeliat kamu senyum gitu.. langsung pindah fandom kali aja.." **__kataku._

"_**Aku nggak ngarepin fans.. aku ngarepin pacar.."**_

"_**He..."**_

"_**Kamu juga ngarepin?"**_

"_**Kagak.."**_

"_**Hm.. kenapa ya.. kok orang famous itu jones.."**_

"_**Emang aku famous?"**_

"_**Gini-gini aku juga tahu kalau kamu famous.. aku menanyakan pada tetangga kita yang sekolahnya sama denganmu.. meski... sedikit mengundang kesalahan bahasa.."**_

"_**Jones ndasmu.."**_

"_**Jomblo Full Happiness..."**_

"_**Itu kalimat gua geblek.."**_

"_**Lah.. kamu kan Single itu prinsip.. jomblo itu nasib.."**_

"_**Itu masuk nomer 3.."**_

"_**Alesan..."**_

"_**Emang.."**_

_dan kami terus berdebat selama itu.._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Apa jangan-jangan..

Tu orang make Hapeku selagi kita debat...

"[Name]-chan.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakuya.

"**SEMPRUL LU GAR!"**

Dan aku yakin si Edgar pasti udah ketawa penuh kemenangan di rumah.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Karena ulah sepupuku yang nyebelin pake banget. Tampang _cool _dalemnya suka ngibul. Akhirnya aku Cuma bisa menghela nafas. Heran, kenapa dia bisa menjaga _image_-nya tanpa ketahuan semenjak 2 tahun lalu. Semenjak aku pindah ke Jepang?

Ah sudahlah.. aku harus..

Memikirkan cara lain menyerahkan coklat ke Mitsunari dan mendinginkan kepala di rooftop.

Rooftop hari ini terasa sepi.. karena semuanya tengah sibuk dengan Valentine Day.

Yah, kurasa Masamune-sensei dipastikan memiliki jumlah coklat terbanyak di kelasnya.

Dia sangat tampan, dan banyak murid yang menyukainya.

Mengingat Masamune-sensei..

Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang seperti dia. Sekalipun orang lain mungkin bilang cinta sejati adalah cinta dimana seseorang masih menyayangi orang itu meskipun orang itu telah bersama orang lain. Tapi..

Aku bahkan belum yakin menyukai Masamune-sensei atau tidak.

Kurasa ini Cuma cinta monyet.. aku akan melupakannya seiring waktu.. sama seperti Sakuya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Kembali ke tujuan awal..

Masalahnya jika aku mengembalikannya dengan datang ke kelasnya. Pasti akan mengundang kesalahpahaman. Sekalipun aku terkenal jujur (dan dingin). tapi tetap saja, prasangka tak dapat dipungkiri.

Aku harus meminimalisir resiko... atau mungkin..

Menggunakan Ieyasu?

Ah tidak..

Efeknya sama saja..

Jadi apa sekarang?

**Krieeet...**

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Memangnya siapa yang ke atas di saat seperti ini?

Dia...

"Masamune-sensei?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Kulihat Masamune-sensei tengah tersengal-sengal dan memegangi lututnya. Habis lari maraton?

"Ah.. kau rupanya?" tanya Masamune-sensei padaku. Aku melihatnya.

"Pasti lari dari para penggemar Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak juga.." jawab Masamune-sensei. Aku menghela nafas.

Masamune-sensei memerhatikanku. Aku jadi risih. "Ke-kenapa sensei?" tanyaku.

"Kau habis menerima coklat? Atau mau menembak cowok?" tanya Masamune-sensei.

**DEEG!**

Bodohnya aku..

Aku masih membawa coklat Mitsunari!

"Bu-bukan apa-apa sensei! Ini..." aku mengatur nafas. Menyusun kata..

"Seorang teman menitipkan coklat padaku.." kataku. "Dan dia menyuruhku membawanya hari ini.." lanjutku dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Oh.." kata Masamune-sensei.

Nadanya..

Terdengar..

Biasa...

Masamune-sensei...

Tidak akan patah hati?

Argh! Kau ini bicara apa!

Apa dia harus cemburu padamu...

Diakan sudah..

Melupakanmu..

Aku menatap mata Masamune-sensei. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan biasa..

Ya..

Sangat biasa..

Tidak intens seperti biasanya...

Ya..

Tidak ada tempat lagi buatku..

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note :  
**

author curcol di setiap Fanfic... curcol mulu.. yah.. belakangan ini Saki baru sadar kalau punya garis hitam di bawah mata. Pantesan ama anak kecil dikatain Panda Kacamata.. Saya juga merasa kalau terlalu banyak tugas nimbrung dan saya harus.. memilih apakah menulis ataukah mengumpulkan pergaulan saya yang terpecah belah..

pasalnya.. Saya ini terkenal sebagai The Loning Phoenix. Jika kalian tahu maksudku.


	16. Chapter XVI

Day Dream

Kembali lagi dengan Saki yang kuota ngepres...

Nah, bagaimanakah nasib [Name]? Apakah dia masih mengejar Masamune? Atau kah memutuskan untuk melupakannya selamanya?

(Bodo lu.. yang nentukan kan elo..)

Iya sih..

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya. Mereka punya Capcom seorang dan tidak ada duanya.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

**Note : khusus untuk chapter ini. huruf bold bukan bahasa indonesia.. melainkan perkataan penting.**

* * *

**Balesan review~...**

**KuroIChio :**

**Iya! Iya ini udah dilanjuttt! Maaf kalo lemot apdet...**

**Guest :**

**Nggak papa! HUWWAAAAAAA! SAKI SENANG KAMU COMEBEEEEEEKKKKKK! SINI DIPELUK SAMA KAKAK! (OGAH!). kalo kakak sih jujur Cuma bagus di futsal dan skipping.. #nyengir. Kalau enggak ya renang.**

* * *

Chapter 16 : My Decision...

Aku hanya terpaku di sana dengan mata yang masih memandang mata sensei..

_Tidak ada tempat lagi buatku..._

Aku masih belum siap menerima semua kenyataan ini..

Kenapa yang begitu indah harus berakhir begitu cepat...

Bahkan...

Dengan mengenaskan..

Hidup ini tragis, bagi sebagian orang yang mengenal arti 'kebenaran' dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Masamune-sensei pergi dan memandangi pemandangan di luar rooftop dengan tangan terpangku diatas pagar. Wajahnya sangat damai, menikmati angin yang datang.

Sementara aku masih terpaku, tak berani bicara. Kalaupun kata-kataku keluar.. pastilah itu dibarengi air mata.

Kalau saja aku bisa kabur dari sini. Aku akan langsung terduduk lemas dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hidup ini tragis.." kata Masamune-sensei.

**JLEEEB!**

Aku mendongak.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa.." kata Masamune-sensei melihatku menoleh padanya. Aku tetap menahan wajahku yang heran.

"Kurasa kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya.." kata Masamune-sensei. Dia menghela nafas.

"Semenjak kau bukanlah penggemarku.." lanjutnya.

Aku memang bukan penggemarmu..

Aku ini BEKAS ORANG YANG PERNAH KAU CINTAI

Dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'bekas'?

Aku tidak akan mengaku-ngaku mencintaimu selamanya dan memasang poster serta foto-fotomu di kamar.

Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku semakin menderita..

Aku menyimpan segalanya sendirian. Sendirian lagi..

"Jika kau bertanya apakah aku menyukai para penggemarku.. jawabannya tidak.." kata Masamune-sensei.

**Deg!**

Mataku membesar. Aku memegangi dadaku, perasaanku..

Bergemuruh..

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang.. kau tahu..." kata Masamune-sensei.

**Deg!**

"Orang yang sangat penting bagiku.. dan sekarang selalu kurindukan setiap harinya.."

**Deg!**

"Dia wanita yang sangat sempurna.. aku mencintainya.."

**Deg!**

"Namanya... Megohime.."

**BRUKK!**

Aku merasakan pertahanan terakhirku runtuh begitu mendengar sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar. Aku terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Masamune-sensei tersentak melihatnya.

"Kau.. kenapa?"

"Diam..." kataku spontan.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Amarah membutakanku dari akal sehatku.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun dan tidak melihat apapun.." kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Apa?"

"_You haven't seen anything.. and never... seen anything..."_

Aku bangkit. Pandanganku menajam. Tapi tertancap ke lantai. Aku bisa menebak guratan wajah bingung di mata Masamune-sensei. Tapi..

Siapa yang peduli?

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tapi kemudian aku terhenti. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku yang dingin pada guru bahasa inggrisku.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun.. Lupakan semuanya.. semoga kau bahagia.."

Itu ucapan selamat tinggal..

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun.. Lupakan semuanya.. semoga kau bahagia.."_

**Deg!**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Padahal aku sendiri yang mengatakannya secara main-main.. tak kusangka efeknya akan sebesar ini..

Aku menghela nafas, spidolku merosot ke bawah menghasilkan garis tegas. Gagal menulis lagi..

Aku menengok ke belakang dan kulihat benda diatas meja yang ada disana. Coklat milik Mitsunari..

Aku hanya bisa berharap bertemu Mitsunari secara kebetulan dan mengembalikannya. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, semua masalah yang menimpaku..

Aku ingin satu masalah saja dipermudah. Biarlah yang lainnya berlalu, tapi untuk sekarang. Aku ingin sekali bebanku hilang satu.. saja..

Masih di hari yang sama.. Valentine.. aku tadi berpapasan dengan Masamune-sensei. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun setelah aku sadar kalau Masamune-sensei memang benar-benar melupakanku. Aku membiarkan dia pergi sementara aku melangkah ke suatu tempat.

Ah...

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku? Aku menangis..

Aku tidak heran jika aku menangis. Lagipula disini adalah tempat paling aman bagiku untuk menangis. Kalian mau tahu aku dimana?

Ya... aku tadi ada di rooftop. Dan aku tidak jauh-jauh dari sana. Di rooftop ada sebuah ruangan rahasia yang memiliki pintu yang nyaris tak terlihat. Di samping gudang, di ujung lantai. Ada sebuah pintu yang jika dilihat sekilas seperti dinding. Karena catnya sama dengan cat dinding luar gudang.

Di ruangan ini ada sebuah papan tulis. Dengan spidol dan penghapus, lalu 2 pasang meja dan kursi. Ruangan ini dilengkapi AC dan jendela. Bersih, karena tidak luput dari jangkauan Cleaning Service.

Ruangan ini digunakan olehku dan Tatsuga-sensei.. dulu. Ketika aku disuruh menulis cerita bahasa Inggris. Papan tulis digunakan untuk menyusun kata. Sementara meja dan kursi digunakan untuk menyalinnya. Kami belajar membuat karangan di ruang rahasia ini.

Banyak kenangan yang terjadi disini.

Dan ini adalah ruangan paling aman bagiku..

Aku mengangkat spidolku lagi dan menulis :

_I look at his eyes.. no more places for me.._

_Everything stopped.._

_And my sillent cry begin again.._

_Singing my sadness.._

_Yesterday, you still look me with those eyes.._

_Eyes who wants me.._

_But now.. everything changed.._

_Hope is nonsense.._

_I am singing my sadness.. _

Oh.. ini terlalu jujur..

Ah.. biarlah..

Bahkan orang yang kutulis disitu tidak mengingatku lagi dalam otaknya.

_That time, you give me all your feel_

_But, now you say goodbye to me.._

_Now, all smile I give is fake.._

_No reason for me to happy.._

_And no more reason for me to cry.._

_Because no one soul take this fault.._

_This isn't a fault.._

_This is just a pitiful incident.._

Benar...

Tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku alasan bagiku untuk tersenyum..

Dan tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menangis..

Karena tidak ada satupun yang bersalah disini..

Ini bukan sebuah kesalahan..

Ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan menyedihkan..

_Should i make an affidavit_

_That i NOT ABLE to forget you.._

Haruskah aku membuat sebuah surat pernyataan

Kalau aku TIDAK MAMPU melupakanmu..

_All optionts given to me is deeply painful.._

Semua pilihan yang diberikan padaku semuanya menyakitkan..

_I'll remember when you kiss me.._

_I'll remember your feeling for me.._

_Even you forget that forever.._

Aku akan mengingat ketika kau mengecupku..

Aku akan mengingat perasaanmu kepadaku..

Sekalipun kau melupakan itu selamanya..

**Greeekkk!**

**Deg!**

Aku langsung tersentak. Tanganku meraih penghapus, bersiap menghapus semua air mata berwujud tinta ini. siapa dia?

Ah...

Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini..

Mitsunari?

Aku tahu kau memiliki 9 nyawa tapi kumohon jangan sekarang.

Pria itu memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Sisi tenang Mitsunari kembali muncul. Sementara aku masih enggan membuat kontak mata dengannya. Kedua mataku masih basah dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Mitsunari dengan cara seperti ini.

"Oh.. jadi kau disini.." kata Mitsunari. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam lalu melihat coklat yang dia titipkan padaku.

Pria itu memeriksa coklatnya. Apakah baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku tidak merespon. Masih mematung, dengan tatapan kosong. Lepas fokus..

Mitsunari sepertinya melihat tulisan yang kutulis di papan tulis. Tapi kurasa dia tidak begitu mengerti. Mitsunari kan ikut kelas khusus Masamune-sensei..

Dulu..

"Terimakasih karena telah menjaga coklat ini.." kata Mitsunari sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

Maaf Mitsunari..

Tapi aku sedang tidak memiliki niatan untuk meladenimu.

"..."

Kami masih terkunci dalam keheningan. Aku mendengar langkah Mitsunari terhenti. Kami berdiri saling membelakangi. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan..

"Yang kau tulis disana itu... Masamune-sensei kan?"

**BLEDAAARRR!**

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku tersetrum listrik. Perlahan kulihat punggung Mitsunari. Tak kusangka..

Bagaimana dia..

"Hei.. Bagaimana kau!"

"Aku tahu semuanya.."

**Deg!**

Aku terdiam. Mematung, semuanya berhenti. Jam dinding masih berdetak. Nafasku tertahan...

Jadi selama ini..

Mitsunari tau semua ini?

"Kau pikir aku tidak berpikir kalau kau menyukai Masamune-sensei? Bahkan saat dia mencium keningmu?"

"..."

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau bodohi.." kata Mitsunari. Menatapku ganti dengan tajam.

Aku terdiam. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan segala kenyataan yang menimpaku. Rasanya semua itu seperti ribuan pedang yang menusuk punggung satu persatu..

Mitsunari membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapku sempurna. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku.

Apa mau orang ini?

Dia berhenti setelah cukup dekat denganku. Menancapkan matanya padaku, sampai aku tidak bisa berkutik darinya.

"Kau bahkan menangisinya?" tanya Mitsunari. Bekas air mataku masih belum hilang. Dan aku memaki diriku sendiri karenanya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mencoba untuk melupakannya saja?" lanjut Mitsunari lagi.

Melupakannya? Yang benar saja.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tahu semuanya.." kata Mitsunari.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau dalamnya hati wanita tak bisa diukur.." kataku sambil berusaha menghindar darinya. Aku berhasil berjalan melewatinya.

"Dan hati manusia tidaklah sesederhana yang kau kira.. lagipula sekalipun kau tahu segalanya.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

Aku berjalan lagi. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku ke belakang sampai terasa sakit. Ini sudah pasti tangan Mitsunari.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyaku.

Dia menarikku ke belakang..

Dan..

Tunggu..

Apa...

Aku tidak percaya ini..

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat di punggungku. Lalu dua tangan melingkar di pinggangku...

Yang benar saja!

Mitsunari memelukku!

"Kau bicara seolah aku tidak peduli.." katanya. Suaranya yang tenang dan berat menghampiri telingaku. Sangat dekat, ya.. aku bahkan bisa merasakan nafasnya. Hidungnya menabrak sebagian rambutku. Dia menempatkan kepalanya di sisi kanan kepalaku..

"Dan kuakui benar kalau hati manusia memang tidak sesederhana itu.. akupun juga begitu... bodoh.." kata Mitsunari.

Aku masih tidak percaya, ini.. ini bukan mimpi kan?

Ayolah..

Makan apa tadi aku semalam?

Dia mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku hanya terdiam. Sekelebat rasa takut membayangi kepalaku. Tubuhku gemetar, semburat merah muncul dengan jelas. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha mengulur waktu, sementara aku tidak bereaksi apapun.

_Deg._

_Deg.._

_Deg..._

Ah... suara jantungku keras sekali.. kuharap Mitsunari tidak menyadari kalau jantungku bekerja lebih cepat sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak peduli?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas. Nada yang dia gunakan ketika mengancamku di pesta guru waktu itu.

"Eh?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu.." katanya.

**DEG!**

Ini..

Ini..

Kau kerasukan apa Mitsunari?

Mana mungkin orang yang benci setengah mati padaku mempedulikanku? Begitupun juga..

Aku...

"**Aku menyukaimu.. **_**Baka.."**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Author Note:**

UTS kian mendekat! Huwaaa! Author kelalapan!

Mata panda Saki makin parah. Dan.. er... banyak kejadian enggak mengenakkan menghinggapi saya. Saya harus terima kenyataan banyak author yang saya ikutin vakum dari nulis.

p.s : mohon doanya buat Author Mell Hinaga Kuran biar Writer Block-nya bisa sembuh dan comeback lagi.


	17. Chapter XVII

Day Dream

Akhiiirrrnyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(berpesta hura)

UTS SAKI SELESE JUGGGAAAAAAAAA!

(Mune : Caps lu ah! Masyaallah..)

Iye Mun tau..

Haha.. saya bener-benar enggak nyangka respon dari reviewer saya sampe segitunya. Apakah pernyataan cinta Mitsun sebegitu mengejutkannya?

Baiklah.. chapter ini siap-siap terombang-ambing ya.. jangan plin-plan..

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara. Mereka semua punya Capcom.

_**Note : Saya ngetiknya sambil ngeliat Hitam Putih (ENGGAK NANYA!)**_

* * *

**BALESAN REVIEW!**

**Sofianyputri :**

**Kurang nyesek dan kurang asem kan putri T_T. Sorry lama apdet**

**Tsukuro Reiko :**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! READER TERSAYANGKU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT SAYANG? KAKAK ADA DISINI! turut berduka cita aja dah.. -_-**

**Hape saya juga bolak-balik kecemplung di kamar mandi. Okeh, semoga kakak bisa bantu kamu. Makasih!**

**kuroICHIo :**

**You are right! -_-)/. Masamune emang greget. Tapi nanti dia bakalan nyesel sendiri kok. Tenang aja..**

**ThiefofStealth :**

**Masa? Aduhhhhh! SAKAZAKI NGEPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! ADA YANG MUJI SAKI KAYAK GITUUU!**

**Makasih udah baca cerita Saki! Makasih banget! Semoga bisa memuaskan kakak selalu!**

**Koizuma Yuka :**

**HALo achan-san! Lama tak jumpa! Masa nge feel banget? Iya kah? Makasih! **

**MAKASIH MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Di Bawah Deru Hujan.

Entah kenapa sore ini hujan turun deras sekali. Sepertinya langit turut berduka atas diriku.

Ah tidak..

Aku tidak sedang berduka. Aku sedang bingung. Bingung harus bagaimana.

Aku menerima begitu banyak kenyataan tak terduga.

Pertama, Ternyata banyak yang menyukaiku.. loker sepatuku penuh oleh surat cinta dan coklat.

Kedua, pernyataan Masamune-sensei akan seorang wanita bernama Megohime itu..

Dan ketiga..

Yang paling membuatku depresi..

PERNYATAAN CINTA MITSUNARI padaku..

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Waktu itu dia langsung melepas pelukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh. Dan sepertinya dia tidak meminta jawaban dariku. Makanya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi di kelas. Rasanya patah hati dan perasaan aneh tercampur jadi satu.

Jujur..

Aku patah hati..

Aku masih menginginkan Masamune-sensei..

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melukai Mitsunari.

Kalau saja orang lain mendengar ceritaku secara keseluruhan. Pastinya mereka akan menyuruhku untuk melupakan Masamune-sensei dan membuka lembaran baru dengan Mitsunari. Tapi...

Mau kukemanakan semua _kenangan _yang susah payah kuhadapi?

Kalau saja aku benar-benar menerima Mitsunari..

Ah tidak..

Kalau saja aku benar-benar melupakan Masamune-sensei...

Maka...

Aku menggeleng.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**Di kamar mandi**_

Aku mencuci tanganku dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan. Aku mendengar ada langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi wanita. Aku menoleh sedikit. Ada 2 orang yang masuk.

Yuza dan Nagi...

Aku menatap mereka dingin lalu melanjutkan aktivitasku. Yuza dan Nagi sejak kelas 1 tidak pernah begitu baik kepadaku. Entah apa yang membuat kami renggang. Tapi dua biang gosip itu doyan sekali menyebarkan gosip terbaru (dari yang real tapi enggak penting sampai yang dibuat-buat) tentangku yang tentunya langsung terkenal ke seantero sekolah.

"Hai [Name]~..." kata Yuza dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Wah.. rambutmu bagus sekali.. apa nanti kau akan ke salon?" tanya Nagi.

"Tidak.." kataku.

Lalu Yuza menarik rambutku kasar. Aku yang merasa kesal langsung menendang lututnya dari dalam dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Akan kuadukan ke sekolah dan guru!" kata Nagi mengancam. "Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada memprovokasi.

"Kalian yang mulai.. kurasa kalian pantas mendapatkannya.." kataku.

Yuza dan Nagi menggertakkan gigi mereka. Yuza berdiri dibantu Nagi.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku. "Oh ya.. belakangan ini kau sangat dekat dengan Mitsunari bukan?" kata Yuza.

"Lalu? Kalian akan menyebarkannya ke sekolah? Itu lagu lama.."

"Apa? Daripada kau?"

"Daripada aku apa?" tanyaku. Aku sebenarnya tahu kenapa Nagi begitu membenciku. Karena aku selalu menjadi nomer satu dalam bahasa inggris dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"_Mentang-mentang kau murid pindahan dan bisa berbahasa inggris.."_

Ah... aku masih ingat kalimat itu.

Aku menggerakkan rambutku yang panjang sepinggang. Lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tunggu saja pembalasan kami!" kata Yuza.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu menekan kenop lampu. Mematikannya.

"AH!"

"Sayonara~.."

Aku menyeringai puas dan menutup pintunya. Membiarkan mereka terjebak dalam kegelapan. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak mengunci pintunya. Lalu terdengar kata-kata bersahut-sahutan dari dalam. Tak kusangka mereka segitu lemahnya dengan kegelapan.

Demi bulu ketek Aiolia Leo...

Ini bukan pertama kalinya patner (brengsek) itu mencoba cari gara-gara denganku. [Name] kok dilawan..

Bahkan segalak-galaknya Edgar sebagai Ketua OSIS

Aku termasuk orang dalam daftar ORANG YANG SEBAIKNYA TIDAK DIPANCING AMARAH baginya.

Dia paling takut jika aku sudah angkat pistol.

Meski hal itu takkan kulakukan lagi.

Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi. Aku lalu berjalan melewati koridor untuk kembali ke kelas. Koridor ini memiliki semacam dinding kaca yang bisa digeser seperti pintu kertas tradisional Jepang. Melalui kaca bening itu, kita bisa melihat taman belakang sekolah yang jarang dimasuki siswa. Karena kunci gerbangnya ada di tangan para guru.

Sebenarnya di taman itu ada semacam _green house _yang berisi beraneka macam tanaman. Dan _green house _itu hanya dibuka jika ada pelajaran IPA yang berkenaan dengan mengenalkan tumbuhan.

Aku menggeser pandanganku ke taman itu. Kulihat ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi taman yang membelakangiku.

Kepalanya tertunduk.

Aku memperhatikannya sekilas. Lalu berjalan lagi.

Kenapa dia mau sekali duduk diantara hujan deras? Bahkan se-alay-nya anak Indonesia yang lagi galau...

Enggak gitu juga kelles...

**Deg!**

**Ckiittt!**

Aku langsung terdiam. Langkahku berhenti dengan keras sampai decitan sepatuku terdengar begitu nyaring. Lalu dengan sigap aku menoleh ke taman itu lagi.

Bukannya itu...

Masamune-sensei?

Entah refleks dariku, aku mendekati pintu kaca itu. Ingin memastikannya lebih jelas. Benar itu Masamune-sensei?

Irama deru hujan masih terdengar. Aku benar, punggungnya yang besar. Jas-nya hitam kebiruan. Aku hafal figur Masamune-sensei.

Ah..

Kenapa dia seperti remaja yang patah hati?

Ingat umur donk sensei..

Bagaimana kalau sampai kabar ini menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. _Image-_mu yang _cool _dan tampan pasti hancur. Gosip ini akan jadi _trending topic _di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Hei...

Tadi aku bilang...

Gosip?

**Deg!**

Aku menampar jidatku. "_Baka..."_ gumamku mengerang. Aku lupa kalau ada 2 biang gosip yang kulawan beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau sampai mereka mengetahui hal ini? Bagaimana nanti nasib sensei?

Sensei yang sudah kelihatan menyedihkan akan lebih menyedihkan lagi.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, kemudian kejatuhan gorilla.

Tapi...

Memangnya apa peduliku dengan sensei?

Bukannya aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Aku mengintip Masamune-sensei dengan mataku diantara sela-sela jariku yang masih tertancap di wajah. Sepertinya sisi baik dan sisi burukku bergulat tidak karuan.

Meskipun kelihatannya baik dan polos. Tapi aku paling suka dengan yang dinamakan 'Balas Dendam Yang Manis'. (Contohnya patner brengsek yang kukurung di kamar mandi itu).

Mau bagaimanapun juga. Meski tidak sadar, Masamune-sensei sudah mempermainkanku sampai sejauh ini. MEMANGNYA WANITA MANA YANG TIDAK KESAL JIKA DIJADIKAN BEKAS OLEH ORANG YANG DISUKAINYA?

Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga. Aku sedikit kasihan...

Tapi...

Kalau saja aku bertemu dengan 2 biang gosip itu dan melarang mereka untuk menyebarkan hal ini. Bisa-bisa aku juga kena getahnya. Bagaimana..

Kalau pura-pura tidak tahu saja?

Kurasa itu pilihan terbaik. Tapi apa aku setega itu?

Argh!

Kenapa hidup ini begitu rumit!

Aku jadi stress sendiri. Kuh.. gara-gara seorang guru Bahasa Inggris yang mengidap dimensia. Demi mawar Aphrodite. _Gusti... _(Tuhan).

Tidak, aku harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Patner brengsek itu sudah kukurung cukup lama. Lagipula aku tidak mengunci pintunya.

Sial..

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Loh.. kau.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Sial.. mereka datang..

Eh..

Tunggu..

Memang sejak kapan suara cempreng Yuza dan Nagi berubah jadi berat dan maskulin?

Aku menoleh secepat kilat ke sumber suara dan menemukan..

_Pertolongan.._

"Motochika-sensei!" kataku dengan girang. Menghadap guru olahragaku dengan sukacita. Kalau saja aku kelepasan. Pastinya aku akan mengatakan.

"_Motochika-sensei! Syukurlah kau datang!" _

Tapi itu takkan terjadi... aku juga punya _image _disini..

Kalau begini, mau aku pakai sisi baik dan buruk jadi tidak masalah.

"Kalau tidak salah kau [Name]-chan kan? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Motochika-sensei heran.

"Anu.. itu..."

Aku menunjuk ke samping tanpa menoleh. Motochika-sensei mengikuti kemana aku menunjuk. Lalu matanya terbelalak dalam diam.

"Da-date?" gumamnya.

"Ya..."

"[Name]-chan.."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah.."

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak.."

"Bisa kau menjawabku dengan kata yang lebih panjang?"

"Baiklah..."

"Murid nakal..."

Aku hanya bisa senyum lima jari. Menjahili Motochika-sensei adalah hiburan tersendiri bagiku. "Sensei sendiri tahu sesuatu?" tanyaku. Kulihat Motochika-sensei menatap 'iba' Masamune-sensei di luar sana. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Masamune-sensei jika tahu Motochika-sensei menatapnya seperti itu.

Motochika-sensei menggeleng, lalu dia menghela nafas. "Aku memang tidak tahu duduk perkaranya. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu sedikit.." kata Motochika-sensei.

"Tahu.. sedikit?" ulangku.

"Ya." Kata Motochika-sensei. Dia lalu melangkah mundur dan duduk di bangku empuk yang ada di koridor ini. Aku mengikutinya. Duduk cukup jauh dari Motochika-sensei.

"Jadi.."

"[NAME]-CHAAANN!~~~~"

Aku tersentak begitu ada 2 lengan besar yang merengkuh tubuhku. Sebuah rambut putih bergelombang mampir ke atas wajahku.

"Hanbei.. jangan mengganggu suasana.." kata Motochika-sensei (-_-)a sweatdrop.

"Ah.. maaf Motochika-kun.. habisnya aku kangen [Name]-chan sih.." kata Hanbei-sensei dengan nada merdu dan wajah emo (^3^)/.

Kalau dilihat sekilas, guru berkacamata ungu ini akan terlihat seperti wanita.

Hanbei-sensei sangat cantik..

Bahkan murid-murid sekolah seperti tidak keberatan jika Hanbei-sensei memeluk murid-muridnya. Entah kenapa..

Aroma tubuh Hanbei-sensei yang manis-manis gimana.. gitu meyakinkanku kalau Hanbei-sensei lebih pantas jadi cewek. -_-.

Guru bahasa Jepang ini juga menyenangi bunga dan boneka. Matanya sangat indah dan lentik, begitu juga jarinya. Suara yang merdu dan kulit yang halus. Ah.. aku merasa iri sebagai cewek tulen.

Bagaimana bisa Mitsunari yang dingin memiliki kakak secan-ganteng ini.

"Ah.. kau sangat manis.. lama tak jumpa ya semenjak pesta bulan lalu?" tanya Hanbei-sensei sambil memegangi pipiku.

Sebenarnya perilaku Hanbei-sensei ini sangat 'biasa'. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau aku termasuk daftar murid yang bisa dipeluk olehnya. Apa Mitsunari juga biasa dipeluk oleh kakaknya seperti ini?

Hanbei-sensei masih memelukku. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan. Lagipula dia sudah 90% seperti wanita. "Apa kalian membicarakan naga yang muram?" tanya Hanbei-sensei memainkan rambutku.

"Kau tepat sekali Hanbei!" kata Motochika sambil tertawa.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Ah.. [Name]-chan juga ingin tahu? Setahuku Masamune-kun belakangan ini aneh. Tapi dia juga lebih aneh dari dugaanku.." kata Hanbei-sensei.

"Kau benar.." jawab Motochika-sensei. "Kau masih ingat dengan wanita bernama Mego.. Mego siapa?" katanya.

**Deg!**

Aku terkejut dalam diam.

Bukannya dia..

"_Dia wanita yang sangat sempurna.. aku mencintainya.."_

"_Namanya... Megohime.."_

Megohime?

"Ya... Megohime kan? Wanita yang disukai Masamune-kun 3 tahun lalu?" tanya Hanbei-sensei.

Jadi.. Megohime itu..

Sudah lama..

Tapi..

_Wanita yang disukai Masamune 3 tahun __yang lalu__.._

Apa maksud kata 'yang lalu' disitu?

"Ya, bukannya Date sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sudah melepaskannya?" tanya Motochika-sensei.

"Mungkin saja gara-gara kecelakaan itu otaknya jadi memutar balikkan beberapa informasi." Kata Hanbei-sensei.

"Mungkin itu reaksi Date karena tadi Sanada mengatakan kalau Megohime sudah dia lepaskan.." kata Motochika. Menoleh lagi keluar.

Hanbei-sensei dan aku mengikutinya. "Kau benar..." kata Hanbei-sensei.

"Pria yang malang.." gumam Hanbei-sensei.

"Tapi kebenaran harus disampaikan.." tanggap Motochika-sensei. Menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan menopangkan kepalanya kesitu.

Hanbei-sensei mengelus kepalaku. "Bagaimana tanggapanmu [Name]-chan? Kau bisa jaga rahasia kan? Murid sensei yang jujur kan.." kata Hanbei-sensei.

"Eh?"

"Oh ya.. _baka.._ [Name]-chan. Pokoknya kau harus menjaga rahasia ini. kau tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Jika sampai kau menyebarkan ini pada teman-temanmu, maka kau akan berurusan denganku dan Hanbei!" kata Motochika dengan nada serius.

"Aku mengerti.." kataku _sweatdrop._

"Dia bisa menjaga rahasia Motochika-kun. Percayalah, kalau tidak. Mana mungkin dia jadi murid kesayanganku dan Tatsuga-senpai?" tanya Hanbei-sensei.

"Kau benar sih.." kata Motochika-sensei.

Jadi begitu rupanya. Sebenarnya Megohime sudah merupakan 'bekas' sepertiku juga. Tapi, masalahnya ada pada Masamune-sensei.

Sungguh..

Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencuci otaknya dan membenarkan syarafnya.

Sebenarnya aku masih punya cukup sopan santun untuk menahan diri tidak 'kepo' soal Megohime. Tapi, ini patut diselidiki.

"Oh ya.. hujannya tidak reda-reda.. Motochika-kun. Sebaiknya kau urus Masamune-kun agar dia tidak sakit karena hujan ini. [Name]-chan sendiri bagaimana? Bawa payung?" tanya Hanbei-sensei.

Aku menggeleng sambil menatap ke Hanbei-sensei. "Ah.. maaf.. kalau begitu kau pulang saja bersama Mitsunari ya.."

**DEG!**

**CRRRTTT!**

Aku konslet seketika. "Han-sensei.."

"Maafkan sensei karena tidak bisa mengantarmu ya.." kata Hanbei-sensei. Motochika-sensei berdiri lalu pergi. Begitu juga Hanbei-sensei.

Entah kenapa Hanbei-sensei senyum-senyum. Senyumannya mencurigakan.

Jangan bilang kalau..

"Semoga sukses dengan adikku ya.." bisik Hanbei-sensei sambil mengerling.

_Gusti..._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kakiku kesal saat aku memikirkan pengalaman yang baru saja menimpaku. Hanbei-sensei menyuruhku untuk menunggu di samping gudang sekolah. Katanya Mitsunari akan menjemputku.

Jujur saja aku masih bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya Hanbei-sensei mendekatiku agar rasa adiknya semakin tersampaikan.

Tas hitam kugantung di tangan yang tersilang di dada. Di ambang pintu aku menunggu. Sementara di depanku guyuran air turun dengan subur.

Aku penasaran bagaimana nasib Masamune-sensei. Apakah dia tetap seperti itu atau bagaimana.

Ah.. itu bukan urusanku.

"Hei..."

**Deg!**

Dia datang...

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Mitsunari. Dia membawa sebuah payung berwarna hitam.

Entah kenapa aku seperti merasa..

_Riak.. hujan.. turun... lagi.. di bawah payung hitam. Ku berlindung.._

Kenapa harus ada lagu norak itu?

Wajah Mitsunari benar-benar tenang. Aku mengeluarkan tatapan seolah ingin bilang cepat-lakukan-atau-aku-akan-menghajarmu.

Mitsunari membuka payungnya. Dia melangkah ke depan. Lalu keluar bersama payung itu.

"Ayo.." katanya padaku sambil menoleh. Aku melangkah ogah-ogahan ke depan dan berhenti agak jauh darinya. Kami pun mulai berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan dengan payung yang sama.

Entah kenapa hatiku kesal sekali sampai memilih diam. Bukannya aku benci diperlakukan begini. Hanya saja dengan mudahnya dia melakukan semua itu seolah aku ini Barbie percobaan. Ya, aku memang dianggap boneka oleh kakaknya.. -/-

"Kau masih kesal karena perkataanku tadi? Kau marah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Tapi dari nadanya tersirat perasaan menahan yang luar biasa. Aku sampai bingung mendengarnya.

"Kenapa harus marah?" tanyaku. _Setidaknya kau tidak memintaku jadi pacarmu kan? _Gumamku dalam hati dengan _sweatdrop._

"Apa kau masih memikirkan guru bahasa inggris kita?" lanjutnya mengintrogasi.

"Aku sudah melupakannya.." kataku. Mitsunari sepertinya terhenti sejenak. aku tidak tahu apakah dia kegirangan atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah percintaan.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat..." kata Mitsunari.

_Dan jadikan aku sebagai penggantinya. _Entah kenapa aku yakin Mitsunari ingin bilang seperti itu.

Aku berani bertaruh kalau ini adalah telenovela termurah dan paling kacangan di dunia. Atau mungkin...

Tidak..

Sama sekali..

Syal Mitsunari berkibar ke belakang berusaha menggapaiku. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Aku jadi ingat saat kami pergi dengan satu motor.

Dan secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab insiden kecelakaan Masamune-sensei. Ah, sudah. Lupakan.

"Kau ingat coklat ini?" tanya Mitsunari. Aku melihat benda yang dibawanya di tangan satunya. Ternyata di dalam tas hitamnya ada coklat yang dia titipkan padaku.

"Kau ingin memberikannya pada seseorang hari ini?" tanyaku. "Dasar tidak peka.." kata Mitsunari. Aku terdiam melihat reaksinya. Bukannya itu kata-kata cewek ABG Indonesia yang sering dipakai buat cowok yang disukainya. Apa sekarang posisiku dan Mitsunari terbalik? Bagaimana sih?

"Coklat ini sejak awal untukmu.. _baka.." _kata Mitsunari sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"E-eh?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Perlu kukatakan sekali lagi?" tanya Mitsunari habis kesabarannya.

"Tidak perlu!" kataku.

"_Hiddoi... _mulutmu itu harus dijaga.." kataku mengingat kata _baka _yang digunakan Mitsunari akhir-akhir ini padaku.

"Sekalipun kata-kataku kejam. Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu kan?" tanya Mitsunari.

Oh ayolah..

Sekarang aku mulai setuju kalau ini memang telenovela kacangan.

Rasanya sekarang ada lagu berputar.

_Mau dibawa kemana.. hubungan kita..._

Ah! Tidak cocok!

Membuatku makin kesal saja. Dan lagi, aku membayangkan wajah Edgar yang memasang seringai setan memutar _backsound _diantara kami.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanyaku. Memecah kegajean suasana diantara kami.

"Apa?"

"Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?" ulangku dengan lebih spesifik.

Mitsunari sepertinya tidak berpengalaman soal ini. dan dia hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan.." kataku memerintah karena merasa yang tadi tidak berguna.

**GREP!**

Aku terdiam. Seseorang mencengkram tanganku dari belakang. Aku tidak sempat menoleh.

Di bawah deru hujan. Dengan payung hitam ini...

_He kissed my cheek... _

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Halo. Maaf ya kalo kelamaan apdet. Kurang puas minna? Lagipula ini chapter tergaje yang pernah kubuat. Aku mau menunjukkan kalau Mitsunari emang payah banget buat suasana romantis. Dia lebih cocok dengan gaya diktator yang pemaksa. Tapi kakaknya mungkin memaksanya menjadi romantis.

Saki minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Belakangan ini Sakazaki sedang dirundung konflik batin. Hehe, namanya juga remaja. Masa-masanya galau ea.

Tapi bukan masalah lope-lope kayak [Name]!.

Jika Sakazaki boleh jujur. Sebenarnya [Name] adalah cerminan Saki sendiri. Dimana dia adalah seorang GALON alias GAgaL _Move ON_

Jangan introgasi Saki gara-gara ini oke?

_See you next Chapter!_


	18. Chapter XVIII

Day Dream

Hola minna! Shakazaki kombek setelah mengalami beberapa (baca : banyak) hambatan kecil disana-sini.

Contohnya saja saat saya harus rebutan batagor sama adek kelas.

Okeh, itu nggak penting.

Pada penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi di chapter ini? kalo enggak ya gapapa.

Toh saya juga enggak rugi.

Oh ya, saya punya polling di bio. Soal Day Dream, padahal udah agak lama dibuka tapi kenapa belom ada yang milih? -.-a. Apa karena bingung atau memang enggak tahu, udahlah.. sabodo..

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, maka sejak dulu SenBasa bakalan ada versi otome game-nya!

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

**Maafin Shakazaki enggak bisa bales review..**

* * *

Chapter 18 : Sepupu dan Masa Lalu

**-Di rumah-**

**BRAK!**

Seketika semua orang menoleh. Melihatku dengan ekspresi macam-macam. Dari yang kaget sampai yang _sweatdrop. _Aku hanya menatap mereka _pokerface _dan melangkah dengan irama hentakan sepatu kets keras.

"**[Name]?" **

Sebuah suara yang enggak asing bertengger di telingaku. Aku menoleh kesal.

"**Lu kenapa? pulang-pulang pake hujan-hujanan.."** kata Edgar enggak berani ngomong lebih jauh karena ekspresiku terbilang MENGERIKAN.

Aku hanya menatapnya acuh dan masuk ke dalam.

"**Woi! [Name]!"** kata Edgar keras berniat menghentikanku.

"**Plis Gar! Jangan ganggu gua! Gua lagi emosi sekarang! Titik!"** kataku tanpa menoleh ke Edgar yang berdiri di belakangku.

"**Kamu kenapa [Name]? Kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan kek gini?"** tanya Edgar menanyakan keadaanku yang basah kuyup.

"**Gua ada masalah.."**

"**Masalah apa? Kali aja gua bisa bantu.."**

"**Udah Gar! Pokoknya kamu enggak perlu tahu! Ini masalah gua! **_**My privacy! **_**Sebagai sepupu gua satu-satunya gua harap elo bisa ngerti!"** kataku akhirnya menunjukkan wajahku ke Edgar.

Aku yakin Bapak dan Ibu menatapku seolah bilang 'tu-anak-kenapa-lagi?'

"**Gua bakalan ngerti!"** kata Edgar.

Aku menatap Edgar cuek dan dingin. emang bener, Edgar satu-satunya sepupuku dari kalangan ayah maupun ibu. Jadinya hubungan kami cukup dekat.

Aku melangkah kembali ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Edgar berkata.

"**Gua salah ngomong apa coba.."**

Aku langsung melemparkan tasku ke atas ranjang dan mengganti pakaianku secepat kilat. Aku tidak mau kembali merasakan sakit seperti seminggu yang lalu. Aku kesal...

Kesal..

Kesal sekali..

Karena begitu Mitsunari berhasil mencium pipiku. Aku langsung pergi tanpa payung darinya. Hujan-hujanan seperti yang dilakukan Masamune-sensei.

Entah kenapa aku seperti merasa dia enggak berhak melakukan hal itu padaku.

Helo..

Mang lu sape?

Mungkin aku akan kelihatan seperti anak alay seperti pria yang ada di sekolah itu (baca : Masamune-sensei). Tapi, plis ya..

Aku sedang sangat emosi.

Kok dengan seenak jidatnya dia melakukan hal itu. Ini hati bukan badan intelejen kelles!

Semua omelan alay keluar dari hati bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu. Setelah mengganti baju. Aku segera mem _-blow _rambut panjangku yang basah. Melihat penampilanku yang berantakan di sertai rambut hitam panjang. Pasti aku tadi terlihat seperti Sadako. Ah, lupakan.

Suara dengungan _hairdryer_ mendinginkan kepalaku. Aku jadi mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Agaknya menyesali apa yang baru saja kuperbuat.

Bukan menyesali tindakanku pada Mitsunari.

Tapi menyesali betapa tidak elitnya aku hujan-hujanan dengan penampilan berantakan. Kalau saja ada seseorang yang satu sekolah denganku melihatku seperti itu. Maka itu akan jadi _trending topic _yang lain dan sekelas dengan berita Masamune-sensei.

_Great _sekali kan?

_Image_-ku pasti akan hancur. Sebagai seorang murid pindahan yang _cool _dan bisa diandalkan. Pintar berbahasa inggris juga tidak mengharapkan popularitas (meski pada akhirnya aku tetap saja menjadi gadis populer, bahkan ini pun diakui seorang idola sekolah bernama Itsuki).Tapi sifat perfeksionisku tidak bisa ditanggalkan begitu saja. Disini saya juga punya reputasi ya..

"**[Name]..." **

Aku menoleh ke ambang pintu. Edgar...

"**Boleh aku masuk? Kalo kamu ngusir aku, aku nggak bakalan marah kok.."** katanya dengan wajah pengertian. Aku menghela nafas. Benar juga, tadi aku kejam sekali pada Edgar.

"**Masuk aja.."** kataku. Edgar senyum, lalu dia masuk ke kamar. Duduk di kursi samping meja riasku. Tempat aku mem-_blow _rambut.

"**Gua tau lo lagi ada masalah.." **kata Edgar.

"**Jadi seenggaknya, sebagai saudara sepupu kamu dan sebagai pengganti kakak kamu. Kita bisa bicarakan ini sebagai sesama remaja yang sebaya.." **kata Edgar.

Aku diam. Mendengar Edgar mengatakan kalau dia adalah pengganti kakakku. Aku jadi teringat peristiwa saat aku masih kelas 6 SD.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Kuharap dia pergi ke nirvana tanpa penyesalan.." gumam salah seorang pria._

_Aku hanya menunduk. Menancapkan mataku ke tanah. Pakaian hitam, baju hitam, sepatu hitam.._

_Semuanya hitam.._

_Untuk hari yang hitam pula._

_Aku masih bisa mendengar isak tangis dari beberapa sanak saudara atau teman dari orang yang meninggal disini._

_Kakakku.._

_Kakak terbaik dalam hidupku.._

_Aku masih ingat bagaimana gelak tawanya._

_Senyuman menjengkelkannya.._

_Bagaimana dia menawariku untuk menonton DVD bersama.._

_Bagaimana dia berjalan membawakanku es krim sampai dia tidak sadar._

_Ada mobil di belakangnya._

_Sebuah kebodohan yang menyebalkan, saat mengetahui saat itu adalah detik terakhir aku bisa melihatnya tertawa tergelak-gelak. _

_Sial..._

_Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Dan aku tahu kalau semua orang melihatku. Mereka mungkin mengasihaniku._

_Kini aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya saudara yang kusayangi._

_Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku. Kalau Edgar hanya bisa terpaku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin karena tahu apapun usahanya melakukan itu. akan menjadi sia-sia._

_Tidak ada gunanya._

_Sampai kembali dari pemakaman. Aku terus diam. Ibu berusaha mengajakku bicara. Begitu juga Bapak. tapi semuanya gagal, aku tetap diam tidak mengatakan apapun._

_Hari ini hari terberat dalam hidupku._

"_[Name].." _

_Aku menoleh sedikit._

_Menghela nafas._

_Kali ini Edgar.._

"_Aku tahu kalau kamu sedang tidak ingin diganggu.." katanya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan.." lanjutnya._

_Dia menarik nafas. "Aku tahu kalau dari dulu aku nggak pernah jadi lebih dewasa. Aku selalu manja sama kamu dan Kakak. Dan aku nggak bisa apa-apa kalau Kakak enggak ada.." katanya. _

_Edgar dan aku sama-sama memanggil kakakku dengan 'Kakak'._

"_Tapi sekarang ini Kakak udah enggak ada. Jadi sebisa mungkin.. aku akan melaksanakan tugas Kakak.." _

_Aku menatapnya kosong. Yang benar saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kakakku._

"_Aku nggak tahan kalau kamu seperti ini terus. Jadi aku pengen kamu tahu.. aku sebagai pengganti Kakakmu. Kakak kita. Aku akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih kuat dan bisa membuat kamu tetap bahagia.. aku janji.."_

_Sekalipun kedengarannya aneh. Aku Cuma bisa diam. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik ucapan Edgar._

_Tapi aku nggak cukup peduli untuk mengetahui hal itu._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Dan apa yang Edgar janjikan benar-benar bukan omong kosong. Dia tumbuh jadi pria dewasa. Dari anak manja jadi seorang ksatria. Bahkan aku dan keluargaku kaget dengan perubahan drastis Edgar.

Edgar yang terkenal anak mama sekarang jadi ketua kelas SMP Elit di kota. Lalu dicalonkan jadi anggota OSIS seketika itu juga. Dan tahun kemudian, dia berhasil masuk nominasi jadi Ketua OSIS.

Dia tumbuh dengan kharisma yang entah darimana datengnya. Dan aku mengakuinya. Bahkan Edgar belajar _hiking _dengan sepeda gunung. Aku masuk ke SMP yang sama dan menjadi cukup populer tanpa banyak usaha karena kemampuan menulisku terbangun di SMP.

Aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka jadi penulis.

Menghabiskan kelas 1 SMP di Indonesia dan kelas 2 SMP berpindah ke Jepang. Dia tetap _overprotective _sekaligus usil dengan awal-awalan selalu ngecek keadaanku lewat _freecall _dari _line. _Kalau saja ada, kurasa Edgar mengidap _cousin complex. _

Kami terdiam satu sama lain saat melihat film '_Samurai X : The Legends End' _dari laptop Edgar. Tidak ada yang bicara. Mungkin untuk mendinginkan kepalaku dengan menonton film kesukaanku. Hujan sudah berhenti semenjak matahari digantikan oleh bulan.

"**Eh.." **gumamnya memulai pembicaraan.

Aku menoleh.

"**Gimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran dekat sini. Kutraktir pakai uangku. Tapi.. kamu nggak keberatan.. kan kalau kamu yang ngomong?" **tanya Edgar hati-hati.

"**Bapak sama ibu?" **tanyaku ganti.

"**Aku udah ngomong kok.. lagian tante sama om udah makan di acara di kantor Om. Sebenarnya tante nyuruh kamu yang masak, tapi.. plis ya.." **kata Edgar dengan nada merayu.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku agak enek dengan perkataan Edgar. Tapi apa boleh buatlah.

"**Kamu ngingetin aku sama kamu yang dulu..." **kataku lancar.

"**Ya.." **balas Edgar.

Edgar yang dulunya manja. Yang bakalan ngambek kalau nggak dibeliin game PS terbaru, sekarang udah jadi cowok cakep yang bisa diandalkan. Bahkan ngertiin aku apa adanya.

Semua orang selalu bisa berubah.

"**Gar.." **panggilku.

"**Hm?" **tanya Edgar.

"**Makasih.. buat semua.." **kataku dengan senyuman termanis.

Edgar diam sejenak. Mungkin dia enggak percaya aku bakalan senyum semanis itu ke dia. Bahkan sebelum dia berubah sekalipun. Tapi setelah itu, wajah laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu langsung menyeringai. Aku langsung menempatkan perempatan jalan di keningku. Dia pasti bakalan meledekku.

"**Gua kan udah bilang.. aku bakalan jagain kamu dan tetap buat kamu bahagia.. aku janji.." **kata Edgar.

"**Heleh.. banyak modusnya.." **tanggapku sinis. Meski sebenarnya aku bahagia Edgar sungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya.

Dia adalah pria yang memegang teguh kata-katanya.

"**Kalau gitu ayo.. kita berangkat sekarang.." **kata Edgar.

"**Oke.."**

Pada akhirnya, kami benar-benar berangkat ke restoran dekat rumah kami. Aku memakai sepatu putih (karena bajuku yang tersisa warnanya putih semua), rok kain selutut warna putih dengan potongan memanjang ke belakang dan kaos putih lengan tiga perempat dengan motif bunga-bunga sulur hitam. Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Sementara Edgar sendiri benar-benar menjadi gapura kompleks. Dia sangat tinggi dengan jeans hitam dan kaos hitam, disertai kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah. Wajahnya dipasang se-_cool _mungkin tanda tebar pesona. Niat nyari pacar orang Jepang ni anak.. -.-)a. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mencapai pundaknya sekarang.

Dan aku bisa melihat usaha Edgar sukses besar. Banyak cewek seumuranku yang cekakak-cekikik memperhatikannya. Aku sendiri berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya agar tidak dikira sedang berkencan.

Restoran dekat rumah kami memang bagus. Harganya agak mahal tapi kualitasnya terjamin. Jaraknya Cuma 3 rumah dan membelok ke kanan. setiap hari pun itu selalu ramai.

"Permisi.." kataku kepada pelayan yang menyambut kami.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan paruh baya tersebut.

"Maaf, tolong meja untuk 2 orang. Di dekat jendela.." jawabku. Hehe, di dekat jendela adalah tempat favoritku. Dan Edgar sendiri enggak keberatan toh.

"Baik nona.. Hm.." gumam pria itu sambil tersenyum-senyum menatap kami berdua. Edgar masih tebar pesona. Sementara aku langsung konek dengan maksudnya.

"Dia sepupuku.." jawabku tanpa menunggu pertanyaan darinya.

"Haha, aku sudah tahu nona. Kalian memang mirip. Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti saya..." kata pelayan tersebut.

"**Hei.." **kataku menyadarkan Edgar. Tapi dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menggaet cewek-cewek.

"**Sialan lu.." **kataku sambil menarik kerah belakang kemeja Edgar dan menyeretnya bersamaku.

"**Iya! Iya! Mbak! Bisa sendiri kok!" **sahut Edgar sambil melepaskan peganganku dan berjalan sendiri. beberapa orang memerhatikan kami, tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

Wah, syukurlah masih ada tempat kosong di bagian belakang. Jadi aku bisa duduk di tempat favoritku.

"Maaf.. tapi yang tersisa Cuma meja untuk 4 orang.." kata pelayan tersebut sambil menunjukkan meja untuk kami. Meja pendek dengan bantal sebagai alas duduk, dibatasi 2 dinding kertas dari meja lain. Boleh juga..

"Tidak apa-apa.. terimakasih tuan.. saya senang restoran ini masih ramai seperti biasanya.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Pelayan itu balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih nona.." kata pelayan tersebut.

Aku dan Edgar masuk ke meja itu. **"Wah.. ternyata di Jepang ada restoran sebagus ini.." **gumam Edgar kagum.

"**Tapi kita benar-benar pakai uangmu kan? Mahal lo.." **kataku pada Edgar.

"**Tenang saja. Semua aman.. terkendali.." **jawab Edgar meyakinkanku. Aku hanya menatapnya _sweatdrop._

Edgar yang _cool _akan terlihat seevil apapun jika dihadapanku. Dia pelindungku sekaligus penghibur bagiku. Aku tidak menyesal memiliki sepupu seperti dirinya.

"**Baiklah.. waktunya memesan makanan.." **kata Edgar sambil meraih daftar menu.

"**TUNGGU!"**

**BATS!**

"**Apa!" **tanya Edgar jengkel melihat aku menepis tangannya. **"Kau masih ingat perihal makanan halal?" **tanyaku ganti pada Edgar.

"**Oh ya.. aku lupa.." **kata Edgar sambil menghela nafas. **"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita tahu makanan halal?"**

"**Kau pikir aku menyetujui rencanamu tanpa persiapan apapun? Ini.." **kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan.

"**Apa ini?"**

"**Ini daftar makanan yang sudah pasti halalnya di restoran ini. Meyakinkan 100%, Bapak yang memeriksa langsung ke dapurnya.." **kataku pada Edgar. Memang, kami paling sering datang ke restoran ini. Dan Bapak membuat daftar makanan yang sudah pasti halalnya dengan melihat langsung ke dapurnya. Sekaligus meminta bantuan dari pihak restoran untuk terus menjaga keaslian resepnya.

"**Om memang keren.." **kata Edgar mengeluarkan senyuman iseng lalu memeriksa daftar makanannya.

Aku menoleh ke bagian kosong di sampingku. Masih ada bagian untuk 2 orang. Tapi entah kenapa..

"**Kenapa [Name]?" **tanya Edgar.

Aku menggeleng. **"Iie... nandemo.. (tidak.. bukan apa-apa)." **Kataku pada Edgar.

Dia menatapku heran, lalu kembali ke menunya.

Jujur saja, entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak beres dengan bagian kosong di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.. tapi..

"Maaf nona.. tapi sudikah anda dan sepupu anda berbagi meja dengan orang lain?" tanya pelayan yang tadi sambil melongokkan kepala ke dalam.

"Ah! Eh.. tidak apa-apa.." kataku sedikit terkejut.

"Baiklah.. tuan-tuan.. silahkan berbagi meja dengan orang ini..". itu yang kudengar samar-samar dari pelayan yang tadi saat dia berbicara dengan orang diluar.

Berbagi meja? Yang benar saja..

"**Kenapa?" **tanya sepupuku penasaran.

Aku menghela nafas, **"Kita harus berbagi meja dengan orang lain..." **kataku.

"**Hah?" **Edgar menggerutu tidak percaya.

Aku merasakan ada langkah kaki memasuki bagian mejaku dengan Edgar. Oke, semoga orangnya baik-baik. Kalo kagak, aku bakalan seret Edgar keluar dari sini. Soalnya aku pernah dapet pengalaman duduk di samping seorang pemabuk tua. Menyebalkan..

Kemudian aku melihat 2 orang masuk ke dalam bagian meja kami.

Seketika itulah aku konslet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"[NAME]-CHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! w)~"

"Jangan berisik Hanbei! Kita dihadapan banyak orang!"

"Ah.. maaf Masamune-kun! Habis aku bertemu boneka porselen kesayanganku.. ^3^)/"

"Hah.. yang benar saja.. -)a"

Dan benar..

Mereka adalah Hanbei-sensei dan Masamune-sensei. Aku _sweatdrop _kuadrat melihat tingkah Hanbei-sensei yang langsung memelukku tanpa pikir panjang. Sontak itu membuat Edgar nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Masamune-sensei Cuma bisa cengo.

Edgar menatapku dan Hanbei-sensei dengan tatapan tajam. Siapa-dia?

"**Ah.. dua orang ini guruku.." **kataku pada Edgar. Menunjuk pria berkacamata ungu dengan jas putih di sampingku.

"**Oh.." **gumam Edgar sambil memutar mata.

Hanbei-sensei baru menyadari keadaan setelah beberapa saat. "[Name]-chan.. siapa dia? Kalian berdua mirip.." kata Hanbei-sensei sambil menatap Edgar.

"Dia sepupuku dari Indonesia.. namanya Edgar.." kataku pada Hanbei-sensei.

"Oh.. Halo!" kata Hanbei-sensei dengan suara merdunya dan melambaikan tangan pada Edgar.

Edgar enggak konek. **"Edgar.. ini Hanbei-sensei. Guru bahasa jepangku, dia bilang halo padamu tadi.." **kataku pada Edgar.

"Oh.. _hello.." _kata Edgar sedikit canggung.

"_So... Edgar... [Name]'s cousin huh?" _tanya Masamune-sensei pada Edgar. Edgar mengangguk.

"_I am Masamune Date, [Name]'s English teacher. And this is Hanbei Takenaka, [Name]'s Japanese Laguage teacher. Nice to meet you.. you can call us Mr. Masamune and Mr. Hanbei if you want.." _kata Masamune-sensei.

Edgar cukup pintar untuk bisa menangkap perkataan Masamune-sensei.

"_Nice to meet you.. Mr. Masamune, and.. Mr.?" _Tanya Edgar tidak percaya. Aku tanggap dengan maksud Edgar.

"**Gar.. dia cowok.." **bisikku pada Edgar sambil menunjuk Hanbei-sensei dengan daguku.

"**Oh.. dia co-EHHH!" **Gumam Edgar kaget. Masamune-sensei meloncat kaget, begitu juga Hanbei-sensei.

"_Hey.. whats up?" _tanya Masamune-sensei kesal dikagetkan. _"Em.. Its nothing! Hehe.." _kata Edgar nyengir. Kayaknya dia berpesta pora karena berhasil mengusili orang Jepang yang baru dikenalnya.

Dasar gapura kompleks neraka. Epil bener nih orang..

Entah kenapa bagi Edgar, saat dimana dia berhasil membuat orang kesal karena kejahilannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Kalau saja para cewek tahu sifat Edgar yang satu ini. kujamin mereka bakalan ilfil.

Aku melihat Masamune-sensei yang duduk di samping Edgar. Dia sudah tidak basah lagi, memakai pakaian baru dengan jas biru tua dan dasi kuning. Di dalamnya ada kemeja biru muda.

Dia menata rambutnya rapi seperti memakai _gel _rambut bergaya lancip ala _ikemen _tapi dimodel layaknya Ge-ge-ge no Kitaro dan memakai..

Kacamata?

"Ada apa dengan Masamune-sensei?" tanyaku polos pada Hanbei-sensei. "Oh.. Masamune-kun?" tanya Hanbei-sensei balik. Aku mengangguk.

"Dia baru saja ganti baju.. karena eyepacth-nya basah jadinya terpaksa ditanggalkan. Tatanan rambutnya kuubah jadi menutupi mata kanan... lalu kutambah kacamata.. bagaimana.. tampan bukan!" bisik Hanbei-sensei dengan nada bersemangat.

Entah kenapa, aku bersemu merah. Aku menatap kembali Masamune-sensei yang menatapku intens dengan wajah _cool. _Kacamata biru membingkai matanya yang penuh kharisma.. Ah! Dia jadi jauh berlipat-lipat lebih _cool _dengan gaya itu! Sial! Aku tidak bisa menahan semburatku..

**Move On : Down To 95%**

"[Name]?" tanya Masamune-sensei. Aku langsung terkesiap. Lalu memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sialan.. jantungku kacau! Ini.. ini mirip sekali saat dia berusaha.. menciumku waktu itu.. Argh! Tidak! Lupakan! Lupakan!

**Move On : Down To 90%**

"Kau melamun?" tanya Masamune-sensei masih mengintrogasiku. Menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Dia mengamati setiap inci wajahku. Lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Aroma maskulin Masamune-sensei merebak memasuki indra penciumanku.. ini..

Mengingatkanku saat dia dekat denganku..

Saat..

Argh! Hei! Lupakan! Lupakan!

**Move On : Down To 83%**

"Baiklah.. aku akan memesan makanan.." kata Hanbei-sensei memecahnya. "[Name]-chan.. kau ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya padaku. "Ah.."

Aku menunjuk gambar roti panggang coklat keju.

"Itu saja?" tanya Hanbei-sensei. Aku mengangguk. **"Kau mau apa Ed?" **tanyaku pada Edgar.

"**Kalau begitu.. aku sama denganmu saja.." **kata Edgar mengerti maksudku menunjuk roti panggang. Apa selera makannya hilang begitu kami kedatangan orang baru?

"Edgar juga mau roti panggang.." kataku memberitahu Hanbei-sensei.

Pada akhirnya, Hanbei-sensei memesan makanan yang sangat banyak. Begitu juga Masamune-sensei. Jujur saja, entah kenapa selera makanku langsung hilang setelah mengingat kenangan-kenangan lamaku dengan Masamune-sensei.

Aku jadi tidak lapar lagi. Setelah seluruh pesanan datang, keributan pun berlanjut lagi.

"[Name]-chan.."

Aku menoleh.

"Aaa..", Hanbei-sensei mengarahkan garpu dengan potongan roti panggangku. Sontak aku konslet.

"Sensei!" kataku panik sambil menepis halus suapan Hanbei-sensei. Kenapa dia begitu memanjakanku..

"Tidak usah disuapi.. aku bisa makan sendiri..." kataku dengan suara makin mengecil. Aku terdiam.

Tubuhku membeku, rasanya punggungku ditusuk ribuan pedang es secara bersamaan.

Entah sudah berapa lama..

Aku merasakannya lagi..

Tatapan tajam Masamune-sensei yang tidak suka aku diperlakukan baik oleh orang lain..

**Move On : Down to 77%**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Hola minna! Shakazaki kombek!

Wah.. ini chapter terpanjang sepanjang sejarah Day Dream. Nyaris 3 ribu kata.. gila..

Entah kenapa, saya bersemangat lagi setelah mendapat pic Masamune yang _cool _banget. Ampe greget sendiri ngeliatnya. Pic Masamune pakai kacamata tanpa eyepacth seperti yang dikenakan Masamune di restoran. Nah, bagaimana?

Saya memberi kalian semua secercah harapan kalau Masamune masih punya rasa ama [Name]. Kalo pengen ama Masamune, suarakan keberingasan dan kegeregetan kalian di repiew. Kalo pengen ama Mitsunari. Caranya sama..

_See you next chapter!_


	19. Chapter XIX

Day Dream

Halo! Balik lagi sama saya! Shakazaki Rikou! Dengan _chapter _ke 19 dari _day dream._

Wah.. saya enggak nyangka Day Dream bakalan nyampe sebanyak ini. padahal awalnya saya Cuma iseng melanjutkan fic yang nyaris ditelantarkan ini. semuanya berkat _reader _setia saya yang kebetulan ketemu di _fb. _Tsukuro Reiko..

Btw.. orangnya ada enggak ya? *celingukan*.

Oh ya, terimakasih buat Alice Vessalius yang udah ngasih saya semangat buat ngelanjutin Day Dream (Mbak Alice apa kabarnya?)

Okeh, kembali ke cerita. Disini, saya pernah membandingkan Day Dream dengan Twilight. Dan entah kenapa saya merasa tokoh [Name] agak sama kayak Bella Swan. Tapi.. kayaknya beda jauh ya..

Silahkan baca sendiri...

Rate : T

Disclaimer : saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara. Mitsunari Ishida dan Masamune Date versi Sengoku Basara punya Capcom. Kalau Mitsunari Ishida buatan KOEI sih...

(Mitsunari Ishida #koeiversion: SAYA PUNYA KOEI)

Okeh, terimakasih Ishida-kun. (padahal dalem ati pengen ngomong punya saya).

Silahkan menikmati cerita.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Io-aruka :**

**Was wis wus wes wos.. **

**Kak ARUKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Iya.. iya.. Mitsunyon.. iya kok.. ngerti.. tapi sayang saya belum bisa memenuhi request anda. Mohon untuk bersabar.. ^^"**

**Laf yu tu kakak.. moga sukses ama PPDB ya!**

**KuroIChio :**

**Haloo! Hm.. dirimu bingung.. **

**Ya udah deh.**

**Entah kenapa mood Saki buat nulis romance lagi nurun. Jadi chapter ini rada garing. **

**Moga suka!**

**Guest :**

**Wah, langsung keingat nih mbak. Btw, are you okay there? Sorry lama enggak chat-an lewat line **

**Sanada Sena :**

**UYEEEEEEEEE! YANG SAMA MASAMUNE MANA SUARANYA!**

**Eh.. ada yang mukanya horror tuh.. enggak jadi ah.. (takut ngelirik kak aruka).**

**Semoga kamu suka chapter yang ini..**

**Laf yu~..**

**Thiefofstealth :**

**YANG IKUT MASAMUNE MANA SUARA-**

**Okeh.. okeh mbak oke..**

**Saya enggak koar-koar lagi.. (ngelirik mbak aruka takut).**

**Makasih buat review anda. Semoga ini memuaskan..**

**Pastalist:**

**Halo pasta-san! Nggak papa.. yang penting anda sempat review.. ini saya juga terharu akhirnya bisa apdet.. TwT)**

**Warning buat kamu : chapter ini rada flat.**

**Makasih buat review!**

**Tsukuro Reiko :**

**Nah! Ini dia! Makasih buat ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya adek! Laf yu dah pokoknya!**

**Oh.. okeh. Buat chapter ini, maaf kalo rada garing adek..**

**MAKASIH MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

* * *

Chapter 19 : _One Horrible Meeting. _

Keributan masih terdengar di meja kami. Aku menusuk potongan roti panggangku dengan malas. Lalu memasukkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke garpu.

Selera makanku hilang sudah. Hanya karena satu..

AKU GAGAL MOVE ON

Beberapa kali kulirik Masamune-sensei dari sudut mata. Dan saat dia menoleh padaku, aku langsung menyeret mataku kembali. Hanbei-sensei lebih asyik dengan katsudon pesanannya. Edgar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar.." kataku akhirnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk. Semua orang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Eh.. [Name]-chan kalau tidak cepat kembali. Nanti rotinya kumakan.." kata Hanbei-sensei dengan mulut yang nyaris penuh. Kuhela nafas pelan.

"Kau makan juga aku tidak keberatan.." gumamku pelan. Berharap Hanbei-sensei tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Di Toilet-**

Tidak seperti di Indonesia, toilet wanita di Jepang lebih kondusif. Suasananya tenang dan hanya ada perbincangan singkat. Saat aku pergi ke Jakarta untuk _study tour. _Toilet wanita disana benar-benar parah. Sumpek, banyak yang ngomong pula. Ngegosip lebih tepatnya.

Selesai keluar dari toilet. Aku langsung mencuci tangan. Beberapa ibu keluar dari sini dibarengi anak mereka. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini.

Suasana tenang ini membuatku bisa berpikir jernih di depan cermin. Cermin kaca yang beruap.

Ada orang bilang, kalau semakin dewasa seseorang. Semakin berkabut hatinya. Ketika kita masih kecil, cermin hati ini bersih dan jernih. Masih bersih dan bisa melihat hati nurani. Namun, semakin dewasa. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Dikejar, dan digapai. Sampai kadang..

Kita lupa pada hati nurani kita.

Kulap uap kaca itu dengan telapak tangan. Sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah tunggal datang dari belakang. Aku tersentak kaget, baru tahu kalau ternyata masih ada orang lain selain aku.

Kuseret ekor mataku ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tersentak.

"Kau kan.." gumamku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Rambut biru lembutnya dikuncir dua. Masih seperti dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya..

"Itsuki!?"

"[Name]-chan?" tanyanya balik.

Aku masih terpaku.

"Kau sudah.. sembuh?" tanyaku padanya. Hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung es yang rapuh ini.

"Ya.. sudah baikan.." katanya. Dia menuju wastafel yang ada di sebelahku. Lalu mencuci tangannya. Kuperhatikan dia dalam diam.

Matanya yang bulat dan besar, sangat manis. Rambutnya halus dikuncir dua, posturnya yang mungil. Tak heran dia jadi idola sekolah. Meski harus dirawat 1 bulan di rumah sakit. Ya, Itsuki punya penyakit yang cukup parah dan kondisi tubuhnya lemah. Karena itu dia seperti keluar masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku harap kau tetap seperti itu.." lanjutku pelan. Itsuki tersenyum manis. Lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Terimakasih atas doanya. Oh ya, kudengar kau dekat dengan Masamune-sensei akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana dia? Baikkan?" tanya Itsuki dengan wajah antusias.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tercekat sejenak, kemudian memikirkan jawaban yang pas. "Ya, Masamune-sensei memang orang yang baik.."

Dengan otak yang tidak beres..

"Ah.. Syukurlah." Kata Itsuki senang. "Kau tahu [Name]-chan! Aku dulu juga pernah diperlakukan baik oleh Masamune-sensei!" lanjutnya antusias.

**DEG!**

**CRRRTT!**

Konslet Mode : On.

Kalau saja aku sedang minum. Pasti akan langsung kusemburkan ke kaca wastafel. Tunggu.. memangnya untuk apa aku bawa minuman ke kamar mandi?

"Masamune-sensei baik sekali. Dia sering mengajariku semua yang tidak bisa kupahami. Masamune-sensei bahkan pernah mengajakku pergi. Tapi.. dibandingkan jalan-jalan biasa! Itu lebih mirip dengan kencan!"

**Move On : Up to 83%**

Aku menatap datar cermin di hadapanku. Tanpa perlu diminta lagi. Itsuki sudah menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Dia orang yang sangat romantis! Keren sekali! Apa kau bisa bayangkan.. Masamune-sensei meminta sebuah meja dengan dua orang yang khusus di letakkan pada balkon!"

Ya.. romantis.

**Move On : Up to 87%**

"Masamune-sensei juga pernah duduk di wahana cangkir teh bersamaku!"

Oke. Itu bagus..

**Move On : Up to 95%**

"Masamune-sensei juga mengatakan kalau ada hanya aku yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.." kata Itsuki dengan nada lirih.

Aku menoleh sedikit. Itsuki yang menyadari hal itu langsung memasang matanya yang paling manis seantero jagat.

"Katanya dia sedih kalau penyakitku kambuh terus.. dia akan terus menungguku.. sampai aku sembuh.." lanjutnya.

"Tapi sekarang sepertinya orang itu beralih padamu.." katanya dengan nada aneh.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang gelap.

Seperti menghantuiku dengan keberadaannya..

"It-tsuki.." gumamku pelan.

"Jaa.. [Name]-chan. Aku harus segera kembali! Bisa-bisa keluargaku cemas karena aku terlalu lama di kamar mandi!" katanya sambil berjalan melaluiku. Dia sangat manis dengan cara jalannya yang semi meloncat. Mengundang gemas orang di sekelilingnya.

Sementara aku hanya diam.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ada di balik ucapan itu.

Pasti ada sesuatu..

Tidak ada penulis yang kurang peka. Kecuali kalau keadaannya kurang beres saja.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**PIK!**

Suara Itsuki!

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, begitu banyak bunyi yang tersampaikan di telingaku.

Entah aku baru menyadarinya atau bagaimana. Tapi setahuku pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi selagi aku ada di kamar mandi.

Suara teriakan orang-orang. Benda yang jatuh, kursi bertabrakan, bahkan anak kecil yang menangis.

Apalagi teriakan Itsuki yang cukup dekat disini. Berarti perkaranya pun tak jauh dari sini!

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu keluar. Membuka pintunya seperti orang kesetanan, aku nyaris membantingnya. Padahal dalam keadaan darurat ini bisa saja menjadi sesuatu yang mengundang masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Kenapa aku terjatuh.._

_Kenapa kepalaku terbentur.._

_Kenapa semuanya mendadak gelap.._

_Aku tidak ingat apapun.._

_Beberapa saat yang lalu ada sesuatu yang menembus dada kiriku.._

_Yang kulihat adalah hujan yang turun deras.._

_Dengan segalanya berubah abu-abu.._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Sinar dari lampu tampak begitu terang di ruangan serba putih. Kubiasakan mataku dengannya, tapi tak bisa.

Kepalaku sakit dan berputar. Tanda kalau aku tidur terlalu lama..

Tunggu?

Bagaimana bisa aku tidur terlalu lama?

**PIK!**

Aku berusaha mendudukkan tubuhku tapi terjatuh lagi karena ada rasa sakit yang langsung menyerang bagian dadaku. Aku terduduk dengan keras ke kasur. Sekali lihat saja, aku langsung tahu kalau ruangan ini serba putih. Udara dingin khas AC, dan keadaan yang sunyi senyap.

Rumah sakit?

Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?

Aku bisa merasakan ada infus yang menancap di tangan kananku. Sementara tangan kiriku sendiri sulit di gerakkan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan duduk pun tidak..

Kuarahkan tangan kananku pelan-pelan ke dada kiri. Ada bagian disana yang sepertinya diikat dengan sangat kencang. Saat aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Tanpa sadar teriakan melesat kencang. Sakit sekali..

Bau khas obat-obatan menemui hidungku. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala agar bisa berpikir sepenuhnya.

Aku tidak terlalu yakin ada di rumah sakit.

Kalau memang ada di rumah sakit, seharusnya banyak orang yang menungguku disini. Minimal Edgar, Masamune-sensei, dan Hanbei-sensei. Menatapku cemas saat tidur, kemudian menyambutku dengan meriah karena mataku berhasil terbuka. Dan bisa saja si rambut seterika itu terpanggil oleh kakaknya.

Jangan-jangan ini mimpi?

"Bodoh.." gumamku. Sudah jelas aku berteriak kesakitan tadi dan tidak bisa duduk. Memangnya ada mimpi yang sakit?

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke samping. Ada sebuah jendela yang cukup lebar disana. Tirai putihnya melambai-lambai di kedua ujung. Menampakkan pemandangan langit malam dengan beberapa bintang menghiasi langit.

Selanjutnya detik jam yang bicara. Jantungku nyaris melompat saat mendengar bunyi jam 4 kali. Keras sekali, seperti jam tuaku di rumah.

"Ini jam empat pagi ya.." gumamku.

Aku langsung teringat saat terbangun tengah malam karena mendengar jam berbunyi 12 kali. Sebelum pindah ke Jepang, saat tinggal di rumah nenekku. Jam gantung itu memiliki histori yang sangat berarti. Dia berusia kurang lebih 20 tahun. Bukti kerja keras ibuku yang ingin menghadiahkan jam gantung mewah pada almarhum kakek.

Hei.

Jadi siapa yang meletakkan jam kuno di rumah sakit?

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Saat itu aku masih di restoran dengan sepupu dan kedua guruku. Lalu aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku bertemu dengan Itsuki, teman sekelasku tahun lalu.

Aku bercakap-cakap dengannya beberapa saat, dan dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Seingatku aku mendengar suara teriakannya..

Karena kaget, aku langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu..

"Wah.. anda sudah siuman ya?"

Aku menoleh kaget.

Ada seseorang di ambang pintu.

Dia memakai pakaian putih dan mendorong sebuah troli. Rambutnya coklat tersisir rapi, bergelombang lembut. Dia tipikal wanita dewasa yang anggun.

Cantik sekali..

Tubuhnya juga proporsional. Langkahnya tenang dan terpelajar. Troli yang didorongnya seolah mendukung harmoni. Dia melangkah semakin dekat denganku. Aku bisa melihat kalau wajahnya juga cantik. Matanya yang indah mendukung semua keindahan tanpa cela.

Aku terpukau.

Benar-benar kalah jauh. Tak kusangka ada wanita secantik ini..

"Seisi rumah sakit benar-benar heboh karena anda nyaris tewas.." katanya pelan. Lalu dia mengulum senyuman tulus.

Wanita itu mendekatkan trolinya ke sisi ranjangku. Disana ada beberapa obat dan peralatan lain. Tapi yang paling menarik mataku adalah sup krim di bagian paling atas.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau firasat saya benar. Ternyata anda benar-benar bangun. Tidak sia-sia saya membuatkan anda sup jagung di pagi hari.." lanjutnya lagi.

Benar juga. Dia suster ya..

"Maaf.. apa.. yang.. terjadi.. padaku.." gumamku pelan. Kata-kataku terputus karena mengucapkan sesuatu rasanya berat sekali. Nafasku seperti langsung habis terpakai. Rasa sakitnya pun datang. Tapi tidak separah yang tadi. Aku berusaha menatapnya lekat-lekat. Karena suaraku tadi terlalu lirih. Barangkali dia sadar kalau aku mengajaknya bicara dengan tatapan mata.

"Loh.. anda tidak tahu?" gumamnya heran.

Dia memandangiku sejenak. Entah kenapa, refleks aku membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Dia terlalu cantik. Aku merasa kalah jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Oh ya, benar juga. Menurut laporan, anda langsung jatuh dengan kepala yang terbentur dan pingsan seketika.." ujarnya.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Lalu menyiapkan satu mangkuk sup jagung.

"Ada.. apa.. deng..anku?" tanyaku takut.

Dia tersenyum, sendu.

"Anda tertembak.. di dada kiri." Katanya lugas.

**DEG!**

Tertembak...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi bisa kurasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuhku membeku, dan mataku membulat.

"Kami semua sangat panik. Pasalnya anda juga pingsan, peluru itu tembus dan nyaris mengenai jantung anda. Untungnya anda bisa diselamatkan.." katanya lega.

"Nona [Name], saya mohon anda jangan banyak bicara dulu. Paru-paru anda juga tertembak. Jika anda memaksakan diri. Anda bisa pingsan lagi.." lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam.

Pelurunya tembus.. nyaris mengenai jantungku.. tapi juga mengenai paru-paruku.

Aku berusaha keras membuat jantungku tidak terlalu bekerja karena takut. Tenanglah [Name], semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kau harus bersyukur kalau dirimu masih hidup.

Semuanya.. akan baik-baik saja..

Aku mengarahkan mataku kesana kemari. Sambil mengunci rapat mulutku, mencegah agar tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan. Aku memastikan apakah ada orang lain selain diriku dan suster ini.

Barangkali ada seseorang yang menungguku.

Tapi ternyata mereka tidak ada.

"Keluarga anda sepertinya belum bisa menjenguk.." kata suster tersebut. Seolah membaca kelakuanku.

"Orang yang membawa anda kesini pun katanya ada acara yang tidak bisa ditunda. Saya tidak begitu tahu kenapa." lanjutnya. Dia menjelaskan semuanya karena aku tidak bisa bertanya. Tentu saja.

Aku menatap perawat itu lagi.

"Oh ya, anda mau sup?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan semangkuk sup krim yang disiapkan dari tadi.

Aku menatap sup itu tanpa sadar dengan tatapan 'kepengen'. Baunya enak, perutku juga sepertinya diisi angin. Aku ingat kalau hanya makan roti bakar saat masih di restoran.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Senyuman wanita itu semakin mengembang. Dengan semangat, dia menyendokkan sup dari mangkuknya dan mengarahkannya ke mulutku.

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu. Tapi karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Terpaksa kubuka mulutku dan menerima suapan itu.

Aku tersentak.

Ini enak..

Enak sekali..

Rasanya wajar jika aku terharu makan makanan seperti ini..

Aku juga ingat kalau di rumah sakit, makanannya belum tentu terlalu enak. Tapi kenapa..

Kenapa yang satu ini menyaingi rasa buatan restoran itu..

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?" tanyanya senang. Aku mengangguk. Bisa kulihat sorot matanya semakin bahagia. Tanpa sadar aku sendiri tersenyum.

Rasanya kuat, tapi tidak menuntut. Antara gurih, manis, dan asin bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi saling mendukung. Saat ditelan pun, teksturnya lembut dan hangat di tenggorokan. Benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Sama seperti yang menyuapkannya.

"Saya sendiri yang membuatnya.." katanya sambil menyendokkan satu lagi.

Kalau saja aku boleh angkat suara. Aku pasti langsung komentar kalau dia lebih cocok menangani bagian makanan. Pantas saja rasanya seenak ini, tidak sia-sia aku menerimanya. Makanan buatan bagian dapur biasa belum tentu seenak ini.

Dia menyuapiku lagi dan aku menerimanya. Begitu terus sampai beberapa saat.

Aku menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kagum.

Dia.. _yamato nadeshiko.._

Tipikal wanita idaman Jepang yang cocok dijadikan istri. Pasti sudah punya pacar. Atau kalau tidak banyak yang suka.

Aku juga merasa sangat aman dengannya. Dia keibuan, atau lebih mirip kakak. Ah.. dan apapun itu. Aku anak tunggal sekarang, kakakku pun laki-laki. Sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ada dewasa muda yang begitu memperhatikanku. Layaknya kakak..

Perempuan pula.

Maaf, suster. Aku belum bisa memuji semua keunggulanmu sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.

"Anda manis sekali.." katanya.

Aku melotot horror. Memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku..

Dia mengataiku manis..

"Sepertinya anda orang melayu ya? Malaysia atau Indonesia? Wah.. saya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata bisa secantik ini. Kulit wajah anda juga bersih, rambutnya hitam panjang." Lanjutnya sambil menyendokkan sup. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Dia sadar kalau aku menatapnya sangat lama. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ya.. rasanya menyenangkan sih dipuji cantik oleh wanita cantik.

Tapi sungguh..

Aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi kan?

Tanpa sadar sebuah sendok sudah menunggu di depan mulutku. Aku tersentak dan menerimanya.

Sepertinya itu tadi suapan terakhir, mendengar sekarang sendoknya sudah bersentuhan dengan dasar mangkuk.

"Pasti anda banyak yang suka.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop _kuadrat.

Oh mulut..

Ijinkan aku memberitahunya kalau harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu..

Tapi sayang mulutku menolak.

Sang suster meletakkan mangkuk di atas troli. Dia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjangku.

Aku menatapnya heran.

Dia mau menungguiku?

"Karena keluarga anda belum bisa datang. Biar saya yang menunggui anda." Jawabnya sebelum aku sempat bertanya..

Ah, tidak.

Dia tidak akan menunggu pertanyaan dariku. Karena aku tidak bisa bertanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hening..**_

Sudah 40 menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang saling bicara.

Entah kenapa atmosfer hangat itu tadi seolah lenyap begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa bicara, dan dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Beruntungnya sang suster menyalakan televisi.

Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata ada drama roman bagus di pagi buta. Mungkin karena aku bersekolah jadi tidak kesampaian. Sebenarnya suster itu tidak tahu apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi dia terus menerus memerhatikan reaksiku yang tidak bisa bicara. Sepertinya setelah tahu kalau aku memerhatikan drama itu dengan serius. Perawat tersebut menyimpulkan kalau tidak masalah.

Jadi kami menontonnya bersama dalam diam.

Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana. Tapi episode yang kutonton sudah mencapai bagian konflik yang memuncak. _Genre-_nya pun _angst. _Aku menebak kalau drama itu akan mengalami _sad ending _sebagai penulis.

_Angst _adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesarku. Makanya aku memerhatikan drama itu dengan sangat serius. Tidak melewatkan sedetik pun.

Drama ini mengisahkan tentang kisah cinta yang unik. Antara seorang wanita penderita keterbelakangan mental dengan pemuda normal biasa.

Wanita itu seperti tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Dia pun memikirkannya sambil lalu. Bahkan sampai detik dimana kedua sejoli tersebut harus berpisah.

Usianya 15 tahun, tapi cara berpikirnya seperti anak 7 tahun. Untungnya keluarga gadis itu cukup berada. Tapi sayang dia tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian.

Sementara prianya adalah anak muda biasa yang cukup kaya. Dia tampan. Tipikal orang yang tulus pula.

Temanya memang agak pasaran. Tapi pengolahan emosionalnya sangat mendalam dan alami. Sampai secara tidak sengaja aku menitikkan air mata. Tapi tidak kuseka.

Perawat itu juga sama. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa air mata. Tapi langsung dihapus dengan jari. Aku memerhatikan wanita itu.

Terlalu mendalami atau pernah mengalami?

"Ah.. maaf.. saya.. hanya terbawa suasana.." katanya. Dia mengusap air mata yang makin lama makin deras turun.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lalu mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

Pernah mengalami..

Positif pernah mengalami..

**TING TONG!**

Aku menoleh sedikit ke samping.

Suara bel interkom. Perawat tersebut masih mengusap air matanya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju interkom untuk menjawab panggilan. Dia memencet tombol di intekomnya.

_[Maaf, keluarga nona [Name] sudah ada di rumah sakit. Mohon bagi perawat yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan keluarga ke kamar pasien..]_

"Oh.. baik.." jawab perawat tersebut. Dia pun menoleh dari interkom menuju ke arahku.

"Saya akan keluar sebentar untuk mengantar keluarga anda kesini. Saya senang bisa menemani anda.. Nona [Name].." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Oh ya, nama saya Megohime. Nanti kalau bertugas saya akan kembali lagi.."

**DEEG!**

**CRRRRRRT!**

**BLEEDAAAAARR!**

Mataku melotot horror. Benar-benar horror. Aku menyeretnya ke ambang pintu. Menatap wanita itu lagi. Tapi perawatnya sudah pergi.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

Drama itu masih terus berputar. Seiring dengan air mataku yang semakin deras jatuh...

Perlahan tapi pasti, kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke jendela. Air mataku semakin deras turun. Mataku panas. Mengingat beberapa kenangan yang memutar dengan kacau di kepalaku.

"Hei! Siapa yang meletakkan bawang disini!" kataku baru sadar saat melihat troli.

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Gaje..

Gaje..

Gaje!

Sumpah! CHAPTER INI GAJE MAKSIMAL! GAJETOTHEMAX (apa ini..)

Pokoknya yang terlintas di pikiran saya itu si [Name] ketemu ama Megohime. Enggak lebih dari itu.

Maaf lama apdet, dan hasilnya mengecewakan.

Efek deg-degan nunggu rapot ini..

_See you next chapter!_

Salam kompor gas.

Shakazaki Rikou.


	20. Chapter XX

Day Dream

Ah... Jinja.. kembali lagi dengan Shakazaki di Day Dream. Memasuki chapter ke-20!

Ada yang kangen? Ada yang kangen?

YANG KANGEN AMA DAY DREAM MANA SUARANYA!

(Masamune : enak banget koar2 lu tong. Fic ini jamuran lu tlantarin).

Sorry Masmun.. saya lagi kehilangan _feel _untu romance.

_Minna, _Shakazaki mengucapkan terimakasih banyak atas semua dukungan dan _reader _yang selalu menanti kelajutan cerita ini.

Shakazaki, takkan bisa seperti ini tanpa kalian.

Terimakasih untuk semua.

Oh ya, _feel romance _saya meningkat karena saya lagi seneng ama Orion Eden. Eden ini orangnya sebelas duabelas ama Masamune Date. Mana elemennya petir pula.

Ucapkan terimakasih untuk Eden juga.. Makasih Eden!

(Eden : *nggak kenal, gua nggak kenal*)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, ini bakalan jadi _otome game._

Selamat Menikmati Cerita.

* * *

**Balesan review.**

**ThiefofStealth :**

**Itu mantannya Masamune-**_**sensei. **_**Saking lamanya ampe kelupaan ya -.-, maaf kalo saya enggak bisa apdet cepet :')**

**KuroICHio :**

**Sebenarnya disini bukan nasib jelek. Malah kagak jelas, mbak kuroh lumutan enggak nunggu ini apdet? Kalo iya. Saya minta maaf ya..**

**NialCoffee :**

**Loh? Kak Nial? Ini beneran kakak?**

**Ya.. kalo minjem alur.. boleh sih.. (garuk2 kepala). Pada lumutan nungguin Day Dream apdet ya..**

**Maaf ya..**

**Jujur, sebenarnya Shakazaki hampir nangis sebentar lagi hiatus. Maaf selama ini Day Dream punya kekurangan..**

**Io-aruka :**

**Sebagai chapter terakhir sebelum hiatus. Aku tunjuin Mitsunari disini. Tapi kagak ada momen-nya. **

**Cuma percakapan gaje doang.**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan kak..**

**Sanada Sena :**

**Halo dek.. bagaimana kabarmu? Nggak papa kok. Saya senyum lihat review kamu. Semoga kamu kagak kecewa ama chapter gaje ini ya dek..**

**Kauga Isagi :**

**Halo kakak.. Maaf lah kalo sampai bulukan. Shakazaki emang author yang buruk. Day Dream selama ini punya banyak kekurangan dan kegajean dimana-mana. Semoga anda masih suka :')**

**Chintya pl :**

**Hanya iseng2 **_**search **_**di mbah google kok. Itu belum tentu benar atau tidak informasinya.**

**TERIMAKASIH MINNAAA! SAKI SAYANG KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Chapter 20 : _Reality_

_Pintu toiletnya terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok gadis yang tampaknya terbirit-birit. Di depannya, ada dua orang dewasa dan gadis lain yang ditawan._

_Tapi, tak lama kemudian._

_Sebuah peluru menembus punggungnya. Darahnya keluar mengikuti peluru itu. Mengotori pakaiannya yang putih._

_Dia ambruk begitu saja, dengan kepala yang menghantam lantai. Terlebih dahulu dibandingkan tubuhnya._

_Gadis di hadapannya menjerit histeris. Sementara yang tertembak tak juga sadarkan diri._

_Perlahan kain putih itu berubah merah. Oleh darah yang terus mengucur._

Aku hanya bisa meringis melihat tayangan CCTV yang diberikan padaku. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu, yang menyebabkan kenapa aku ada disini. Di rumah sakit dengan dada kiri yang diperban.

Pihak polisi mengatakan kalau kejadianku murni kecelakaan. Pelaku memberi kesaksian kalau dia tidak sengaja menekan pelatuk karena kaget dengan kemunculanku di balik pintu toilet. Meski begitu, dia tetap ditahan tanpa masa hukuman yang dikurangi.

Itsuki tidak memberiku kabar. Dia pasti sedang di kantor polisi, atau tidak masuk sekolah. Gadis itu berhati lembut, dia akan sangat syok dengan kejadian yang dipertontonkan kepadanya.

Kulirik jam dinding. Angin tipis menyapu setiap helai rambutku, menyentuh wajahku yang dingin.

Jam 9 pagi.

Dengan tidak ada seorang pun disini. Sunyi senyap, tidak ada yang membuat suara. Kecuali jam yang terus berdetak.

Aku sendiri sedang duduk di atas kasur. Tangan kananku memegang ponsel _touchscreen _warna putih, kutekan tombol nyala di sisi kanannya, dan layar ponsel itu mati. Selimut dan cahaya pagi matahari sudah cukup membuatku hangat di ruangan ber-AC. Kuarahkan wajahku ke jendela.

_Semuanya tidak bisa menjenguk ya..-_ gumamku. Aku menghela nafas.

Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa kesini karena mengurus sekolah Edgar. Katanya ada acara sekolah yang mengharuskan Ketua OSIS juga turun tangan. Tapi toh orangnya ada di Jepang.

Barangkali masalah _classmeeting. _Heran juga, kenapa bisa seorang ketua OSIS seperti dia meninggalkan tanggung jawab karena liburan..

Darimana coba sikap konsisten dan tanggung jawab yang sering dia koar-koarkan waktu kampanye?

Aku hanya menghela nafas, _sweatdrop. _

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Jadi begitu? Itu kecelakaan ya?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan baju bebas, _dress _warna pastel dengan sepatu merah muda beraksen _pink _duduk di samping kanan ranjangku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Kenapa tidak ditambah saja hukumannya! Atau kau minta ganti rugi!" lanjut gadis itu lagi. Menggebrak kasurku lembut namun menimbulkan guncangan yang cukup keras. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mau gimana lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada lirih.

Sakuya hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku tidak terima.." kata orang itu.

_Kau pikir aku terima?- _gumamku sambil _sweatdrop _dalam hati.

"Oh ya.. maaf, baru aku yang bisa menjengukmu. Teman-teman yang lain sedang ada kegiatan renang yang kubicarakan di _e-mail _beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sudah mengusulkan untuk menjengukmu sebelum renang. Tapi langit mendung, nanti siang pasti hujan. Kolam _indoor _juga paling ramai ketika siang hari. Jadi.. ya sudah.. aku yang menjengukmu. Mereka pergi renang.." jelas Sakuya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan sahabat baikku.

"Kau kecewa?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hm?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak bisa.. ikut dengan mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh.." gumam Sakuya. Dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa harus kecewa? Disini bersamamu aku sudah cukup senang..." kata gadis itu.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Kau serius?" tanyaku.

Sakuya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Masamune-_sensei _tadi menitipkan pesan padaku. Katanya dia akan menjengukmu sebisanya. Tapi entahlah.. pria itu juga sibuk. Aku tidak begitu yakin.. barangkali dia akan menundanya sampai beberapa hari kedepan.."

Aku yang mendengarnya terdiam.

Mendengar nama Masamune-_sensei _saja sudah membuatku mati rasa. Setelah semua kejadian ini. Kenapa aku masih harus berurusan dengan dia?

Aku sih ingin dia menundanya. Aku masih belum sanggup melihat wajahnya sekarang. Tapi..

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak kecewa.."

**DEG!**

Aku menoleh pada Sakuya. Melotot horror.

"Be-benarkah..."

"Ya.. kau ingin dijenguk Masamune-sensei ya?" tanya Sakuya.

**BLAAAAAAAAR!**

Sepertinya ada satu hal yang kulupakan..

Sakuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. antara aku dan Masamune-_sensei._

Dia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah tahu.

"Ja-jadi.."

"Oh ya, dan satu lagi. Kudengar Hanbei-_sensei _dan Mitsunari akan datang kesini..."

**BLEDAAAAAR!**

Aku terdiam. Membeku.

Belum selesai dengan Masamune-_sensei. _Sekarang aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang kugantungkan..

Aku akan bertemu dia lagi.. aku akan bertemu..

Orang itu lagi?

Dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Oh.. apakah dunia tidak bisa sedikit baik padaku?

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu aneh sekali..." kata Sakuya. Dia mengibaskan tangannya di hadapanku. Berusaha membuatku sadar.

Kutatap Sakuya dengan wajah madesu. Gadis itu terdiam.

"Eh.. OH! MITSUNA-... ri..." gumamnya. Suaranya memelan, sadar apa yang dia katakan.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu menghela nafas. Sakuya memandangiku.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian?" bisik gadis itu. "Ada sih sebenarnya.." kataku.

Ingatanku melayang pada saat kami sepayung berdua. AH! TIDAAAAK! Lupakan! Lupakan!

"Tapi aku bersyukur dia tidak datang sekarang.." kata Sakuya sambil menoleh ke arah pintu. Lalu bernafas lega.

**Krieeeet...**

**DEG!**

"Ada yang memanggilku?"

**CRRRRRTT!**

Kami langsung menoleh horror pada pintu masuk.

Itu dia..

Dia datang..

Rambut seterika itu benar-benar datang. Dengan Hanbei-_sensei _yang tampak manis di belakangnya. Melambaikan tangan padaku sambil menunjuk kotak buah tangan yang dia bawa.

Aku dan Sakuya saling pandang. Menahan nafas.. lalu membuangnya bersamaan.

Habislah sudah...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"[NAMEEEEEEEEEEE]-_CHAAAAAAAAN_!"

Hanbei-_sensei _pun tanpa ragu menerjangku sampai menimbulkan guncangan di kasur. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sakuya yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku horror. Dia tahu kalau aku tertembak di dada kiri. Bukankah kalau dipeluk seperti itu akan jadi..

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu! Bagaimana keadaanmu! Kau baik 'kan!?" tanya Hanbei-_sensei. _Aroma wewangian itu memasuki rongga hidungku. Sementara dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat bibir Hanbei-_sensei _yang merekah dan berwarna merah muda.

Sepertinya aku harus yakin kalau dia laki-laki..

Diantara semua makhluk di dunia ini. Hanya Hanbei-_sensei _yang benar-benar bisa membuatku iri..

Mitsunari diam saja. Dia berjalan ke ujung ruangan tanpa ada niatan untuk menoleh.

"Mitsu.. jangan seperti itu. Mendekatlah.. bukankah dia itu.."

Kata-kata Hanbei-_sensei _menggantung. Melempar sedikit senyuman penuh misteri. Meski aku bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Sakuya hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kulihat gadis itu berpura-pura memainkan ponsel. Sampai pada akhirnya dia melotot horror. Menyadari sesuatu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku melihat reaksi Sakuya.

"Ce-celaka..." gumam Sakuya. Suaranya ciut, dia membeku.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada kerja kelompok!" lanjut gadis itu. Dia langsung menyambar tasnya dalam kepanikan. Aku mengedipkan mata.

"Kelompok apa?" tanyaku. Karena seingatku tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dipusingkan.

"Tugas dari Nouhime-_sensei_. Kelompokku belum membuatnya, kau bisa lega karena waktu itu presentasi Rina amat bagus. Tapi aku yang diandalkan di sini. Sudah dulu ya! Aku bisa terlambat ke rumah Tsuruhime!" kata Sakuya.

"Hanbei -_sensei, _Ishida. Aku pamit, selamat siang!" lanjut gadis itu. Dia pun langsung melengos ke luar ruangan. Langkah kakinya sangat keras karena terburu-buru. Sampai aku bisa mendengar bagaimana dia menuruni tangga.

"..."

Suasana hening untuk sementara waktu. Karena tidak ada yang bicara.

"[Name]-_chan. _Apa sudah ada yang menjengukmu selama ini?" tanya Hanbei-_sensei _tiba-tiba. Membuat topik pembicaraan.

Aku terdiam. "Hanya Sakuya untuk sementara waktu, dan juga kalian.." jawabku lirih sambil melirik ke buah tangan yang dibawa kakak beradik itu. Diam-diam aku melirik isinya.

Sekotak _wagashi _dan _dango _yang sepertinya titipan dari Yukimura-_sensei. _Dilihat dari kotak merah yang digunakan disitu. Ada bakpao yang sepertinya buatan Hanbei-_sensei _(Hanbei-_sensei _terkenal senang dengan bakpao manis)...

Dan..

Onigiri?

Mataku membulat.

Satu kata.

Onigiri.

Itu amat mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Tapi.. aku lupa apa itu.

Sepertinya Onigiri adalah sesuatu yang tidak asing. Maksudku..

"Kau suka Onigiri ya?" tanya Hanbei-_sensei _tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak saat mengetahui diriku ditangkap basah pria rupawan itu.

"Eh.. anu.."

"Onigiri itu buatan Motochika-_sensei _saat dia belajar memasak. Yah, memang agak mengejutkan sih. Tapi, semenjak Magoichi yang merupakan saudara jauhnya kembali ke kotanya sendiri. Motochika-kun jadi ingin bisa memasak. Karena dia tinggal sendirian.. yah.. bersyukur Masamune-kun tidak ada disana untuk menghabiskan semuanya.."

Oh ya!

Benar juga!

Onigiri adalah makanan favorit Masamune-_sensei. _

"O-oh.." gumamku. Tertawa garing. Meski dalam hati aku mangkal sejadi-jadinya karena teringat akan nama itu lagi.

_Sialan.. _– gumamku dalam hati.

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Hanbei-sensei. Saat aku tertawa tadi, dia seperti memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang..

Aneh?

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia menatap seakan tidak suka.

Tu-tunggu..

Jangan-jangan..

Jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau aku su-

Eh! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Setahuku Hanbei-_sensei _hanya mendukung Mitsunari. Dia tidak tahu kan..

Kalau aku juga punya masalah dengan Masamune-_sensei?_

Atau jangan-jangan Mitsunari mengatakan itu pada kakaknya yang satu ini. Tidak, mustahil bagi orang seperti Mitsunari. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Er... Hanbei-_sensei... _kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada sepolos mungkin. Meski aku tidak tahu apakah aktingku berhasil.

"Tidak kok.." kata Hanbei-_sensei _sambil tersenyum. Dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

Aku nyaris bersemu merah dibuatnya.

Tapi nada bicaranya sangat aneh. Ada udang dibalik batu yang pasti.. Aku tidak mau membahasnya.

Kulihat guru bersurai putih itu menoleh ke jendela. Aku mengikuti pandangan matanya, ternyata dia melihat langit yang mendung.

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan ya.. bagaimana kalau aku mengecek mobil kita dan membeli coklat panas untuk tiga orang. Sebentar ya, Mitsunari. [Name]-_chan. _**Kakak** akan segera kembali.." kata Hanbei-_sensei. _

Aku mengangguk simpel. Sementara Mitsunari tidak bereaksi.

Pria itu menampilkan senyuman manisnya sekali lagi. Sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan kamarku dalam diam. Aku menatapnya dari ranjangku.

Jujur saja aku masih bingung bagaimana bersikap di hadapan rambut seterika ini. Mengingat dia pernah menyatakan perasaan padaku...

AHHH! SUDAH! LUPAKAN!

Ah.. bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya semudah itu? ini masalah serius. Apa aku akan menggantungkannya selama beberapa bulan hanya untuk menerima penolakan?

Seperti yang..

Dia lakukan pada Sakuya?

Ah, aku lupa. Pria ini benar-benar keterlaluan pada sahabatku. Sekalipun aku sudah melupakannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama..

Tapi..

Mengingatnya sekali saja sudah membuatku kesal.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Orang yang menolak sahabatku adalah orang yang akan menerima penolakanku?

Dunia ini benar-benar sempit..

Eh, tunggu dulu..

Kalau aku menolaknya. Aku harus punya alasan.. tapi alasan apa yang akan kukeluarkan?

Mitsunari bilang kalau dia menolak Sakuya karena..

Karena..

**Karena dia tidak tertarik untuk punya kekasih kan? **

Benar juga! Karena itu!

Pantas saja aku selalu merasa aneh dengan laki-laki yang satu ini. Jika dia memang tidak tertarik untuk punya kekasih..

Lalu kenapa sekarang..

Aku mendengus. Ekspresiku berganti menjadi serius. Kini aku tahu duduk masalahnya.

Adalah sesuatu yang sangat pantas untuk dipertanyakan kenapa Mitsunari bisa tertarik padaku. Padahal dia menolak salah satu gadis yang paling manis di sekolah ini. Siapa coba yang tidak menyesal untuk menolak seorang SAKUYA KANAZAWA?

Pria ini bahkan mengaku tidak tertarik untuk punya kekasih. Aku harus membuatnya menjelaskan bagaimana ucapannya.

"Hei.. kau.."

Mitsunari menoleh. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan acuh. Masih setia di posisinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus ditanyakan untukmu.." kataku. Rasa sakit akan bicara tidak ada artinya untuk kasus seperti ini.

Maju terus [Name]!

"Hm?"

"Ingat saat pertemuan pertama kita di _rooftop? _Saat kau menjelaskan kenapa kau menolak Sakuya dan aku mengajakmu berperang?" tanyaku dengan nada serius.

Mitsunari langsung bungkam. Entah kenapa, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang membias di wajahnya. Dan aku tidak peduli apa itu.

Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah jawaban. Kepastian.

"Aku ingat kau bilang kalau tidak tertarik punya kekasih. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengatakan suka padaku. Bisa dijelaskan?" tanyaku lagi.

Mitsunari hanya bisa diam. Dia melihatku sejenak, melihatku yang menuntut sesuatu darinya.

**BLEDAR!**

Aku tersentak kaget. Jantungku nyaris meloncat saat itu juga, meski terasa berbeda berhubung saat ini jantungku dalam kondisi kritis. Mataku beralih ke jendela.

Hujan..

Ternyata hujan..

Tak lama kemudian gemuruh mulai datang bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Hujan yang turun pun terhitung cukup deras. Kuharap Sakuya sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Aku tidak ingin dia kehujanan disana.

Hei.. hei..

Langit tidak sedang murka padaku kan?

Aku menoleh lagi ke arah Mitsunari. Kembali ke topik utama.

"Jadi?" tanyaku lagi.

Entah kenapa, aku bungkam sendiri. Saat melihat Mitsunari sekarang.. yang menatapku dengan aneh. Sangat aneh.

Dia menghela nafas.

"Ternyata kau menyadarinya juga.. yah.. gadis licik sepertimu 'kan punya banyak akal bulus.." kata Mitsunari.

**Pik!**

"Gadis licik.. katamu.."

Ternyata dia masih ingat..

Mitsunari diam lagi. Diam yang sangat panjang.

"Kupikir juga begitu..."

"He?"

Aku menoleh.

"Apanya?" tanyaku spontan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kupikir aku akan selamanya tidak tertarik untuk memiliki kekasih. Kau tahu, memalukan rasanya menelan lagi kata-kata yang sudah kuucapkan. Bahkan kakakku pun tidak mengerti denganku. Padahal selama ini aku adalah orang yang berpegang penuh akan kata-kata."

Dia menoleh keluar jendela. Tidak menatapku sedikit pun.

"Dan hujan sialan ini.. membuatku sadar kenapa aku jadi sangat aneh sampai tidak menjadi diriku yang dulu," lanjutnya.

"Hujan?"

Entah kenapa, aku jadi memperhatikan hujan itu. Mitsunari dan Hujan, kombinasi yang sebenarnya tidak buruk. Malah bisa dibilang hampir sesuai.

Apalagi kalau hujannya asam.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila selama beberapa hari penuh.." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Dia menghela nafas, nafas yang sangat berat. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Mitsunari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

"Kau membuatku teringat pada gadis itu. Gadis yang menyebalkan, gadis yang seharusnya kubenci.." lanjut pria itu.

Aku merasa aneh, sungguh.

He-hei..

Jangan bilang kalau..

Kalau pria ini juga punya masalah akan cinta pertamanya?

Seperti Masamune-_sensei _yang bahkan nyaris gila?

Oh.. apa drama hidup tidak bisa lebih monoton lagi..

DAN APAKAH AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERKENA IMBAS DARI PRIA-PRIA ITU!

Pikiranku melayang secara tidak langsung pada Edgar. Kami sering berdebat soal Edgar yang ribet dirinya belum punya pacar. Meski fans lelaki itu bejibun. Oh, ayolah. Apakah menjadi jomblo adalah sebuah bencana?

Aku sendiri sering meledeknya yang terkesan 'menye-menye' soal cinta monyet. Karena jika Edgar sudah galau. Dia bisa keterlaluan. Semua status sosial media yang berisi curahan hatinya membuatku hampir muntah.

Saat aku menanyainya. Dia hanya bisa nyengir kambing sambil mengatakan dengan santai.

'_Because love is crazy.. karena cinta itu gila sis..'_

Baiklah.

Sepertinya ini pertama kali aku menganggap ucapan Edgar adalah sebuah kebenaran. Karena sekarang aku sendiri juga nyaris gila terjebak oleh berbagai macam masalah seperti ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa sembarangan mengatakan masalahku pada pagar besi itu. Mau ditaruh mana wajahku yang terkesan dingin dan tidak pedulian ini?

Jika dia benar-benar mengetahuinya..

Bisa bisa aku menghabiskan 2 jam penuh hanya untuk mendengar gelegar tawa Edgar yang tidak bisa berhenti.

Itu pun belum masuk hitungan aku harus memaksanya untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapapun. Tapi..

Sepertinya Edgar bisa mengerti.

"Dulu aku mengenal seorang gadis.."

Hah..

Ini lagi.

Jadi ceritanya aku harus memainkan drama dengan latar dramatis hujan-hujanan? Dengan si tokoh utama pria menjelaskan masa lalunya yang kelam disertai _backsong _galau nan menusuk hati. Dan aku sebagai wanita hanya bisa bersimpati padanya. Mematung dan membisu?

Oh.. Ini bahkan bukan '_I Can Hear Your Voice' _atau '_49 Days'._

"Dia-"

"Biar kutebak. Jangan-jangan kau ditolak cinta pertamamu. Ya 'kan?" tanyaku malas. Aku menopang dagu.

Sungguh, terjebak dengan orang seperti dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mitsunari bungkam. Untuk beberapa saat. Aku sendiri tidak ada niatan untuk bicara lagi. Hanbei-_sensei.. _cepat kembali..

"Bukan hanya ditolak.." gumamnya lirih.

"He?" tanyaku. Aku menoleh langsung tanpa sadar. Meski tadi sudah kurencanakan masak-masak untuk tidak menghiraukannya lagi.

"Bukan sekedar penolakan yang kudapat. Laki-laki takkan tumbang hanya karena satu tamparan saja.." kata Mitsunari. Dia tidak terganggu dengan tatapanku.

"Satu.. tamparan?" ulangku. Menaikkan alis.

_Tapi aku tidak yakin.. _batinku dalam hati.

Dalam sekejap pikiranku melayang pada Masamune-_sensei. _Jika kau tahu apa yang kumaksud..

"Apa kau tahu rasanya. Bagaimana dibenci oleh orang yang kau sukai?" tanya pria itu. Kali ini dia menoleh padaku. Dengan tatapan biasa..

Aku terdiam. Dibenci oleh orang yang disukai? Itu pasti sakit. He-hei! Tunggu!

Jangan bilang kalau-

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Baguslah.." ujar pria itu. memotong kekagetanku yang belum selesai. Aku makin bungkam. Mulutku tidak bisa dibuka. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa.

"Gadis sebelum kau. Gadis yang kusukai... dia mungkin tidak licik dan penuh akal bulus sepertimu. Atau berwajah manis dan polos seperti sahabatmu. Dia buta.." lanjutnya.

Buta?

Bukankah bagus jika pria itu mau menolong orang buta? Lagipula gadis itu kan tidak bisa melihat rupa Mitsunari yang sebenarnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga, suara si rambut seterika itu hanyalah pendukung kecil untuk wajahnya yang terlalu tajam. Ditambah rambutnya yang punya anti-gaya-gravitasi.

"Dia dibutakan oleh orang lain. Gadis itu menyukai orang lain. Sampai dia buta oleh rasa sukanya. Dia tidak melihat apapun selain yang dia yakini.." kata Mitsunari.

Oh.. Buta karena perasaan itu?

Kupikir buta sungguhan.

Aku menghela nafas. _They said love is blind.. _itu memang benar.

Perasaan yang bahkan membuat seorang pria ber-_eyepacth _sampai mendekati muridnya sendiri mati-matian dan hancur begitu saja karena cinta pertama.

Tunggu dulu, bukan salahku mengkambing hitamkan Masamune-_sensei _di segala aspek..

Aku hanya bicara kenyataan!

"Dan dia membencimu karena kau berusaha mendekatinya? Atau.. barangkali menyadarkannya?" tanyaku spontan. Rasa penasaranku tidak bisa kututupi.

Mitsunari mengangguk. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa terlihat baik juga dalam beberapa kondisi.

"Dia tidak menggubrisku. Atau menghiraukanku. Dia membutakan matanya dan menulikan telinganya setiap kali bertemu denganku. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun," ujarnya.

Oh, kasihan juga pria ini.

"Dia selalu terlihat senang setiap kali membicarakan orang yang dia sukai pada siapapun. Padahal aku dan teman-temanku 'mengenal' pria itu jauh lebih baik dari dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang meracuni otaknya.." kata Mitsunari.

Dia mengusap wajahnya sendiri. barangkali lelah.

"Laki-laki itu bisa saja berucap romantis dan memberi seikat bunga setiap hari. Tapi aku melihatnya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dia berjalan dengan gadis lain. Hampir setiap hari.." ucapnya.

Sebenarnya masalah Mitsunari memang bukan perkara gampang. Apalagi untuk ukuran pria yang susah jujur dan kurang sensitif seperti dia. Tapi sekali dia jujur, pria ini keterlaluan.

Aku melipat tangan di dada. Berpikir.

"Dia membenciku, dan memilih laki-laki itu. Memangnya apa yang dia miliki dan aku tidak dari pria seperti dia?" tanya Mitsunari. Nadanya mulai emosi.

"Sejak saat itu, aku berpikir perempuan adalah makhluk yang merepotkan. Dia memilih laki-laki yang membuatnya menangis daripada yang mengejarnya setengah mati. Aku sadar itu, jadi aku membuangnya dari hidupku. Aku tidak peduli lagi," ujar laki-laki itu. Mengakhiri kisah masa lalunya.

"Setidaknya itu yang kau pikirkan sampai aku datang dan merusak hidupmu sekali lagi. Ya 'kan?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis.

Mitsunari melihatku. Dia mendecih.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sampai pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam diam lagi.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti.." gumamku pelan.

Kucengkram selimut putih di atas ranjangku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada gadis sepertiku ha? Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku. Kenapa kau harus memiliki rasa pada orang seperti aku? Apa yang menarik dariku.."

Aku butuh penjelasan. Dan kau harus tahu itu. Rambut seterika!

Aku menatap tajam pria itu lagi. Menuntut seperti tadi. Kali ini serius.

Dia hanya memandangiku.

"Karena kau satu-satunya perempuan yang menganggapku ada,"

Eh...

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Saya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Author yang tega mentelantarkan perasaan _reader-_nya. (ngiris bawang)

Maafkan diriku yang sangat lambat meng-updet ini. Maafkan Shakazaki sebesar-besarnya.

Besar kemungkinan kalau saya akan hiatus panjang. Jadi reader dimohon bersabar untuk menunggu sampai author dapat kesempatan untuk apdet lagi.

Dengan begitu Shakazaki bisa memikirkan ending yang pas buat Day Dream.

Jangan lupa vote ya, minna.

Antara Mitsunari dan Masamune.

Aku ingin mendengar suara kalian sebelum pemberhentian panjang.

Sekian..

_See you next chapter. _


End file.
